Michi To You All
by MaiHikari
Summary: Naruto ha pasado más de dos años en la fallida busqueda de su mejor amigo Sasuke, con la culpabilidad apoderandose de él decide volver a su antigua miserable vida y a sus estudios en la misma escuela de antes...Sin saber que encontraría luego de 2 años...
1. Reencuentro Inesperado

**Capitulo**** I**

**Un Reencuentro Inesperado…**

Era muy temprano en la mañana cuando los rayos del sol aparecieron por la ventana provocando que un pequeño bulto bajo las sabanas se moviera con pereza.

Entre las sabanas apareció un rubio de ojos azules, que miraban con tristeza.

Miro a su lado, y tomo una foto que se encontraba sobre la mesita de noche. En ella estaba él con 13 años, agarrado del brazo de su acompañante, este era de tez pálida, sus ojos eran negros al igual que su pelo, parecía algo avergonzado sin querer demostrarlo mucho, pero un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas lo hacia evidente.

Esa había sido la ultima foto que se habían tomado, ahora Naruto con sus 15 años se levanto, dejando ver lo mucho que había crecido.

Tomo la foto con ambas manos y apoyo su rostro en ella, con sus ojos humedecidos, pareciendo culpable, deseando que nada de aquello hubiese sucedido.

Sin embargo no había vuelta atrás…tenia que seguir adelante, y volver a su

vida normal la cual tenia antes de que su mejor amigo se fuera… y él no había echo nada por evitarlo…

Miro el reloj que se encontraba colgado en la pared, y se dirigió al baño dejando la foto a un lado, para ir a ducharse, no quería llegar tarde en su primer día de clases luego de estar un poco más de dos años sin ir a la escuela….

Se detuvo un momento frente a la puerta del baño y miro desde allí nuevamente la foto.

Una fuerte angustia acudió a él, a lo que golpeo con fuerza la pared a la vez que miraba el suelo sintiendo la culpabilidad apoderándose de él…

_Intentaba vagamente encontrar un culpable..._

_Pero la única persona..._

_Que tiene la culpa de algo..._

_Soy yo..._

_De verdad…_

_¿Seré capaz de seguir adelante…?_

El Uzumaki se encontraba frente a la puerta del instituto Konoha, vestía el uniforme que consistía en una camisa blanca, la cual llevaba semi abierta con unos pantalones negros, también llevaba puesta una capa larga y negra que en la espalda tenia un símbolo que parecía un espiral de color anaranjado, que representaba con orgullo su tan odiado apellido; y en la frente llevaba una cinta negra que tenia el mismo símbolo.

El rubio miro con algo de nostalgia el lugar, por allí cerca estaba el sector de Secundaria, cosa que lo hizo apenarse más, al recordar tiempos pasados…

- Naruto?- Se escucho una voz detrás de él.

El aludido volteo y se encontró con su antiguo profesor.- Iruka-sensei, ¿como esta?- Saludo con una falsa alegría.

- Bien. Has crecido mucho n_n.- Dijo sonriente.

_Iruka-sensei…_

_Como siempre esta preocupándose de mí…_

_Desde siempre…_

_El ha sido como un padre para mí…_

_Solo que no ha sabido apoyarme cuando más lo he necesitado…_

_Igual no me gusta preocuparlo…_

_Por eso debo fingir siempre ante él esta sonrisa estúpida que aprendí a hacer de niño…_

Y… ¿Cómo te fue en tu viaje?- Pregunto su sensei alegremente.

_Solo atine a abrir mucho los ojos…_

_Y luego poner esta sonrisa falsa de nuevo..._

_Ni siquiera sabía él, porque me fui…_

_¿Qué cree…?_

_¿Qué me fui de viaje para alejarme de los viejos recuerdos...?_

_Ojala…_

_Si hubiera sido así…_

_Él quizás…_

- Bien, Iruka-sensei…Perdón debo irme a clases, ¡adiós!- Dijo volteado rápidamente para luego correr al interior del instituto y buscar la sala de profesores.

"_Mierda porque me tenia que preguntar, dattebayo".-_ Pensó mientras corría por todos los pasillos sin encontrar la sala.

Tan concentrado iba sin poder quitarse la imagen de cierto moreno, que choco con alguien, terminando ambos en el suelo.- Disculpa, no vi por donde iba.- Se excuso sobándose la cabeza.

- Porque no mejor te fijas, baka.- Dijo la persona con la que había chocado, levantándose, y ofrecer su mano para ayudar al rubio.

Este miro por primera vez a quien lo había ayudado, los rayos del sol cruzaban la ventana dejando ver el rostro del joven como penumbra, cosa que asusto al kitsune…

- Sa…Sasuke?

- Oigan, ¿oyeron?

- ¿Qué cosa?

-¡Dicen que hoy llega nuevo!

- ¡En serio! Sugoi

Tres chicas se encaminaban hacia el instituto, mientras conversaban alegremente, todas llevaban el mismo uniforme de marinero azul.

Una de ellas era alta, tenía el pelo largo y rubio, estaba tomado por una coleta y tenía unos lindos ojos celestes.

La segunda de ellas era de la misma altura, pero su pelo era rosado y más corto XD, sus ojos eran verdes y tenia una frente enooorme XD.

La tercera que iba con ellas más alta que las otras dos tenía sus ojos azules y su cabello también rubio, e iba peinado en varias coletas.

- No sabias, Sakura?

- No tenia idea, Temari-san!

-Típico de frentuda- Se rió Ino

- Cállate, Ino-Cerda!

- ¬¬ Y apuesto que no saben la ultima – Dijo Temari harta de las peleas de estas.- Ya, estuvo en nuestra escuela desde primaria, pero se fue en secundaria.

- ¿¡En serio?!? O.O…KYAA! Quizás sea Sasuke-kun!! ^¬^

- ¡Verdad!! O¬O

Justo en ese momento se encontraron con dos chicas.

Una era de tez pálida y de ojos violetas, pero casi blancos, tenía el pelo muy largo de color azulino, llevaba el mismo uniforme que las demás.

La otra tenia sus ojos castaños al igual que sus cabellos con los cuales había echo un par de tomates al estilo Chun-Li.

- A miren si son las noviecitas- Rió la Haruno

- Ya paren con eso!- Grito Tenten enojada, al la vez que miraba con odio recargado a la Haruno.

- Ca-cálmate Senpai si no importa- Dijo la Hyuga cohibida.

- COMO QUIERES QUE ME CALME, HINATA!

-Uy, parece que provocamos pelea.- Dijo bajito Ino pero de forma audible

-Tu cállate!- Dijo optando por ignorarlas y yéndose seguida de Hinata que aun estaba mirando el suelo.

- Mira quiere correr!- Se burlo Temari.

- Cambiando de tema…-Siguió Sakura.- Cierto que no seria Sugoi! Que volviera Sasuke-kun?!

- Pero, Sakura tu sabes que quizás no sea él…

-…S-Si…hasta…podría ser…Naruto-kun- Dijo Hinata a lo que el trío rió a carcajadas, y Hinata se cohibió más.

- DE QUE MIERDA SE RIEN!!- Dijo Tenten ahora furiosa.

- Que no te das cuenta si te están engañando-Dijo la frentuda entre carcajadas a lo que Tenten se dispuso a tirársele encima.

Naruto aún miraba boquiabierto desde el suelo, esperando una respuesta que lo convenciera de lo que veía era cierto…

-De que estas hablando…? Mi nombre es Sai- Repuso enojado el moreno que lo ayudo a levantarse, a lo que pudo distinguir una sonrisa falsa en sus labios, viendo que esa persona no se parecía para nada a Sasuke... Era de piel blanca, el pelo negro, muy corto y tenia unos ojos negros que en parte si no fuera por la falsedad de ellos diría que son iguales a los de su Sasuke…

- Ah, disculpa pero te confundí con otra persona ^^U.- Dijo intentando de forzar una sonrisa, para que no se hiciera notar su decepción.

- Vaya veo que los nuevos si son molestos.-Dijo aun con esa sonrisa falsa en sus labios.

-/_Este tipo me cayó mal ¬¬*_/- Repuso Naruto en su cabeza- Bueno disculpa pero sabes donde se encuentra la sala de profeso…

-Allí.- Dijo apuntando al final del pasillo.

-Ah…OK ^^*U-Dijo el rubio- Gracias…!

El Kitsune corrió lo mejor que pudo hacia el final del pasillo, más que nada para alejarse de ese tipo raro, e intentar de no pensar también en esa persona que no dejaba de aparecerse en sus pensamientos.

En cuanto llego a la sala, toco la puerta y entro, encontrándose a varios profesores sentados cada uno en su escritorio, preparándose para dar su clase, quienes apenas lo reconocieron lo saludaron o lo miraron con resentimiento.

Pronto se acercaron dos profesores, uno era alto, con el pelo plateado que lo llevaba parado medio caído, y su cara estaba semi cubierta por una especie de mascara, cosa que hacia rumorear a los estudiantes, que podría tener algo deforme en su cara que fuera de cierto modo chistoso; ya muchos habían intentado quitarle la mascara, pero ni uno tuvo éxito.

La otra era alta, de ojos castaños, y cabello rubio tomado en dos coletas muy infantiles, se veía muy joven a pesar de que se rumoreaba que tenía más de 50 años, y tenía unos pechos enormes.

-Hola, Naruto^/// (cara tapada XD)- Saludo el Hatake dando entender con su único ojo visible que estaba sonriendo XD.

-Hola, Kakashi-sensei y Tsunade no Obachan!

-NO ME LLAMES OBACHAN!!!!!!!!!- Le grito la rubia amenazándolo con su puño.

- Oye Naruto ten más cuidado que ahora es la directora,

-QUE!!!!? ESA VIEJA COMO DIRECTORA???!!!!- Ante el último grito la "directora" le mando un combo en la cara mandándolo a volar a la pared de la sala.

-Hasta cuando me tratas de vieja ¬¬*- Dijo ya harta la "directora".- Y bien como te fue…?- Pregunto, pero al ver el cambio de la expresión de Naruto, se calló…

En la sala todo era caos, a Sai se le había ocurrido tratar a Sakura de "fea" (cosa que no es nada mentira XD) y está ahora lo perseguía por toda la sala lanzándole lo que podía, con el ojo morado, mientras el de piel blanca (Disculpen, no soy racista solo que Sai me cae mal...) esquivaba a la peli rosada como si nada, mientras Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba, Shino y Hinata miraban la escena aburridos.

- Que problemáticos... -.- -Se quejo Shikamaru- Siempre hacen lo mismo

- Como odio a esa...- Murmuro Hinata mirándola con odio

-Es tan baka, se cree como la mejor del mundo.- Se quejo Kiba.- OYE NO TIENES ALGO MEJOR QUE HACER, HARUNO???? No podrías ser un poco más femenina???

A QUE TE REFIERES???!!!!!!!- Chillo la niña con el pelo rosado

Que pareces hombre XD- Dijo Chouji- Y oye que te paso en el ojo?

SHANAROHG!!!!!!!!!! KIBA, CHOUJI ESTAN MUERTOS!!!!!!!!!!

Que bakas...- Murmuro Shino viendo a sus dos compañeros que junto con Sai eran perseguidos por la Haruno.

De pronto se abrió la puerta de la sala, y entro el profesor Kakashi, a lo que todos se sentaron inmediatamente, incluyendo Sakura que seguía enojada.

Buenos días, Kakashi-Sensei.

YO! Perdón llegue tarde porque...llego alumno nuevo!- Dijo aliviado de no tener que mentir otra vez.- El ya estuvo en esta escuela antes, muchos de ustedes ya lo deben conocer así que trátenlo bien...Ya puedes entrar ^^

La puerta se abrió nuevamente y Naruto entro con una ensanchada sonrisa, agitando su capa. Le quito de sus manos una tiza al Sensei y escribió en el pizarrón con unas kanjis enormes, para luego mirar a todos sonriendo con los brazos cruzados.

-Yo! Mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto, gusto en conocerlos, dattebayo!!! =^0^=

Se escucharon varios murmullos…"Y este chico… ¿no se había ido del país...?

Hinata miraba sonrojada y emocionada al Kitsune.-/_Na-Naruto-kun....///. /_ Sai miro con mala cara.-_/Acaso ese no es con el que me tope antes?/_

Por su lado la Haruno dio un chillido.- QUE!!!!!!!! Pero si quien tenía que volver era Sa...-No pudo terminar debido a que un borrador le cayó "misteriosamente" en la inmensa frente aturdiéndola haciendo que cayera de boca sobre su mesa.

Todos incluyendo a Naruto voltearon a ver al Sensei que estaba escribiendo la fecha en la pizarra, (lo escrito por el rubio había sido borrado "mágicamente" xD) y silbaba descaradamente cosa que hizo que a todos los presentes les resbalara una gotita en la cabeza...De pronto el Hatake se volteo amenazante y todos miraron hacia otro lado.

-Bien, Naruto como hemos perdido mucho tiempo, puedes sentarte donde quieras.

-Hai!

_El día ha pasado lento…_

_Ya llevo una semana…_

_Quizás no debí volver aquí…_

_Todos me miran con desprecio_

_Como si se preguntaran…_

_¿Qué hace esta peste aquí?_

_¿No se había ido…?_

_¿No se había muerto…?_

_La verdad es que sí, estoy muerto_

_Puede que me vean aquí sentado tomando apuntes_

_Pero en el fondo estoy muerto_

_Y no hay nada que hacerle…_

_En fin ya debiera estar acostumbrado…_

_Total…siempre he sido tratado así toda mi vida…_

_Aunque…_

_Antes…era más fácil aguantarlo…_

_Al fin sonó la campana_

_Salgo casi corriendo_

_No quiero estar más aquí_

_Estoy harto_

_No creo que pueda continuar así mucho tiempo…_

Llego a la puerta del instituto, al fin acababa el día… ya no quería más, iría a trabajar y luego llegaría a su casa a no saber nada más…

Oe, Uzumaki…!

El de ojos azules levanto la mirada…- Matsuri! Jeje cuanto tiempo- Saludo sonriendo rudamente al tipo de otro instituto.-Ahora debo ir a trabajar…

-Espera! Crees que te puedes escapar fácilmente, después de la última vez…?!!

- No tengo tiempo ahora…

-chicos, miren Uzumaki quiere correr!!!!! Que pasa me tienes miedo acaso??!

Todo el instituto lo miraba y se había formado un círculo, mientras detrás de Matsuri aparecía un grupo de chicos gamberros de su misma edad.

El rubio suspiro resignado, se saco su mochila, y la dejo en el suelo.

- Jeje así me gusta… Vamos chicos…!

El montón se lanzo sobre el rubio, mientras este intentaba defenderse y devolvía cada golpe que recibía…Eran demasiados, y su estado no era el mejor, si tan solo…

-Naruto!!!

_Volteé mi mirada…_

_Y solo por un segundo…_

_Solo un segundo…_

_  
Un segundo…_

_Vi unos ojos profundos negros…_

_Tez pálida…_

_Cabello negro…_

_Y ese peinado…_

"_Sasuke…"_

Recibió de pronto un golpe certero en el estomago, por lo que se retorció de dolor mientras los otros seguían golpeándolo, mientras los del instituto los animaban a que siguieran, gritando cosas como "eso, sigan así!", "Vamos, mátalo!", "Muere de una vez Uzumaki".

Hasta que al fin se cansaron…y los malditos gamberros se fueron murmurando cosas como "Que aburrido", "Se nota que no peleaba en serio", a la vez que los alumnos del establecimiento también se iban como si se hubiera acabado el espectáculo.

Solo se podía apreciar la cabellera rubia en el suelo…

Estaba deshecho…

Se levanto y a duras penas y con pequeñas lagrimas en sus ojos, se dirigió a su trabajo…

_Je…_

_Todo sigue igual_

_Sigo imaginando que volverás a salvarme…_

_Te sigo viendo en todas partes…_

_Parece que mi corazón aún no quiere admitirlo…_

_No quiere admitir que…_

-Naruto-kun!- El ojiazul débilmente se volteo y miro con una falsa sonrisa a su senpai, que iba corriendo tratando de alcanzarlo.

-Deidara-senpai, ¿como estas?

- Naruto-kun, ¿qué fue lo que te paso? ¡HM!- Pregunto preocupado al verlo tan lastimado.

Deidara-senpai…

_Otro de los pocos que se preocupa de mí…_

_Siempre me ha tratado como a un hermano pequeño…_

_Y yo lo miro como si fuera uno de los hermanos que nunca tuve_

_Fue el único que supo preocuparse de mi cuando más lo necesite…_

_Aunque finja, él se da cuenta cuando estoy mal…_

Nada.- Respondió, a la vez que intentaba evitar su mirada.

Te atacaron de nuevo en el instituto ¿me equivoco? ¡HM!

_Se me apareció la imagen de ese moreno que ahora esta tan lejos…_

_Por un segundo de nuevo…_

_Creí que quien me estaba hablando era…_

-…-Naruto seguía con la mirada baja.- Estoy bien…en todo caso ya estoy acostumbrado.

Deidara lo miro con tristeza e impotencia.- Vamos, hay que ir al trabajo y aprovecho de curarte…

-Para que…

-¿C-como para que…? Tienes que curarlas, ¿no?

-Para que, si igual se van a abrir mañana, y después de mañana y después,

Después de mañana…

- ¡Ya para! ¡Hay que curarlas igual…! ¡O acaso quieres morir de infección!- Se callo de repente, últimamente se preocupaba de lo que podía pasar por la cabeza del pequeño de ojos azules.

-…

- Ya vamos…

Lo llevo hasta la cafetería llamada "Akatsuki", donde trabajaban, y entraron por la puerta de atrás, donde había una pequeña habitación donde el rubio mayor, curaba siempre al kitsune.

Mientras lo curaban, se había formado un silencio incomodo. Deidara ya no sabía qué hacer…le preocupaba mucho lo que le podía ocurrir al rubio, y él no podía estar junto al kitsune todo el tiempo. De pronto Naruto rompió el silencio.- Senpai…

-… ¿HM? xD

-…Creo…que estoy volviéndome loco…

-……

-Hoy…mientras peleaba…creí…creí ver a Sasuke…- Deidara se detuvo en seco, y siguió curando las heridas a la vez que hablaba- No creo eso…digo que te estés volviendo loco…

- Entonces que es, si lo vi!!!

- Pues… solo que no puedes sacártelo de la mente…

-Pero…es que no es primera vez…-Miro la piedra que colgaba de su cuello. -Podria ser…

-…Que cosa…?

-Que me está llamando…?

Deidara golpeo la pared.- No es eso! No pienses en esas cosas por favor Naruto.

- Entonces… ¿qué me está pasando…?

_Otra pregunta sin respuesta…_

Se cambiaron, luego de acabar de curar las heridas, y Naruto como siempre se puso un antifaz que cubría incluso sus mejillas, para luego salir a atender clientes.

Como siempre saco su falsa sonrisa a la luz, mientras atendía a los clientes amablemente…clientes que más de una vez lo habían escupido, insultado y golpeado en la calle.

Por las marcas de sus mejillas, sus cabellos rubios y sus ojos azules tan poco comunes en Japón, lo reconocían con facilidad en la calle, por ende siempre lo trataban mal y terminaba en medio de una pelea.

Por ello usaba el antifaz. Para que no lo reconocieran, así no tenía problemas ni él, ni el dueño de la cafetería, Pein, que lo recibió amablemente con esta única condición.

Aunque…no todo siempre puede salir tan bien…

Ya eran cerca de las siete y media de la noche, Naruto tenía su turno hasta las diez.

Le daba igual, al menos podía distraerse por un rato, olvidarse de los sucesos de cada día, y experimentar un pequeño sentimiento de satisfacción al ser respetado igual que todos los demás, aunque fuera falso.

De pronto paso junto a una mesa…y vio a un moreno de ojos negros, que lo miraba curioso…

"_Sasuke…?"_

"_No… imposible debe ser mi imaginación…"_

Deidara a medida que atendía a sus clientes, miraba al kitsune preocupado, sabía que no estaba bien, que necesitaba ayuda…pero con suerte le alcanzaba su dinero para vivir y pagar sus estudios, como para pagarle a un medico…

Y ese no era el único problema…

¿Qué medico querría atender a un negado como Naruto?

Era extraño…Seguía viendo a Sasuke en aquella misma mesa…Se estaba volviendo loco…De verdad, lo veía por todas partes…eso le dolía más…

Ya que con eso recordaba a cada minuto que lo perdió…

El rubio, dándole la espalda a su ilusión de Sasuke, estaba atendiendo a una familia, tenían a un niño pequeño de cómo cinco años, y mientras tomaba la orden, el pequeño curioso tiro del antifaz, dejando su rostro al descubierto, a lo que en seguida llevo sus manos a su rostro cubriéndoselo.

Como esperaba la reacción de la madre fue tomar al niño en brazos, que se puso a llorar y acusarlo de querer hacerle algo a su hijo.

El kitsune abrió mucho los ojos…_"porque…?" _Se preguntaba, sin encontrar respuesta…

-Maldito asesino, que crees que intentas hacerle a mi hijo!.-Grito el padre.

El resto de los clientes se les unieron, se reían, gritaban cosas, se burlaban, lo pateaban y algunos incluso le tiraron el café hirviendo que el mismo les había servido.

_Por alguna razón…_

_Asome mi rostro entre la gente mientras me golpeaban…_

_Sasuke seguía ahí…_

_Me miraba boquiabierto…_

_De pronto se levanto de su mesa…_

"_Viene a ayudarme?"_

_Pensé…_

"_A salvarme…?"_

_De pronto veo que las personas que estaban sentadas junto a él lo detienen…_

_Mientras él lucha por que lo dejen rescatarme…_

De pronto llego Pein, a calmar todo, y pidió explicaciones de lo que había sucedido. El padre le dijo, que ese "asesino" le había intentado de hacer cosas raras a su hijo, y cuando le quitaron el antifaz había reaccionado violentamente y amenazo con matar al pequeño.

Pein miro con disgusto al kitsune, y le pidió que mejor se fuera por el momento, mientras Deidara lo ayudaba a pararse, a la vez que veía si es que Sasuke seguía allí…, y lo llevaba a la pequeña habitación del lugar.

- Naruto-kun, ¿te encuentras bien?

- Como crees que me siento…-Dijo ya harto.

-Perdona…pero…Maldito mocoso lo hubiera matado…

- Para que...-Dijo con la mirada perdida.- Para que se demoren menos en llevarme preso…?

-Naruto, espera…

- Lo vi de nuevo…

-Eh…?

- Que de nuevo vi a Sasuke…

Se cambio rápido y se fue.

_Ahora si…_

_Esto se acabo…_

_No aguanto ningún segundo más…_

_Se acabo…_

_Llego a mi casa…_

_**-Dobe, ya tienes todo desordenado de nuevo!**_

-Sasuke…Gomen…

_De nuevo mi imaginación_

_Te veo…_

_Pero sé que no es la realidad…_

…

_Porque estás muerto…_

_No estás aquí…_

_No puedes salvarme de nuevo…_

_Miro la foto que tengo sobre mi mesa…_

_Y estallo en lágrimas…_

_Antes podía soportar las mismas cosas…_

_Pero…_

_Al menos te tenía a mi lado…_

_Miro el colgante que llevo en mi cuello…_

_Esa piedra color esmeralda…_

_Lo único que quedo de ti…_

_Aún recuerdo, cuando lo encontraron…_

…_**Flash back…**_

-Lo encontramos en un rio, que se encontraba cerca del hotel…-Dijo la oficial China.

- Pero, a él no lo encontraron??!!- Pregunto Naruto angustiado.

La oficial negó con la cabeza.- Al parecer…-Intentaba de decirlo de la manera más suave posible, pero no la había.- Salió corriendo del hotel…y, al parecer se suicid…

-NO!! MENTIRA!!!!! No puede ser cierto.- Grito mientras se ponía a llorar.- Porque Sasuke haría eso!!! El no lo harí…!!!

Aunque de pronto se le vino una idea a la cabeza…quizás la oficial tenía razón, y al fin se dio cuenta…significaba que era su culpa…

-No han encontrado el cuerpo?- Pregunto de pronto Naruto aún con la voz temblorosa y en estado de shock…

La oficial sorprendida por el tono de voz que había adquirido el kitsune, negó con la cabeza y dijo que aún estaban buscándolo, pero que aún había esperanzas de encontrarlo con vida.

…_**Fin Flash back…**_

_Era mentira…_

_Nunca lo encontraron…_

_Y yo lo único que te pedí que vivieras…_

_Sin importar lo que pasara…_

_Pero…_

_Sin saberlo…_

…

_Me dejaste solo…_

_Tú también me dijiste alguna vez…_

_Que había que vivir la vida…_

_Sin importar lo cruel que fuera…_

_Con que cara me dices eso…_

Se dirigió a la cocina y lleno un vaso con agua. Al llenarlo sintió un escalofrió que le recorrió todo el cuerpo por las quemaduras.

Se dirigió a su habitación y se recostó en su cama, y luego de buscar unas pastillas que había en su cajón, miro por última vez la última foto que conservaba…

_Antes podía aguantar vivir en este mundo…_

_Pero solo porque estabas conmigo…_

_Ahora…_

_No lo aguanto…_

_Acabare con esto…_

- Te me apareces…… porque quieres que vaya contigo………verdad?- Dijo hablándole a la foto, con lagrimas en sus ojos, para luego dejarla a un lado y ver la imagen de Sasuke recostada a su lado.

-Naruto…te extraño…

-Yo también, Sasuke…-Dijo abrazándose a su amado…

-Entonces…Porque no vienes conmigo…

-Si voy a ir Sasuke…Es que…hace tanto que no te abrazo…

-Pero…si vienes ahora…nos podremos abrazar por siempre.- Dijo mirándolo con una tierna sonrisa…

- No te preocupes……luego estaremos juntos…- Dijo soltando al moreno, para luego besarlo en los labios…

_Iré contigo…_

_Y estaremos juntos…_

_Por siempre…_

_Y Para siempre…_

Iba a tomar las píldoras, cuando diviso un cuaderno…Se lo había prestado Shikamaru ,(obligado por Kakashi) se lo tenía que devolver…si no sería otro más que lo maldeciría aún muerto…

Miro una vez más al moreno que lo miraba impaciente, sonriendo de una manera extraña dijo.- Maldición…Siempre encuentro una escusa para no hacerlo… Creo que tendrás que esperar un poco…Gomen ne…… pero no quiero dejar nada pendiente…

_Siempre…_

_Siempre……!_

_Porque siempre busco una excusa…_

_Porque no puedo acabar de una vez con esto…_

_Quiero verte…_

_Estar contigo…_

_Abrazarte…_

_Besarte_

_Y eso lo puedo hacer acabando con mi vida…_

_Y así estar juntos por siempre…_

_¿Qué pasa?_

_¿Me da miedo?_

_Me da miedo el hecho de que si desaparezco…_

_Quizás no te encuentre…?_

- Esta bien…-Dijo abrazándolo- Puedo esperar un día más…Pero que sea solo un día…

* * *

-Otra vez tienes nuevo, Kakashi?- Le dijo Jiraya a Kakashi –Que le pasa a es vieja...

-Que pasa, Iruka?- Pregunto el peligris al ver que el moreno se había quedado pálido.

-Ano...Kakashi-sensei.- El peligris volteo al oír una voz que provenía de la puerta, y se quedo estupefacto, al igual que los demás presentes, al ver a aquella persona en el umbral de la puerta.- Disculpe, pero necesito hablar con usted...por favor...

Kakashi entro en la sala como de costumbre, a diferencia de que venía tan serio que nadie se atrevió a recriminarle su atraso como era costumbre.

Entro al principio como si nada luego de mirar afuera y decir algo a un par de personas que se encontraban en el pasillo, dejo sus libros sobre la mesa y miro seriamente con los alumnos.

- Buenos días- Saludo más que nada por obligación- Tengo algo serio de lo que hablarles...

………………………

Naruto, salió atrasado de su casa casi corriendo, pensando que Kakashi lo iría a matar.

Por las heridas y quemaduras, del día anterior no pudo dormir bien, y se despertó tarde…

………………………

"...Como les decía, este estudiante ha pasado por variadas dificultades, así que les pediré que lo traten al igual que cualquiera y que tengan sumo cuidado con él... y recuerden lo que les pedí, por favor..."

El Sensei luego de explicar la situación a los alumnos se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió dejando entrar a una persona por lo cual todos se quedaron mudos al darse cuenta de quién era.

Llego corriendo a la sala, luego de hablar con el inspector que lo miro con mala cara, y abrió la puerta sin molestarse en tocarla, y agacho la cabeza excusándose por llegar tarde a la vez que jadeaba.- Disculpe, sensei…me quede dormido y….-Pero ni siquiera pudo terminar lo que iba a decir, porque se quedo mudo...

Junto al Sensei, se encontraba la persona la cual nunca más pensaba ver, que estaba muerto, que se le había aparecido tantas veces… estaba dándole la espalda, era alto, de tez pálida, obviamente no lograba ver sus ojos, pero ese peinado...parado en forma de puntas de color azabache, las podía reconocer a kilómetros de distancia...

Sintió que sus labios temblaban y se movían solos, temiendo que solo estuviera soñando y que de pronto despertaría en su cama.

-Sa...Sasuke...- Llamo temerosamente en voz baja pero de forma audible...

_Volteé a ver al dueño de esa hermosa voz..._

_Y encontré a un par de hermosos ojos azules..._

_Ojos azules que me miraban vidriosos y temerosos..._

_Pero el niño tenía una media sonrisa en su rostro..._

_La cual se ensancho más en cuanto me vio..._

_Aún estando lleno de espantosas heridas y quemaduras…_

_Pero yo me comporte forma fría..._

_Que se que le rompí el corazón..._

_En cuanto dije..._

-Te conozco...?

FIN CAPITULO I


	2. Memoryless

**Capítulo II ****Memoryless**

En el capitulo anterior...

Sa...Sasuke...?

_Volteé a ver al dueño de esa hermosa voz..._

_Y encontré a un par de hermosos ojos azules..._

_Ojos azules que me miraban vidriosos y temerosos..._

_Pero el niño tenía una media sonrisa en su rostro..._

_La cual se ensancho más en cuanto me vio..._

_Aún estando llenos de espantosas heridas y quemaduras…_

_Pero yo me comporte forma fría..._

_Que se que le rompí el corazón..._

_En cuanto dije..._

-Te conozco...?

Sentí que me moría...Estoy seguro que en ese momento me quede pálido...

_Y que me moría por dentro..._

_Pero una cosa si era segura…_

_Sasuke…_

_Estaba vivo…_

Porque diablos no me reconocía...?

_No lo lograba entender..._

_Lo mire con enojo fingido por si era alguna broma..._

_Pero él solo seguía mirándome con ojos vacíos..._

_Ni que estuviera muerto..._

_En ese momento iba a protestar, pero..._

Naruto.- Dijo severamente Kakashi.- Vas a explicarme tu atraso afuera, ahora...

-Pero, Kakashi-sensei.-Intento decir el Kitsune, pero el Sensei lo saco de una oreja de la sala, y le indico al Uchiha donde sentarse.

Kakashi-Sensei!!- Gritaba Naruto por el pasillo intentando soltarse.- No entiendes que es Sasuke!!!

De pronto el peligris se detuvo en seco.- Naruto, escucha...

-Porque Kakashi-sensei...?- Intentaba Naruto de no llorar.- Porque no me reconoce, dattebayo?

-No es eso…

"_**La persona que amas, se separara de manera drástica de ti…"**_

- Y yo que lo busque tanto…

"_**Seguirán queriéndose a la distancia…**_

_**Y el lazo que formaron nunca se cortara…"**_

-Naruto…

"_**Aún con dolor, y los recuerdos lo buscaras…"**_

- Y yo que lo creía muerto…

"_**Pero cuando lo encuentres algo inesperado ocurrirá…"**_

-No es que no te reconozca…!

"_**Y después al reencontrarse nuevamente…**_

_**No te reconocerá…**_

_**No sabrá quién eres…"**_

- Entonces porque, si cuando lo llame él...

"_**Por mucho que lo intentes no te recordara…"**_

- Naruto...El no te recuerda!

- ……… Pero porque…?

"_**Porque habrá perdido la memoria…"**_

- Sasuke...perdió la memoria...

La clase entera se había hecho un desorden, casi todas las chicas, se habían acercado al Uchiha, aunque este ni les hacía caso y solo miraba la puerta del salón donde había aparecido aquel rubio tan extraño... al igual que Hinata , que se había quedado en su puesto , mientras Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba y Shino comentaban la situación del Uchiha.

- Supongo que el Sensei debe de estar explicándole a Naruto, lo de Sasuke.- Dijo Shikamaru.- El no suele pedir explicaciones por atraso...

Chouji asintió con la boca llena de papas fritas (Que original XD), mientras Kiba sacaba a Akamaru de su mochila, que lo tenía escondido XD, y Shino...miraba el techo XD

- Si, pero...esto es demasiado raro...- Reflexiono Kiba preocupado.- Como Sasuke, pudo haber perdido la memoria.- Dijo en un susurro para que el Uchiha no lo escuchara.

_Que es lo que ocurre…_

_Porque todos me tratan de esta manera…_

_Conocen mi situación…_

_Y actúan como si hubiera sido compañero de ellos desde siempre…_

_Aún así me hacen preguntas tontas, de lo que me gusta o no me gusta…_

_Como si lo recordara…_

_Pero…_

_Quien era ese chico…?_

_Porque sabía cómo me llamaba?_

Justo en ese momento entro Kakashi junto con Naruto que venía deprimido y todos volvieron a sus asientos y el rubio también fue al suyo y se encontró con que el Uchiha se encontraba sentado allí e hizo una mueca.- Oye que haces en mi silla, teme!.- Gruño Naruto de mal humor.

-El Sensei me dijo que me sentara aquí...- Dijo mirándolo con sus fríos ojos a lo que Naruto miro con odio a su Sensei que estaba sentado con las piernas sobre la mesa, silbando descaradamente mientras miraba hacia otro lado, a lo que al rubio simplemente le rodó una gotita en la cabeza y se resigno a sentarse en el asiento de al lado.

Apenas Naruto se sentó, el Hatake carraspeo.- Ejem...Bueno, abran su texto en la pagina 58 y hagan los ejercicios con la persona que tengan "al lado".- Dijo dando énfasis a lo ultimo a lo que al Uzumaki le dieron ganas de estrangularlo.

-Oe, Dobe te pasa algo?- Pregunto el moreno al ver los continuos cambios en la cara de Naruto.

Este lo miro con enojo acumulado y un pequeño sonrojo en la cara.- A QUIEN DIABLOS LLAMAS DOBE, TEBAYO! Y DE DONDE SACASTE QUE ME PASA ALGO!!!!- Grito parándose sobre la silla y colocando un pie sobre la mesa y comenzó a reírse falsamente sin lograr disimular nada.- SI A MI NO ME PASA ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA JA-JA-JA-JA!

Todos los que se encontraban a su alrededor se alejaron, menos Sasuke que lo miraba con una gotita en la cabeza, pero seguía sin cambiar su fría expresión.

-Ya, Dobe mejor hagamos los ejercicios...Sé muy bien cuando la gente no quiere contar sus problemas...- De donde saco eso…si no recordaba nada, pensó. En fin ante esto el rubio se sonrojo y cohibido se sentó a hacer los ejercicios, mientras a los demás presentes les rodaba una gotita en la cabeza, que no lograban entender los continuos cambios del rubio que no eran típicos en él...

La campana sonó y Naruto se dispuso a ordenar rápidamente sus cosas, para luego levantarse para irse, pero una voz que lo llamo hizo que se detuviera.

- Oye espera...

_Cuando volteé..._

_Encontré a esos ojos negros mirándome..._

_Seguían mirándome sin vida..._

_Pero a la vez se veía nervioso..._

_Incluso estaba con un pequeño sonrojo..._

_Nunca pensé en verlo así..._

_Me dolía verlo..._

_Solo por el maldito hecho que me hubiera olvidado..._

_Y lo peor de todo es que nuevamente era mi culpa..._

_Por eso creo que intente actuar como si no pasara nada..._

- Que quieres, Uchiha.- Dijo tratando de parecer cortante.

-...

-Vamos habla...!

-Co...Cómo te llamas...?

_Creo que en ese instante me quise morir..._

_Definitivamente no me recordaba para nada..._

_Yo tenía la pequeña esperanza de que sea que al llamarme "Dobe" como acostumbraba, tuviera que sea en cuenta mi nombre..._

_Pero, claramente no era así..._

_Tenía que ser fuerte..._

_No importaba lo que me costara..._

_Ya había pasado por varias situaciones horribles..._

_Aunque esta era la peor de todas..._

_Que la persona que uno ama ni siquiera se acuerda de tu nombre..._

_Soy un egoísta…_

_Debiera agradecer…_

_De que mi Sasuke esté vivo…_

- Mi nombre...es Naruto Uzumaki......- Logro decir antes de salir corriendo de la sala.

El Uchiha se sorprendió al mirar a los ojos de Naruto que se habían llenado de lagrimas al decirle su nombre, que se dispuso a seguirlo, pero una niña de pelo rosado se le acerco, mejor dicho se le aferro del brazo.- Ne, Sasuke-kun me quieres acompañar al baño??- Pregunto la peli rosada con su voz chillona.

- No, Haruno-san, déjame que estoy ocupado...

- Pero Sasuke-kun me lo prometiste!!!- Alego la frentuda, sin mostrar intención alguna por soltarlo.

- Te dije que no! _"¿Y en que minuto???"_

- Cierto, porque me dijo a mí, ne Sasuke-kun???- Pregunto Ino agarrándole del otro brazo.

- No, me dijo a mí!!-Dijo otra que también se acerco.

No, a mi!- Pronto se empezaron a acercar más y más chicas a Sasuke, que para suerte de este se hizo una bola de humo por donde se escabullo como pudo y salió de la sala encontrándose con la niña tímida de su curso y otra que parecía de otra clase, que llevaba un peinado con dos tomates en la cabeza, quien al verlo lo saludo como si lo conociera de toda la vida, por lo que decidió acercarse a ellas.

-Sasuke! Cuanto tiempo! – Saludo la de pelo castaño.

-Disculpa?

-A no te acuerdas? Soy Tenten de III C, te conocí cuando estábamos en secundaria, al igual que Hinata.

-Ten...Tenten-senpai......- Susurro intentando callarla, ya que conocía la situación de su compañero.

-No me acuerdo...

-Oh... qué pena T-T... Todavía tienes admiradoras? – Pregunto viendo que el Uchiha miraba para todos lados, como vigilando si venia alguien, pero en verdad estaba asegurándose si es que veía al Kitsune, cerca. Kawaii! – Dijo como si el moreno le hubiera contestado.- Igual que en secundaria ^^

-Qué...?

-Etto...Sasuke-san, creo que será mejor que te vayas, puede que luego te pillen.__.

-Oh, sí...- Dijo dando una última mirada a Tenten antes de irse, corriendo a buscar a Naruto.

-Sa-Sasuke-san...

El moreno se detuvo, para mirar a Hinata con su mirada vacía.

- Si...Si buscas a Naruto-kun...vi que fue al patio ^^

-Gracias...o.o- Dijo antes de salir corriendo.

-Qué pena que no se acuerde de mi T-T

-De...de eso te quería hablar...Tenten-senpai

Naruto se encontraba en el patio del instituto subido a una rama de un árbol, se veía triste...y con toda razón.

_Porque me tiene que pasar esto a mi..._

_Acaso nunca basto con el sufrimiento que cargue durante dos años..._

_En que pase buscándolo..._

_Lo que me dijo aquella adivina al final era cierto…_

_Hice todo lo que pude para que volviera a mi lado..._

_Pero cuando lo tenía al alcance de mi mano..._

_Lo perdí nuevamente..._

_Llegue creer que estaba muerto…_

_Aún recuerdo lo que me dijeron..._

_Aquellos sujetos..._

_Que trajeron a mi Sasuke devuelta..._

_Que hicieron lo que yo no pude hacer..._

_Sasuke..._

_Estas aquí..._

_Vivo…_

_Pero sin recordarme..._

_...._

_Sasuke, te extraño..._

_Aún cuando estás cerca..._

_Te sigo extrañando..._

_Sasuke…_

-------------------------------Flash back--------------------------------------

_Naruto con sus doce años se encontraba en una feria junto a Sasuke, ambos llevaban una yukata, la del rubio era anaranjada, mientras la del moreno era azulina._

_Naruto se veía alegre como siempre, y Sasuke lo miraba con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios, de pronto miro la mano del Kitsune que colgaba revoltosamente, y acerco la suya a ella dispuesto a tomarla._

_-Ne, Sasuke quieres algodón de azúcar?- Dijo Naruto al ver un carrito a lo lejos._

_Sasuke pareció caerse, pero se paro rápidamente.- Que te pasa, Sasuke-baka -.-U_

_- No nada -////- "Mierda no le pude tomar la mano T-T"_

_-Bueno quieres o no?_

_- Bueno.- Dijo el moreno completamente rojo tomándole la mano al Kitsune, a la vez que se disponían a correr y a Naruto le aparecía un ligero sonrojo en la cara y se quedaba mirándolo, pero luego daba una pequeña sonrisa._

_Luego de comprar los algodones vieron una carpa que decía "VEA SU FUTURO" y Naruto arrastro a Sasuke hacia él y le pidió que lo esperara afuera._

_Al entrar, encontró en una sala pequeña una mesita con una bola de cristal y detrás de ella se encontraba una mujer de largas uñas y cabello enrulado, que lo invito a sentarse._

_- Bien, que te trae por aquí.- Pregunto la mujer, pero en cuanto Naruto iba a hablar interrumpió.-...No me digas, yo mismo lo consultare XD_

_Naruto espero nervioso, mientras la mujer miraba en su bola de cristal XD y hacia unos gestos extraños, y de pronto miro al rubio con los ojos desorbitados._

- Esto es horrible...- Dijo la mujer finalmente.

- Que, que sale!!!!!!

"_**La persona que amas se separara de manera drástica de ti...**_

_**Seguirán queriéndose a la distancia…**_

_**Y el lazo que formaron nunca se cortara…**_

_**Aún con dolor, y los recuerdos lo buscaras…**_

_**Pero cuando lo encuentres algo inesperado ocurrirá…**_

_**Y después al reencontrarse nuevamente…**_

_**No te reconocerá…**_

_**No sabrá quién eres…**_

_**Por mucho que lo intentes no te recordara…**_

_**Porque habrá perdido la memoria…**_

_**Y el culpable de eso…**_

_**Serás tú..."**_

Al oír la predicción se levanto rápidamente con lágrimas en los ojos, y luego salió corriendo fuera de la carpa chocando con Sasuke, que seguía esperándolo, que lo llamo preguntándole que pasaba, pero aun así siguió corriendo lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían saliendo de la feria.

Corrió tanto que llego al rio, atardecía, se recostó boca arriba sobre la hierba, mientras lloraba desconsoladamente.- Porque me pasa esto...

Estuvo un buen rato así llorando sin lograr calmarse, en algún momento luego de haberse recostado boca abajo, sintió unos pasos y una sombra sobre él.

- Dobe...- Se escucho la voz dulce del moreno, a la vez que se sentía el ruido de la hierba de alguien arrodillándose a su lado.- ¿Que paso? Mira que hasta se te olvido pagarle a la adivina…

El rubio levanto la mirada con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, y vio a Sasuke frente a él, quien lo miro preocupado.

- Naru...dime porque lloras...

El Kitsune no aguanto y se lanzo sobre los brazos de Sasuke que se sonrojo notoria mente, para luego abrazarlo de manera protectora, el rubio simplemente no decía nada mientras el sol se ocultaba entre los árboles.

Luego de un rato el moreno deshizo el abrazo.- Naruto...que te dijo la adivina para que quedaras así?

Naruto hizo un puchero, intentando evadir la pregunta.- Naruto dime por favor...

-......Me dijo...que...la persona que más me importa... la persona que amo...se separara de mi…luego…cuando nos encontremos…se va a olvidar de mi......que nunca va a recordar nada......Ni siquiera quien soy!!!-Sollozo el rubio.

Sasuke lo miro seriamente, medio celoso.- La persona que amas...

- Que cuando lo llame no me reconocerá, porque perderá la memoria!!!!!!!- Dijo llorando desconsoladamente, a la vez que Sasuke miraba un poco extrañado por lo de la pérdida de memoria.

-La persona que amas... es Sakura?- Pregunto Sasuke con claros celos

Naruto se sorprendió ante la pregunta y se quedo mirándolo.

-Po...Porque me preguntas eso...?

- Lo es o no?

-No, Sasuke si la persona que más me importa es...-Se calló tapándose la boca con ambas manos, arrepintiéndose de lo dicho.

-¿Es...?- Pregunto Sasuke insistentemente.

- Sasuke...

- Vamos dime!

-Ya te dije!!!

-.................

-.................

-Ha...Hablas en serio?

- sí.... ._.- Respondió mirando el suelo-...Te quiero.- Susurro cerrando los ojos sin querer ver como lo dejaban solo y el fin de su amistad llegaba...pero sintió unas frías manos levantando su rostro, y limpiaban sus lagrimas.

-No sabes lo que me alegra oír eso...- Le dijo sonriéndole con ternura.

-Qué...?- El rubio se sorprendió al ver que tenia los labios del moreno a tan escasos centímetros de los suyos.

- Yo...siento lo mismo- Le dijo simplemente Sasuke uniendo sus labios con los del Kitsune, quien lloro de felicidad, mientras el mayor introducía su lengua dentro de la boca del menor, arrancándose gemidos, a la vez que se recostaban en la hierba besándose.

- Sasuke...- Llamo en un susurro separándose del moreno en cuanto logro calmar su respiración, a la vez que se acurrucaba en sus brazos.

- Dime, Usurotonkachi...

-Qué pasa si lo que me dijo la adivina pasa en verdad?

- Baka, si esas cosas no suceden

- Pero, si es que pasa...? Si tú me olvidas?

Yo no te voy a olvidar nunca Naru.- Le dijo tratando de tranquilizarlo, pero al ver que no parecía creerle le dijo.-...Te prometo...si es que pierdo la memoria...que te volveré a recordar...no importa cuánto tarde......

Te lo juro...

----------------------------------Fin Flash Back----------------------------------

_Por favor..._

_Sasuke..._

_Recuérdame..._

_Tal y como me lo juraste..._

_En ese atardecer..........._

FIN CAPITULO II


	3. No eres el mismo

**Capítulo III**

**No eres el mismo…**

El Kitsune seguía sobre el árbol intentando no pensar en nada, aunque poco resultado le daba, ya que el recién formado club de fans de Sasuke XD, corría por todas partes buscando al moreno sin éxito.

Ahora con todo lo había pasado no sabía qué hacer, mientras más pensaba en el Uchiha más culpa sentía que caía sobre él, especialmente cuando recordaba la conversación que había tenido hacia unas horas con Suigetsu y Karin.

-------------------------------Flash Back------------------------------------------

- Pero, porque Kakashi- Sensei!!??- Le preguntaba Naruto sin poder creerlo.

- Naruto cálmate yo no...

_-Como pudo olvidar todo!_

_Eso… aún no lo sabemos...- Se escucho una voz femenina detrás del rubio, a lo que volteo y vio a una mujer de pelo largo y rojizo, y ojos del mismo color, que llevaban unos lentes cuadrados, junto a ella había un hombre muy alto de pelo blanco y algo largo y unos ojos color violeta._

_- Nosotros fuimos los que trajimos a Sasuke, de vuelta a Japón- Hablo el joven como aburrido.- Mi nombre es Hozuki Suigetsu._

_-El mío Karin.- Saludo la otra._

_- D-donde lo encontraron, tebayo?- Pregunto el Kitsune demasiado sorprendido.- Porque perdió la memoria!_

_- Lo encontramos en China, junto al puente cerca del hotel Xining._

_- Que…-El rubio casi se quedo mudo.-Pero si ahí..._

-Lo que nos dijeron los médicos es que padece de amnesia total disociativa.- Dijo Karin.

- Pero... ustedes de donde conocen a Sasuke!

Suigetsu miro un momento a Karin antes de responder.-La verdad es que nosotros también estuvimos con Orochimaru, y ahí conocimos a Sasuke.

- De ahí entre los tres intentamos escapar, pero Sasuke no lo logro...hace poco Suigetsu y yo, fuimos a sacarlo.

-Cuando fuimos, lo encontramos, en el puente intentando suicidarse...por suerte lo pillamos a tiempo, estaba llorando y **con sangre en su ropa que no era suya.**

- Lo único que nos dijo fue que Orochimaru estaba muerto, y luego hablo puras cosas sin sentido...incluso te nombro a ti varias veces, y se desmayo, en cuanto despertó ya no recordaba nada, ni siquiera su propio nombre...

- Solo eso...?- Pregunto Naruto más deprimido que antes.-...No...No saben en cuanto tiempo volverá a recordar?

-......

-......

- Díganme!

-No...La verdad ni siquiera sabemos...-Murmuro Karin con tristeza.- Si es que recordara...No nos dijeron si la amnesia seria temporal o permanente…

Para Naruto eso fue como una daga enterrándosele en el pecho, solo quiso estallar en lágrimas, pero se aguanto. Había aprendido a ser fuerte durante los años que estuvo sin Sasuke, no iba a dejar que eso fuera diferente.

_- Él no lo sabe, pero...- Hablo Suigetsu luego de un incomodo silencio que se había formado entre los tres.- Fue por eso que entro a este instituto, te investigamos y vimos que estabas con varios compañeros que antes tubo Sasuke...Se supone que debe estar en un ambiente que pueda estimular su memoria._

_- Pero, Suigetsu.- Reclamo Karin.- No nos dijeron que dependía del trauma?_

_-Trauma? –Pregunto Naruto, que lo único que quería era salir de allí, pero se mantenía firme mientras hablaba._

_- Hay que hacer lo que se pueda, Karin!!- Le dijo algo harto Suigetsu.- Al parecer la pérdida de memoria, fue producto de un trauma psicológico.- Dijo Suigetsu que ya se estaba aburriendo de explicar cada cosa.- Sasuke, debió haber sufrido un trauma muy grande, ya que como quiso suicidarse...pero como nosotros lo detuvimos, su inconsciente empezó a pedir que quería olvidar y alejarse todo lo doloroso…y bueno..._

_- Como fue, por decirlo así, un acto voluntario... que recuerde o no...Depende de él..._

--------------------------- Fin Flash Back---------------------------------------

-No...No lo puedo creer...- Murmuro Tenten impresionada.- Pero...como pudo perder la memoria??

-No se...- Dijo Hinata.- Etto...senpai les puedes decir a Neji-niisan y a Lee-san, no vayan a toparse con él...

-Uy...ya me pasó a mí.... T-T

-Pobre Naruto-kun… .__.

* * *

Ya habían pasado tres días desde la vuelta de Sasuke, ya todos en el instituto habían sido informados del caso del Uchiha, para evitar problemas con él.

Ahora este se encaminaba al instituto, muy temprano, ya que casi no había podido dormir y tenía mucho sueño acumulado, ya que entre el viaje y haber ingresado al instituto esos días no le habían permitido estar tranquilo.

Además de que tenía que pasarse huyendo de su club de fans -.-U

No había vuelto a hablar con el rubio, de ojos azules desde el primer día, y sentía que por alguna razón el mismo lo evadía. No entendía el porqué, y especialmente el porqué le molestaba, si acababa de conocerlo y con suerte habían hablado una vez.

Cuando llego al instituto no había llegado nadie...suspiro aliviado, al menos no tendría que soportar al club de fans -.-

Se sentó en su puesto y se recostó sobre la mesa mirando por la ventana, de pronto le vino un fuerte dolor de cabeza a lo que se paro agarrándose la cabeza con ambas manos, y gimió por el dolor.

_En ese momento sentí que la puerta se abría…_

_Y al mirar con algo de esfuerzo te vi a ti…_

_Me miraste alarmado…_

_Dejaste tus cosas en el suelo y te me acercaste…_

_Mientras yo hacia un esfuerzo enorme por no caer, mientras sentía que se me nublaba la vista y que mi cuerpo perdía fuerzas…_

_Mientras caía sentí unos fuertes brazos que me sostuvieron…_

_Lo último que pude ver fue a ti mirándome asustado..._

_Y llamándome desesperado, mientras perdía la conciencia..._

* * *

Yo corría por las calles lo más rápido que mis piernas me permitían, entre mis brazos llevaba una bolsa con ramen, para preparar...

No sabía que estaba haciendo ahí, ni porque corría, era como si mi cuerpo se moviera solo...

Cuando doble una esquina vi a un chico de mi misma edad seis años que me daba la espalda, con varias heridas en ella.

**Seis años...?**

**Porque...?**

**Y como lo sé...?**

Yo lo miraba sorprendido y lo llame como si lo conociera, si le preguntaba así como así que le había pasado, no me iba a responder.- Que estás haciendo aquí, Dobe.- Escuche mi antigua voz de niño.

El niño se restregó la cara, para luego voltearse ocultando un brazo tras su espalda.- Hola, Sasuke-teme solo estaba hiendo hacia mi casa, tebayo.-Dijo al parecer sonriendo, pero por alguna razón no lograba distinguir su rostro...

**Ni siquiera veo su cara, aún él mirándome de frente, pero yo y él hablábamos como si nos conociéramos...**

Yo lo miraba horrorizado, si en la espalda tenía heridas, en el resto del cuerpo era peor, y lo peor era que sonreía, no sé como lo supe pero lo sentía...

- Y tu Sasuke, que haces?

-Ba-Baka, que te paso!- Al final termine preguntando, habían habido muchas, pero esta vez fue demasiado.

-Que cosa...-Me pregunto haciéndose el tonto.- aaa... esto...nada solo me caí jeje ya sabes lo torpe que...Ay!!! QUE HACES SASUKE-TEME!!- Chillo de dolor, ya que le había agarrado del brazo que tenía escondido y me encontré que lo tenía todo herido, ni que le hubieran rajado el brazo o algo así.

-Quien te hizo eso!- Le grite tratando de que me dijera algo.- No sé porque nunca me cuentas que te pasa...

-Duele...!

-Porque lo estabas escondiendo- Dije soltándolo

El niño miro el suelo agarrándose el brazo.

- ...Es que...yo no te quería preocupar...

-Baka...- Lo mire enojado.- Crees que así no voy a preocuparme! Si siempre me ocultas todo...

-Gomen... –Sollozo mirando el suelo, en un pequeño susurro, que solo yo logre escuchar...

- Ven Usurotonkachi.- Le dije.- Vamos a cenar en tu casa.

- Ba...Baka, si no tengo nada para...!

Yo reí, tanto que hasta el niño que estaba frente de mí se extraño, y por alguna razón sabia que el baka iba a decir eso, así que le mostré la bolsa que traía.- La verdad es que iba a ir a tu casa igual, así que compre ramen.

El niño me miro feliz, ya que era su comida preferida y se me abrazo, a la vez que me sonrojaba y luego una pequeña sonrisa salía de mis labios.

Al poco rato de que estuviera así sentí un llanto en mi pecho, yo en ese momento no sabía qué hacer me sentía impotente..., solté la bolsa que llevaba y lo abrasé protectoramente.

* * *

El moreno abrió lentamente los ojos, y se dio cuenta de que estaba en una cama, miro a su lado y vio a Naruto que estaba sentado en una silla a su lado, y lo miraba preocupado.

- Uchiha, te sientes mejor?

Sasuke asintió medio ausente, se había quedado pensando en el sueño, de verdad había sido raro, además de que no pudo ver nunca la cara de ese niño...

De pronto noto que Naruto lo miraba algo dolido, y se notaba muy preocupado, por lo que prefirió hablarle.-...Que fue lo que me paso?

- Te desmayaste justo cuando venia entrando.- Hablo Naruto.- Shizune no neesan dijo que solo estabas muy cansado.

- Bueno, si la verdad es que no he dormido muy bien...

- Eres baka o que, no deberías venir si estas tan cansado, tebayo

-...

Me duele...

Me duele verlo así...

Con sus ojos tan vacíos...

Ojos que parecen de alguien muerto...

Me gustaría poder volver a verlos...

Que sea con un pequeño brillo...

Solo un poco...

Pero estas así...

Y eso no va a cambiar...

Quiero que recuerdes...

-Yo... no puedo faltar, tengo mis razones para no hacerlo...aunque…ni yo mismo las conozca…

-...Uchiha......

Justo en ese momento sonó la campana para entrar a clases, a lo que en seguida vino Shizune y le dijo a Naruto que fuera a clase que ella cuidaría de Sasuke.

Pero el rubio se quedo mirándolo un buen rato se sentía un poco mal. Sabía a lo que se refería el Uchiha, por lo que intento de sonreír de la forma más sincera posible, pero solo logro sacar una de sus típicas falsas.- Bien, Uchiha será mejor que duermas...nos vemos después!

* * *

Apenas tocaron la campana para el almuerzo, Naruto se dirigió hacia la enfermería, con el fin de ver como se encontraba Sasuke, pero en cuanto llego encontró a todo el club de fans del Uchiha, esperando a que saliera.

Suspiro resignado, ya le había pasado en el recreo anterior, así que decidió ir a almorzar a la azotea solo como siempre.

Al llegar allí se sentó en el suelo a comer apoyado a la reja mirando al patio del colegio.

_Lo único que pensaba era en lo que me había dicho el Uchiha._

_Tú me dijiste que no podías faltar..._

_Se a que te referías con eso..._

_Y eso me da a entender el porqué no has podido dormir bien..._

_Te has preocupado por intentar de recordar, no...?_

_Pero, eso no significa que debas forzarte..._

_No tienes que recordar momentos dolorosos que pasaste..._

_Ya que esos fueron provocados por mí..._

_Sentí agua acudir a mis ojos, cuando escuche una voz llamándome, a lo que limpie mis lagrimas y mire a Sasuke, sorprendido, que se encontraba en el techo de la caseta._

_-_ Que haces, allí arriba, Uchiha-teme!

-Que crees, escapo de esas bakas ¬¬ - Dijo algo harto.- Y tú? – Pregunto el moreno sin saber mucho de qué hablar.

- Pues almuerzo aquí ¬_¬ - Dijo Naruto, aliviado de que no lo hubiera visto.- Te encuentras mejor, teme?

-Si...Porque no subes?- Le invito el Uchiha

El rubio miro su hombro izquierdo algo preocupado antes de subir, a lo que el moreno arqueo una ceja y lo ayudo.

- Usurotonkachi...tienes una lesión o algo?- Pregunto el moreno en cuanto el rubio logro subir.

Naruto se sonrojo.- No es nada tebayo

- Pero te costo subir... porque no avisas así mejor bajaba.- Dijo Sasuke que sonaba preocupado, pero sus vacíos ojos, no lo demostraban.- Déjame ver eso...- Dijo acercando su mano al notar la venda que se asomaba por la camisa del kitsune, pero este lo detuvo con su mano.- No te preocupes...si estoy bien tebayo...- Dijo algo serio pero terminando en una pequeña sonrisa, sin soltar la mano del Uchiha.

- Oe, Naruto...

- Que...

- Ya puedes soltar mi mano ¬////¬- Le dijo sonrojado

-A...Perdón- Naruto a su nivel ya parecía un tomate, pero aún así le costó soltar la mano de Sasuke, que lo miraba extrañado.

_No entiendo..._

_Te comportas de manera tan rara a veces..._

_A veces pareces un niño revoltoso que oculta sus problemas tras esa sonrisa falsa..._

_Otras veces, cuando despierta tu lado débil..._

_Parecieras que estuvieras pidiendo ayuda..._

_Pero a la vez no estás dispuesto a recibirla de buena manera..._

_Ahora que te vi llorando..._

_No me atrevía preguntarte que te pasaba..._

_Ya que sentí que no me ibas a contestar..._

_Además…ni siquiera te conozco..._

-Oye…¿pero que te paso?- Le pregunto el Uchiha, insistente.- Estas lleno de heridas…¿Te paso algo ayer?

_Siempre es lo mismo…_

_Llega todos los días con heridas nuevas…_

_Pero llega siempre con esa sonrisa falsa…_

_Como si incluso él mismo intentara de creerse de que todo está bien…_

-Eh?...ah…no es solo……

-¿Es solo?

-Es solo que soy torpe y siempre me ando tropezando con las cosas jeje…

-……

-¿Qué?

-¿Y las quemaduras que tenias el día que llegue al instituto?

-Ah…eso…Es que como te dije soy muy torpe, y en el trabajo se me cayó el café… ^^U

- Ah...no sabía que trabajabas, pero y tus padres...?- Pregunto Sasuke extrañado.

Naruto bajo la cabeza.- Bueno...pues ellos murieron en un accidente, cuando era muy pequeño, teba...- Dijo Naruto. Sasuke iba a acercar su mano inconsciente, arrepentido, ya que había metido la pata, pero Naru fue más rápido y levanto la mirada, mientras sonreía nostálgico.- Pero...estoy bien, tengo a Iruka-sensei que es como un padre para mi, y a Deidara-niichan y con el trabajo puedo pagarme los estudios, teba.

-Perdón...yo no sabía.- Se disculpo Sasuke.-pero, dijiste que tenías un hermano?

- En verdad no…Solo que a veces lo llamo así, lo considero como mi hermano, ya que siempre se ha preocupado de mí y me trata como tal =^^ =

- ...Bueno mis padres también murieron, cuando tenía siete años, aunque lo único que se de ellos es eso....-Murmuro Sasuke deprimido.-Tu...sabes que perdí la memoria, no?

Naruto asintió, y se quedo mirándolo serio un momento antes de responder.

-Eres un baka, **Sasuke...**

-......?

-Tú aun puedes recordarlos. Los míos al menos murieron cuando tenía dos años - Dijo Naruto sonriendo a la vez que miraba el cielo.-Te aseguro que tienes más recuerdos de ellos que yo de los míos.

El Uchiha se quedo mirándolo largo rato, tanto que sin querer llego a intimidar al Kitsune.- Que, que tengo, tebayo! =O///O=

-Tu...- Empezó el moreno.- Desde cuándo que me llamas por mi nombre...?

-Ah...! P-perdón, digo Uchi...

- No...Está bien, prefiero que me llames Sasuke...- Dijo el moreno colocando una mano sobre la cabellera rubia, algo serio.- Gracias...

Naruto se sonrojo todavía más, poniendo una carita adorable, mientras intentaba esconderlo, cosa que arranco una pequeña sonrisa al Uchiha, algo tierna y sincera, dejando a un Kitsune perplejo, pero a la vez feliz.

_No podía creerlo...._

_Sasuke me sonrió..._

_Ahora me estas sonriendo como antes..._

_Incluso puedo ver ese brillo que le da vida a tus ojos..._

_Aunque es pequeño..._

_Puedo ver que si has podido volver a ser un poco como antes..._

_Puedes cumplir tu promesa..._

_No importa cuánto tardes..._

_Pero..._

_Yo siempre te esperare..._

FIN CAPITULO III 


	4. Ayúdame

**Capítulo IV**

**Ayúdame…**

_- Ne, Sasu-chan vamos...- Me decía un niño de ocho años igual que yo, alegremente, mientras me jalaba del brazo._

_-Pero,...- Empecé a decir, a la vez que evitaba el forcejeo de aquel niño al cual no lograba verle el rostro..._

_- Ne...vamos a jugar, teba...- Me insistía, pero yo no quería..._

_Siento miedo, quiero alejarme de él lo antes posible...Siento que si permanezco con él me lo van a arrebatar como lo hicieron con mis padres hacia ya más de un año, o puede abandonarme como lo hizo mi hermano..._

_La verdad es que no quiero acercarme a nadie más...ya que lo podría perder y no quiero sufrir de nuevo._

_El niño me seguía insistiendo que jugara con él, y empecé a frustrarme, no me apestaba él, si no el hecho de que lo iba a alejar de mí...tenía que hacerlo... y ese era el momento..._

_- YA PUEDES DEJARME TRANQUILO!- Exploté.- No quiero jugar contigo entiendes!- Le grite de tal manera, que llego a soltarme parecía que se iba a poner a llorar, al igual que yo..._

_- Pero, Sasuke...porque te pones así conmigo, teba..._

_- Ni siquiera entiendes como me siento!- Le grite, iba también a gritarle que no lo quería ver más, y así terminar con todo, pero el niño le dio la espalda al parecer molesto._

_-Perdón...-Se disculpo como siempre.- Solo intentaba de animarte, sabes?-Yo no podía hacer otra cosa que mirar el suelo arrepentido mientras hablaba.- Y no me digas que no entiendo como te sientes, porque sabes que no es así..._

_Yo también perdí a mis padres...por eso intentaba de ayudarte, baka...yo tuve que superarlo solo..._

_- Yo no te entiendo...- Dije simplemente, a lo que el niño me miro extrañado.- Como puedes sonreír y estar alegre todo el tiempo si también estas solo y la gente te trata mal...- Ante lo último el niño miro el suelo con tristeza, afirmando lo que decía._

_- ...Je...Quizás en lo ultimo tengas razón, y por no tener padres debería estar triste, pero...Yo decidí que no podía pasarme la vida llorando, tebayo...- Dijo mirando el cielo._

_-......._

_-Se que a mis padres no le gustaría que estuviera triste...Lo mismo deben pensar los tuyos, yo creo que les gustaría ver a Sasuke sonreír de nuevo, teba..._

_El niño mientras, miraba el cielo note que se formaban lagrimas en sus ojos, pero en seguida miro el suelo dándome la espalda._

_-...Tu dijiste que estoy solo...pero...Yo no pienso eso, tebayo._

_-A que te refieres Usurotonkachi..._

_El niño volteo a verme, esbozando una sincera sonrisa o eso al menos era lo que podía percibir... _

_-Que es imposible sentirme solo, porque estas conmigo, Sasuke...Ya que...eres lo único que tengo...-Dijo bajito._

_Yo lo mire con arrepentimiento, y yo que pensaba alejarme de él, todo por un tonto miedo que yo sentía..._

_Pero...si me separo de él...se quedaría solo, y quien dejaría un daño enorme en su corazón..._

_Seria yo mismo…_

_Y creo que en el mío también..._

_._

_Ya que para mi también es lo único que me queda, y lo pienso proteger no importa lo que me cueste..._

_Le acaricie la cabeza, a lo que el niño me miro extrañado, al mismo tiempo yo mire el cielo, quizás, tenía razón...Perdón, mamá...papá...así que sonreí lo mejor que pude y mire al niño mientras sonreía, que me miraba con asombro, a lo que le tome la mano y salimos corriendo._

_- Sasu-chan, adonde vamos...!_

_-Acaso no querías jugar...?- Le dije mientras corríamos, a lo que el también me sonrió._

* * *

-Oe, Sasuke...Sasuke, que te pasa?- Se escuchaba la preocupada voz del rubio.- Reacciona, Teme!

Ante el último grito de Naruto, el moreno pareció reaccionar y miro al ojiazul como preguntándole el porqué estaba gritando.

-Sasuke baka, porque te haces el sordo, tebayo.- Lo miro molesto.- Hace rato que te estábamos hablando y tu parecías en trance!

- De que estás hablando, Usurotonka...- Se quedo callado, ya que empezó a sentir un fuerte dolor de cabeza, a lo que Naruto se alarmo más y se dio cuenta de que estaba toda la clase mirándolo con Naruto y Kakashi-sensei frente a él, ambos mirándolo preocupados.

-Perdón...solo estaba pensando en otra cosa...- Otra punzada le llego en la cabeza, a lo que el rubio coloco una mano en la frente del moreno.

-Tienes fiebre...!

Kakashi luego de mirarlo una vez más preocupado, le dijo a Naruto que llevara a Sasuke a la enfermería (Si, de nuevo XD), cosa a lo que el moreno se opuso.

- Esta bien, Sasuke...Que pase eso en tu estado es normal, así que anda.- Dijo el sensei, con una casi imperceptible sonrisa, a la vez que ambos se quedaron extrañados, y luego Naruto colocara un brazo del moreno sobre su hombro y salieran de la sala.

Ambos caminaban en silencio por el pasillo, mientras el moreno se había quedado pensando.

_Que es lo que me está pasando..._

_No es la primera vez que veo a este niño y aún no logro verle la cara_

_Pero no estoy seguro...Fue un sueño, acaso...?_

-Naruto...- Lo llamo de pronto captando su atención preocupado.- En este rato...ahora...estaba despierto?

El Kitsune lo miro más preocupado y asintió, que acaso no se había dado cuenta?

_Ahora está claro..._

_La otra vez tampoco fue solo un sueño..._

_Que podría ser..._

_Acaso estoy recordando...?_

_Debe ser alguien que fue importante en mi vida..._

_Pero..._

_Porque no logro verle la cara...?_

- Sasuke...-Llamo el rubio, y el moreno lo miro.- Cuando Kakashi-sensei dijo que lo que te paso era normal...

-Que con eso?- Pregunto sin mirarlo, pero de repente se sintió mareado y sintió que perdía el equilibrio, y que los brazos del rubio lo sostenían quedando Naruto arrinconado a la pared con la cabeza de Sasuke en su pecho, provocando que el ojiazul se sonrojara.

-Sasuke, estas bien?- Pregunto intentando que no se le notara el sonrojo.

El moreno asintió, incorporándose como podía sin dejar de apoyarse en el rubio.

El moreno lo miro molesto.- Eso es algo que no te incumbe...- Le dijo finalmente de forma fría.

- Pero, Sasuke...yo...- Empezó el rubio dolido por la manera fría en que lo estaba tratando.

- No te metas!

Naruto solo pudo mirar el suelo deprimido, mientras volvían a caminar, ya estaban llegando a la enfermería cuando el rubio hablo bajito sin quitar la mirada del suelo-...Perdón, sé que no debo meterme en lo que no me incumbe, pero...- Dijo para luego soltarlo justo en la puerta de la enfermería y darle la espalda con las manos en los bolsillos, y el moreno se había medio girado mirando el suelo.

- Pero, sabes...? Bastaba con que dijeras que no querías hablar de eso conmigo...Para que sepas hay gente que se preocupa por ti...

Ante estas palabras el moreno volteo completamente, encontrándose a Naruto dándole la espalda, dirigiéndose a la sala. Quiso detenerlo, al ver que se tocaba el hombro izquierdo adolorido y recordó la herida que tenia, pero tanto el dolor de cabeza, que cada vez era más punzante, y su orgullo se lo impidieron.

Quizás se había pasado un poco, pero de verdad no entendía porque se preocupaba tanto por él, si apenas lo conocía...bueno ya luego hablaría con él...Pensó a la vez que entraba a la enfermería.

* * *

Naruto caminaba por el pasillo con el hombro algo adolorido, pero le dolía más la forma en que lo había tratado Sasuke recién.

_Qué te pasa, Sasuke..._

_Tú no eres así..._

_Si hasta ahora nos llevábamos bien como antes_

_No entiendo porque me tratas así..._

_Si supieras que te quiero ayudar..._

_Sasuke no baka..._

- No deberías culparlo...-Se escucho una voz detrás de él, a lo que volteo y encontró a Suigetsu apoyado en la pared con los brazos cruzados.- Sasuke está algo frustrado eso es todo...

-Pe-pero porque?! Y que estás haciendo aquí Suigetsu-san?

- Solo vigilaba a Sasuke.- Dijo el de pelo blanco, ante la reacción del rubio siguió.- Sabíamos que este tipo de cosas podrían pasar, pero si se encuentra solo, puede ser peligroso...- Se detuvo al ver que Naruto lo miraba con cara de _"Que te pasa si ha estado todo el tiempo conmigo, tebayo!!"_.- Pero al ver que esta siempre contigo...no hay de qué preocuparse.

El kitsune dio un suspiro, viendo que al menos confiaban en él.

- Sasuke se desmayo hace unos días...Supongo que tiene que ver con lo que paso ahora, no?

- Pues si...

- Y que significa?

- Pues, no estoy seguro pero...

* * *

El Uchiha salió tranquilamente de la enfermería, ya le habían explicado lo que pasaba... y estaba ya más tranquilo, ya que en los últimos días había comenzado a frustrarse por no recordar nada...

De pronto recordó la discusión que había tenido con el rubio, así que se dirigió a la sala cuando vio a todo su club de fans corriendo hacia él, a lo que Sasuke tuvo que voltear y...ver que no tenia salida XD así que abrió la ventana y salto por ella, cayendo en el patio mientras las locas se dirigían a las escaleras.

* * *

Naruto salió algo decepcionado de la enfermería, al no encontrar a Sasuke quería arreglar las cosas con él, así que decidió ir a la azotea a ver si lo encontraba, pero tampoco, fue hasta la sala y tampoco estaba y al ver por la ventana vio a todo el fan club del Uchiha corriendo por el patio en su búsqueda.

El rubio suspiro resignado y decidió ir al patio también XD en una de esas lo encontraba...

Llego hasta un pequeño bosquecito que había en el instituto, camino entre los árboles un rato y vio a un par de niños jugando, a lo que sonrió al recordar que allí jugaba junto a Sasuke, cuando eran unos niños.

------------------------------Flash back-------------------------------------------

_- Naru-chan, mira, mira encontré un lugar para nuestro escondite!- Decía Sasuke animado con sus cinco años, llevando de la mano a Naruto._

_-Pero, Sasu-chan donde me llevas, tebayo_

_-Tú solo ven y mira..._

_- Aquí...? –Dijo Naruto temeroso al llegar al bosquecillo.- Pero...si está prohibido, teba...Qué pasa si nos pillan...?_

_- Si nadie entra aquí.- Decía el Uchiha menor a medida que lo llevaba de la mano, a través de los árboles._

_-Pero...si nos pillan...- Se quejaba el Kitsune, intentando soltarse_

_-Baka, y eso que si nos pillan no importa yo te protejo!.- Dijo Sasuke con determinación, mientras caminaban y luego bromeo.- O es que tienes miedo...?_

_- Que te pasa, Sasu-chan...! Yo no tengo mied...- No pudo seguir debido a un ruido que se escucho detrás, dejándolo paralizado, y Sasuke se rió._

_- Baka, si es solo un gato- Ante esto el rubiecito se sonrojo notablemente y el moreno se rió.- Baka, te pusiste rojo._

_- No es cierto!- Rió el rubio nervioso a lo que el pequeño Sasuke lo miro sonriendo._

_- Je...Así te ves mejor, no crees?_

_- A que te refieres, teba..._

_- Que sonriendo te ves más bonito ^^_

_- Baka ¬///¬_

_- Ya sigamos.- Dijo el moreno al ver más calmado al Kitsune._

_Siguieron caminando hasta llegar a un lugar más abierto con un árbol de Sakura en medio, aunque aún no florecía._

_- Aún falta para que florezca, pero mi mamá me dijo que los Sakuras se ven bonitos cuando florecen.- Dijo el Uchiha a ver la cara de asombro del rubio._

_Naruto lo miro sonriente y le tomo la mano para correr hacia el árbol y subirse a él._

_- Sasuke, mira hay una que floreció!- Exclamo el kitsune, mientras tomaba la flor entre sus manos que había caído, y se la mostraba al moreno que sonreía tiernamente.- Gracias, Sasu-chan_

_Y luego de agradecerle, le abrazo y le dio un beso en la mejilla, quedando el moreno como tomate._

_-Jaja, Sasuke esta rojo jajajaja_

_- Cállate, dobe!- Dijo avergonzado._

---------------------------------------Fin Flash Back------------------------------

_Todavía no florecen…_

- Niichan, estas bien?- Se escucho la voz de uno de los niños.

- Parece que se quedo dormido, Kiosuke.

- Se supone que no deberían estar aquí.- Dijo el kitsune viendo de lejos a los dos niños detrás del árbol de Sakura.

-Kya! Nos pillaron T-T

- No se preocupen no los voy a acusar, tebayo.- Dijo Naruto tranquilizándolos.- Este lugar era mi favorito cuando niño así que no hay problema =^0^=. Pero, que estaban haciendo aquí?

- Pues, estábamos jugando y encontramos a niichan durmiendo aquí.- Dijo el que se llamaba Kiosuke.- Ne, Seiji?

Naruto se acerco y encontró a Sasuke, durmiendo profundamente apoyado en el árbol, así que les dijo a los niños que mejor se fueran que él se hacía cargo. En cuanto se fueron se sentó junto a él, y comenzó a acariciarle el pelo, y ante el contacto el cuerpo del moreno se estremeció.

- Eres un baka Sasuke...-Murmuro Naruto para sí, mientras se sacaba su capa y se la colocaba al moreno, que pareció calmar los temblores.- Me gustaría que me contaras lo que te pasa...y así poder ayudarte, teme...-Susurro acercando sus labios a los del moreno, quedando a tal distancia que podía sentir su respiración, se acerco un poco más, pero se arrepintió y poso sus labios en su frente largamente.

Pronto sintió que el sueño lo invadía, así que se apoyo en el hombro de Sasuke quedándose profundamente dormido.

Pronto se sintieron unos pequeños ronquidos que venían del rubio, a lo que el moreno abrió los ojos y se separo rápidamente del kitsune, completamente sonrojado con cuidado de no despertarlo.

_La verdad es que siempre estuve despierto, pero al ver que Naruto venia no sé porque pero mi orgullo hizo que me viera obligado a fingir que dormía..._

_No sé porque, pero..._

_Al sentir que me acariciaba no pude evitar temblar, aunque luego me sentí cálido en cuanto coloco su capa en mis hombros..._

_Y pensar que iba a besarme......_

_No..._

_No debe ser eso..._

_Quizás debió haber estado comprobando si estaba muerto, el muy baka...¬¬_

_Eso!!_

_Pero..._

_Y el beso en la frente...?_

_No, tiene que haber estado viendo si seguía con fiebre...eso..._

_Porque me siento como decepcionado...?_

_Que yo sepa no soy gay o sí?_

_Y Naruto tampoco lo es, es obvio!_

"_**Pero, sabes...? Bastaba con que dijeras que no querías hablar de eso conmigo...Para que sepas hay gente que se preocupa por ti..."**_

_Naruto..._

_El siempre ha estado preocupado por qué no recuerdo nada de mi pasado..._

_Y yo tengo que ser muy baka y tratarlo mal...¬¬_

_Quizás debiera disculparme y dejar mi estúpido orgullo..._

_Pero..._

_Porque se preocupa tanto por mi...?_

_Si, somos amigos pero..._

_No nos conocemos tanto..._

_Él también evita hablar de cosas conmigo..._

_Si dice que tiene una simple herida, pero no deja que se la toquen, ni vean..._

_A mí me da la sensación de que es algo más..._

_Ahora que lo pienso..._

_Naruto es igual al niño que aparece en mis recuerdos..._

_Bueno...al menos en personalidad..._

_No podría ser...?_

_No..._

Comenzó a hacerle caricias en el pelo cuando de repente abrió los ojos, a lo que el moreno se alejo rápidamente, ligeramente sonrojado y aprovecho de sacarse la capa del Kitsune, mientras este se restregaba sus ojos, con sus puños...

- aw...Sasuke, despertaste tebayo...- Dijo mientras bostezaba.

- Toma...-Dijo sin mirarlo, mientras estiraba su brazo alzando la capa.- Para que pasas tu capa si después vas a dormirte, dobe...- Dijo sobrepasando el tono pesado que hizo que el rubio se ofendiera.

-Teme...!- Murmuro algo molesto, mientras le quitaba la capa.- Para que uno se preocupa por ti, si luego vienes y lo recriminas...!- Termino, para luego pararse e irse, mientras se colocaba su capa.

- Naruto, espera...- El rubio se detuvo unos instantes y medio giro el rostro.- ¿Que quieres…?- Le respondió el kitsune, a lo que Sasuke se sorprendió.- Que…Que te paso…? Estas lleno de heridas y rasguñ…

-No crees que no debiera importarte?- Pregunto para luego salir corriendo.

No pudo detenerlo ya que justo sonó la campana, para entrar a clases y el rubio se fue corriendo, cosa que era demasiado para su orgullo, además de que su fan club lo iba a impedir.- Mierda...

* * *

Ya había acabado el día y Sasuke no había logrado hablar con Naruto, ahora se encontraba en la azotea, viendo como todos se iban y escondiéndose del club de fans, que se encontraba en la puerta para pillarlo.

Pronto diviso a Naruto cabizbajo, que venía solo detrás de Shikamaru, Kiba, Shino, Chouji, Hinata y su primo de segundo, Neji. Y más atrás venia Kakashi-sensei junto a Iruka, que iban muy juntitos non.

De pronto, el club de fans del Uchiha se alejo rápidamente de la puerta, y apareció un grupo de gamberros de otra escuela, eran cerca de veinte, muchos o al menos los hombres tenían una capa parecida a la de Naruto y venían con unas espadas de madera, y venían con peinados medios punk.

El que parecía el líder, llevaba un peinado tipo Takamura (N/A: Hajime no Ippo)

-Oe! Me dijeron que el Kyubi Uzumaki volvió, aún después de la surra que le dimos!- Hablo con voz prepotente y mandona que llegaba a dar miedo.- Que venga a pelear conmigo ahora!

_Kyubi………… Uzumaki...?_

_No podría ser..._

Naruto camino hacia ellos.-Porque quieres seguir con esto, Matsuri?!- Pregunto ya harto.

Sasuke miraba sorprendido la escena... Naruto de esos tipos? No podía creerlo, al menos en los últimos días no parecía que el kitsune, fuera así...

- Vamos peleemos!- Dijo Matsuri, a lo que el rubio simplemente rió.

-Je, que pena...ya deje las peleas, tebayo...

- NO ME JODAS! He esperado más de dos putos años para hacerte pedazos!

_Dos...Dos años?_

_Naruto acaso se había ido...?_

_Porque...?_

_Yo también estuve dos años afuera, según me contó Karin-san..._

_No, no puede ser..._

- Que pena...-Repitió.- Pero para mí solo fueron un entrenamiento, tebayo. Además... Ya recupere lo que buscaba...y acaso no te conformaste con el otro día?

-Je, se notaba que no peleabas en serio…por eso…no te importa lo que le pase a ella, dijo señalando a la Haruno que la tenia agarrada del pelo un compañero de Matsuri.

- Sakura-chan...!

-Y vas a pelear, Kyubi?!

Naruto primero miro su hombro dudoso, y Sasuke recordó enseguida la herida que tenia, el rubio dejo su mochila en el suelo y corrió hacia los tipos y comenzó a noquearlos uno por uno.

Mientras peleaba, Sasuke miraba desde arriba la escena aferrándose con sus dedos de la reja…no podía creerlo, no parecía el Naruto que conocía...Peleando tenia la mirada de un demonio...muy extraña...

De pronto uno de los gamberros le logro golpear al kitsune con su espada de madera justo en el hombro izquierdo, en una distracción que había tenido, a lo que dio un grito desgarrador llevándose la mano contraria a la herida, mientras el resto de los gamberros se le tiro encima golpeándolo, mientras Naruto como podía intentaba proteger la herida.

-Naruto...!- Exclamo el moreno, preocupado al no ver al rubio, y luego miro a sus compañeros que estaban allí parados apoyando a los gamberros sin hacer nada...excepto Hinata que trataba de zafarse del agarre de su primo- Como no hacen, nada...-Murmuro…

_De pronto…_

_Nuestras miradas se cruzaron…_

_Sentí su mirada…_

_Débil…_

_Que intentaba mirar la mía entre tanta gente…_

_Sentí que me llamaba…_

_Que me pedía ayuda…_

_Podía leer perfectamente lo que esos hermosos ojos azules querían decirme…_

"_Sasuke…ayúdame……"_

"…_Sálvame…"_

Bajo lo más rápido que podía, logro escuchar un grito ensordecedor de Naruto, a lo que su corazón se acelero más...Hubo miles de gritos más y luego silencio...

Llego jadeando a la puerta del edificio y encontró a todos los alumnos del instituto, mirando hacia la entrada de este y al grupo de gamberros, que se encontraban todos inconscientes en el suelo.

El moreno miro a todos interrogante.- Donde, esta Naruto!- Pregunto, pero lo único que hicieron los demás fue mirarlo.- Porque no responden!- Grito, y luego miro al grupo de Shikamaru y se acerco a ellos, agarrando al Nara del cuello de la camisa.- Y ustedes, porque no lo ayudaron! Acaso no son amigos de él?!

Ni siquiera sabían que tenía una herida grave!?

-Tsk, que problemático.- Dijo simplemente el Nara.- Si eres su único amigo, donde estabas...?

-...!- El moreno se quedo sorprendido, y luego tiro a Shikamaru al suelo, para luego correr en búsqueda de Naruto, pero la Haruno se le abrazo al cuello.

-Sasuke-kun, tuve tanto mied...

- Ya suéltame, Haruno apestas!- Le grito sacándosela de encima, y corrió fuera del instituto.

Llego a correr dos cuadras, cuando diviso pequeñas gotas de sangre en el suelo, a lo que el Uchiha se alarmo y doblo la esquina corriendo siguiendo el rastro de sangre que a medida que avanzaba más se incrementaba.

Llego corriendo hasta una calle, y vio que el rastro seguía en la próxima esquina.

Cuando llego, encontró a Naruto dándole la espalda apoyado en la pared de su hombro derecho, mientras con el mismo brazo se agarraba el hombro contrario, mientras jadeaba de dolor.

Sasuke también se apoyo en la pared con ayuda de su mano, mientras jadeaba, estaba preocupado pero a la vez aliviado de haberlo encontrado.- Naruto...-Hablo jadeando, el cuerpo del kitsune tembló ligeramente al escucharlo.- Que bueno que te encuentro...Estas bien...?- Pregunto a medida que acercaba su mano para posarla en su hombro sano.

-No me toques!- Fue la respuesta del rubio sin siquiera mirarlo, a lo que el moreno bajo la mirada, viendo que el kitsune seguía enojado con él.

-Pero, Naruto...tu herida esta...

- No puedo quedarme a conversar, baka tengo que ir a trabaj...

-Que importa, eso Usurotonkachi! Es mucho más importante que revisen tu herida!- Le discutió el moreno.

- Esto no te incumbe, tebayo!!!!!!!- Le grito el de ojos azules, al fin mirándolo y el moreno pudo apreciar la mirada como la de un demonio en sus ojos, a lo que lo miro triste, ya que no podía reconocer a Naruto en sus ojos.

La mirada de Naruto pareció tranquilizarse en cuanto vio la triste de Sasuke y le sonrió débilmente.-Perdón....-Dijo bajito.-Agradezco que te preocupes... Pero, si quieres ayudar en algo mejor déjame solo...-Dijo después de sonreírle de la forma más sincera que podía, mientras volteaba y se iba cojeando débilmente y el moreno llevaba su mirada al suelo cerrando los ojos sintiéndose impotente.

_Porque..._

_Porque, no me dejas ayudarte, baka..._

_Aunque no lo creas me preocupas..._

_Me importas mucho..._

_No entiendo porque no confías en mí..._

_Con tu mirada me pediste ayuda…_

_Aunque no haya llegado a tiempo…_

_Intento ayudarte ahora…_

_Pero…_

_No me dejas…_

_No sé cómo pudiste sonreírme ahora..._

_En verdad es la sonrisa más bonita que he visto salir de tus labios..._

_Pero..._

_Siempre sonríes de forma falsa, ante los demás..._

_Quiero saber porque lo haces..._

_Al igual que ese niño..._

_..._

_Abro los ojos y veo un charco..._

_Es sangre..._

_Y en gran cantidad..._

_Ese Dobe..._

Sasuke corrió a gran velocidad siguiendo los rastros de sangre, aún sabiendo que con ese ritmo no debería haber llegado muy lejos.

Llego a una calle con mucha gente, y entre ellas, diviso a Naruto que caminaba a duras penas...

-Naruto...!- Lo llamo mientras se acerco lo más rápido que pudo al rubio que volteo a verlo pálido, con la mirada débil y perdida.

_Otra vez…_

_Esa mirada que pide ayuda…_

- Sa...su...ke...-Logro jadear el rubio, para luego desmayarse en los brazos de Sasuke, quien se asusto y le miro la cara, lo encontró inconsciente y pálido, mientras la herida no paraba de sangrar.

-Naruto...-Empezó a llamarlo.- Vamos...despierta, Dobe...Naru-chan.......-Dijo de pronto desesperado y se sorprendió de haberlo llamado así, negó con la cabeza para concentrarse en Naruto.

Luego miro a la gente, que pasaba mirándolo con asco.- Por favor...que alguien llame una ambulancia...!-Grito, pero la gente seguía caminando, ignorándolo.- Por favor ayúdenme!!!!!!!- Se puso a gritar desesperado, la gente comenzó a mirarlo con cara de que estaba loco.- Por favor......

_Naruto..._

_Porque...la gente es así..._

_Al principio creía que eran solos los del instituto..._

_Pero, veo que aquí la gente te mira con asco y murmura cosas contra ti..._

_Que acaso te odian...?_

_Pero, con qué motivo..._

_Para no querer ayudarte..._

_Y mirarme como si estuviera loco por querer hacerlo..._

_Naruto aguanta..._

_Que yo te voy a ayudar..._

_No me importa lo que los demás digan..._

_Debo ayudarlo..._

FIN CAPITULO IV


	5. Promesa de Protegerme

**Capitulo V**

**Promesa de protegerme…**

El rubio se adentro en la calle llena de gente, a la vez que caminaba débilmente, mientras la gente lo miraba con asco, le escupía y chocaba apropósito con él conociendo su estado.

_Lo siento Sasuke..._

_Sé que quieres ayudarme..._

_Pero..._

_Las cosas no cambiaron desde que te fuiste..._

_Sin contar...de que ya no soy débil como antes, tebayo..._

_La gente sigue despreciándome y tratando mal..._

_No quiero que te hieran por estar conmigo y ayudarme..._

-Naruto...!

_Escucho una voz que me llama..._

_Suena desesperada..._

_Esa voz..._

_Sasuke..._

_Voltee para ver si estaba en lo cierto..._

_Y era Sasuke que corría hacia mí..._

_Baka..._

_Te dije que no me siguieras..._

_Si te ven conmigo..._

-Sa...su...ke....-_Logre decir a duras penas, para luego sentir como mi cuerpo perdía fuerzas y sentir que tus brazos me apresan antes de caer, y luego acomodarme en el suelo, mientras logro ver tu rostro preocupado llamándome desesperado e intentando de pedir ayuda, cosa que nunca llegaría, mientras yo...simplemente me desvanezco...Y en la oscuridad logro escuchar que me llaman Naru-chan…_

* * *

_Desperté perezosamente en una habitación, estaba atardeciendo...Tengo la vista borrosa, me incorporo y siento un pequeño dolor en mi hombro, al mirarlo veo que lo han curado y que tengo puesto un suero en mi brazo, que estoy en un hospital??_

_-_ Recuéstate, Usurotonkachi...

El rubio dirigió su mirada hacia donde provenía la voz.- Sasuke...- Dijo al distinguir con la escasa visión que tenia por la anestesia al moreno...

- Eres un baka, Naruto! El médico dijo que guardaras reposo! – Se escucho a otra voz molesta, a lo que el aludido volteo y distinguió mientras era abrazado, a una cabellera larga y rubia tomada por una coleta y con la mitad de la cara tapada por un mechón.- Deidara-niichan!, que haces aquí?

- Deidara-san... estaba pasando justo por ahí cuando te desmayaste.- Dijo avergonzado, cerrando su puño con rabia, ya que no había sabido que hacer, en ese mal momento en que su amigo se encontraba en tal estado...si no hubiera estado ahí Deidara...Naruto habría... Tsk…

- Si, en verdad tuviste suerte...- Dijo el rubio mayor suspirando.- No hay quien te pare...Hm!

- Pero, si no fue nada tebayo...^^- Dijo con una sonrisa falsa.

Sasuke golpeo la pared.- COMO QUE NO FUE NADA!!

- Sasuke que...- Intento tranquilizar el kitsune, sin borrar su falsa sonrisa.

Deidara miro incomodo la situación y rió por lo bajo. Aunque el Uchiha hubiera perdido la memoria, seguía igual de preocupado por Naruto.

- Bueno, etto... voy a traer café y algo de comer. Vuelvo enseguida.- Dijo saliendo de la habitación.

Un silencio incomodo inundo la habitación. El ojiazul no borraba la sonrisa de sus labios, y el de ojos negros lo miraba con ira acumulada, se acerco a Naruto y al sentarse junto a él lo agarro de la camisa.- Baka, acaso quieres morir?

- No sé de qué estás hablando.- Dijo el rubio sonriendo.

- Entonces, porque...! Porque peleaste con esos tipos?!!

- Iban a lastimar a Sakura-chan, además fue tan solo una herida en el homb...

- Tanto el doctor...- Empezó Sasuke intentando calmarse, provocando que Naruto dejara de sonreír tontamente.- y Deidara-san... me dijeron que te habían disparado cerca del corazón...

-.......- El kitsune agacho la cabeza al recordar el suceso...

- Por qué no dijiste nada?- Pregunto el Uchiha de repente.- Porque no dejaste que te ayudara!- El moreno se empezó a desesperar con el silencio de Naru.- Pides ayuda y no la recibes!!

-Que…la pido…? –Pregunto un kitsune extrañado mirándolo a los ojos…

- No te hagas el tonto…mientras peleabas me miraste…como……si estuvieras desesperado…Como…si… pidieses…que te salvaran…- Dijo a la vez que iba soltando el agarre de la camisa…

-……

-Perdóname…

- …De que te disculpas……?

-Por no llegar a tiempo…-Dijo Sasuke agachando la cabeza.- Llegue en cuanto todo había terminado…- El rubio ante estas palabras abrió mucho los ojos a punto de llorar de felicidad…

_**Flash Back**_

_Estos bastardos…_

_Cuando serán capaces de dejarme en paz…_

_Peleando, inconscientemente dirijo mi mirada hacia la azotea del edificio…_

_Y te veo a ti parado viendo…_

_No puedo distinguir si tu rostro muestra desprecio, si disfrutas del espectáculo como los demás…_

_O si te preocupas por mí…_

_Si fueras como antes…al puro ver que alguien se atrevía a tocarme…_

_Hubieras corrido al instante en que empezó esto…_

"_Sasuke…ayúdame……"_

"…_Sálvame…"_

_No logro pensar otra cosa…_

_Recibo un golpe en el estomago…_

_Mi vista se nublo un poco…_

_Vuelvo a mirar la azotea…_

_No estás…_

_Definitivamente no eres el mismo de antes…_

_Ante la sola idea doy un grito que debió haber resonado por todo el vecindario por lo menos…_

_Y no pude controlar mi rabia acumulada y comencé a golpear a todos con más intensidad dejándolos inconscientes…_

_**Fin Flash Back**_

-Quería ayudarte antes de que me lo pidieras…-Dijo Sasuke angustiado.- Pero no sé porque…no pude…algo me lo impidió…Me siento tan estúpido…-Dijo colocando una mano sobre sus ojos apoyando su frente en el pecho del Uzumaki…-Si no fuera porque no te ayude en ese momento…quizás no habrías terminado así…

El rubio acaricio la cabellera morena, luego de poner una cara de arrepentimiento y limpiarse los ojos con la manga de la camisa-Baka…no es tu culpa…

-Pero si con suerte cuando me miraste fui capaz de moverme…

-…...Eso de que te mire……-Hiso una pausa dudoso de que decir.- Debió ser tu imaginación... –Dijo sin dejar de acariciar al Uchiha...- Jejeje

- De que te ríes, Usurotonkachi...?

-Es que…eres muy tierno =^w^=...- Dijo sonriendo.- Agradezco que te preocupes…=^^=

-......baka . ///. - El pobre no podía estar más avergonzado.

El rubio solo sonrió tontamente, al fin mirándolo y el moreno lo miro preocupado.- Naruto..., pero como fue...porque te dispararon...- Pregunto de pronto.- Quien intento matarte...?

- Nadie intento matarme tebayo...^^ Yo hice que me dispararan...

- Pero, porqu....??!

-Dime...- Dijo creando un silencio incomodo...- Qué harías si están por herir a la persona más importante para ti...?- Pregunto serio, para luego mirar por la ventana.

El moreno miro el suelo, mientras Naruto al ver que no había respuesta lo miro con una sonrisa amarga, y noto la misma en los labios de Sasuke, quien desvió la mirada y el rubio triste volvió a mirar por la ventana.

- Bueno...yo la verdad...tú sabes que perdí la memoria...

-..........

- Por eso podría decirse que no tengo a nadie importante, y no sé qué haría......- Dijo el de ojos negros deprimido, a lo que el rubio tuvo que aguantar las ganas de llorar.- Pero...Hoy... recordé algo...y la otra vez que me desmaye también.

-Eh…?

"_**No estoy seguro…pero…podría ser…que estuviera recordando…"**_

_Fue lo que Suigetsu dijo…_

"Estaba con un niño, debiera tener nuestra misma edad, era alegre, débil, solo y huérfano como nosotros, sonreía en cada momento...

Podía dar sonrisas por todo el mundo… pero todas falsas… aunque se estuviera muriendo por dentro…todo para no preocuparme y… por alguna razón…cuando estaba con él…sentía algo extraño en mi pecho...

No sé que puede ser… pero al parecer la única persona que nos quedaba éramos nosotros mismos...

Jeje que extraño…también le llamaba "Dobe" y "Usurotonkachi" como a ti…"

-Y no sabes quién era…?

-No…no logro distinguir su rostro…ni siquiera su voz…

-Y su nombre…?

-…Tampoco…

- En serio?- Pregunto el rubio, sin quitar la mirada de la ventana, mientras el moreno no lo hacía del suelo y pronto se escucho la voz casi como si fuera un sollozo reprimido del rubio, cosa que hiso que Sasuke levantara la mirada.- Pero por un lado no debieras deprimirte...al menos estas recordando, no?

Sasuke asintió y lo miro preocupado.- Lo que quiero decir...- Dijo finalmente el Uchiha, desviando la mirada todavía apoyado en el rubio.- Es que si esa persona estuviera en peligro yo creo haría lo mismo...

- Jeje, sí que pensamos igual, baka...-Dijo con la cabeza baja en un sollozo que no logro reprimir, por lo que el moreno se separo de él e intento obligar que lo mirara, pero el kitsune lo evito abrazándose a él, ocultando su rostro en su hombro, quedando el mayor muy sonrojado...

- Naruto, que pasa...?o///o

_Me asuste al no recibir respuesta..._

_Pensé que se sentía mal o algo..._

_Pero luego sentí que lloraba..._

_No sé porque…_

_Pero…_

_Mi cuerpo instintivamente me llevo a abrazarlo..._

_Rodeándole la cintura..._

_Y acariciando sus cabellos..._

_Pero se veía tan débil..._

_Nunca pensé en verlo así..._

_Y sé que por más que le pregunte no va a responderme..._

_No va a aceptar más ayuda que esta..._

_Sasuke..._

_Baka no puedo ser más feliz..._

_Si de tus mismos labios escuche que me estas recordando..._

_Sabes lo que eso significa para mí?_

_Al principio cuando dijiste que habías perdido la memoria, dijiste que no sabrías como actuar..._

_Y eso era lo que me había asustado..._

_Pensar que no volverías a ser el mismo de antes..._

_Que no me recordarías..._

_Que todo lo que vivimos no fue más que eso..._

_Algo que vivimos..._

_Pero que solo yo lo recordaría..._

_Pero por otro lado me duele…_

_Que no recuerdes mi rostro de niño_

_Mi voz…_

_Ni mi nombre…_

_Mierda...no quiero llorar más..._

_Soy un egoísta…_

_Debiera agradecer que estés vivo…_

_Que estés recordando…_

_Aunque sea un poco de mí…_

_Al fin aflojaste el agarre..._

_Y te obligue a que me miraras a los ojos..._

_Los vi cubiertos de lágrimas..._

_Aunque intentabas ocultarlas..._

_Porque no te gusta mostrarte como eres?_

_Limpie tus lágrimas con mis pulgares, haciéndote una caricia en el rostro, que se estremeció..._

_Acaricie tus cabellos dorados, que con la luz de la puesta de sol se veían más hermosos que nunca..._

_No sé él porque..._

_Pero en ese momento..._

_Sentí una sensación en mi pecho..._

_Como la que tenia con el niño de mis recuerdos..._

_En ese momento..._

_Me tomaste del mentón..._

_Y acariciaste mis labios que se estremecieron con el roce de tus dedos..._

_Sentí el fuerte rubor de mis mejillas..._

_Tus ojos negros y penetrantes me miraban con ternura, que solo me mostraste cuando estabas solo conmigo…_

_Acercaste tu rostro con suavidad como hacías siempre..._

_Y sellaste tus labios con los míos,_

_Quedando solos tú y yo..._

_En un principio no lo podía creer que me quede con los ojos abiertos por un segundo..._

_Y estos se llenaron de lágrimas, a la vez que mis brazos rodearon tu cuello correspondiéndolo..._

_Uniéndonos en un beso que hacía años que no nos dábamos..._

_Ese lugar no era hospital...._

_El tiempo no existía..._

_No te habías ido..._

_No habías muerto…_

_No perdiste la memoria..._

_La pesadilla nunca existió..._

_Todo nos pertenecía a nosotros..._

_Solo estábamos…_

_Tú y yo..._

_No estoy seguro de que sentía en ese momento..._

_Pero tenía la sensación de que era algo conocido..._

_Que siempre estuvo..._

_Algo que añoraba de muchos años a volver a tener..._

_Desesperadamente..._

_Al ver tus lágrimas y mejillas sonrojadas..._

_No pude evitar sentirme atraído por tus ojos que se veían hermosos con aquel tono carmín en aquellas mejillas..._

_Por eso lo bese…_

_Porque ese ser tan tierno y extraño me atraía…_

_Espera..._

_Que estoy haciendo..._

_Naruto es mi amigo no?_

_Que hago besándolo...?_

_Más importante..._

_Que hago besando a un hombre...?_

_Me separe suavemente de él..._

Un silencio incomodo se formo entre los dos, ambos sonrojados se miraron avergonzados, sin saber que decirse, mientras el sol de ese atardecer ya se había ocultado casi en su totalidad.

-Sa...Sasuke yo...-Empezó el kitsune medio avergonzado.

-No sé porque lo hice...-Dijo el moreno, levantándose para luego darle la espalda, también con un rubor en la cara.- Perdona...no sé porque fue...pero fue......-Trataba de decir sin siquiera creerse él mismo sus palabras.-...Esto...fue un error...

El rubio se quedo de piedra...y el que se le iba a declarar por segunda vez...y confesarle todo...Ya estaba pensando que el moreno estaba volviendo a ser el que era antes, la pesadilla en la que estaba no había desaparecido.

Además de cómo lo había mirado antes de besarlo...

- Su...supongo que a ti no te importa cierto?- Dijo el moreno nervioso, sin saber porque se sentía un estúpido.- Somos amigos no? Imagino que esto no nos va a afectar...Además...somos hombres...

El rubio sin poder creer lo que escuchaba, sintió ganas de llorar, de gritarle, de golpearle...Salir corriendo de allí...- No...Esta todo bien...-Dijo en un susurro el kitsune.

Justo en ese momento entro Deidara, con un par de tazas con café y un tazón de Ramen para el rubio, pero al ver el ambiente estuvo a punto de irse, pero el moreno le interrumpió.- No se preocupe, Deidara-san ya me iba...

- Algo paso aquí o no? HM! ¬¬ - Dijo el rubio mayor con mirada sospechosa, a lo que el Uchiha y el Uzumaki se sonrojaron, y el moreno miro a otro lado intentando de decir con incoherencias que no había pasado nada xD

- Jajajaja era broma. Bueno nos vemos mañana, Sasuke ^^

- Si...- Asintió el de ojos negros dando una última mirada al de ojos azules, que lo miro con una expresión de dolor, que le partió el alma.- Cuídate mucho, Naruto.- Dijo para luego ir a la puerta.

- No te preocupes...No seré un estorbo, tebayo.- Dijo fríamente el kitsune, cosa que hizo que le doliera profundamente al Uchiha...

-...Lo siento...-Dijo bajito.- Y perdón de nuevo por lo de hoy...- Dijo antes de irse dolido.

Naruto y Deidara se quedaron en un silencio algo incomodo, asegurándose que el Uchiha se hubiera ido, mientras el rubio miraba sus rodillas sobre la cama.- Y...? Que fue lo que paso?-Pregunto Deidara sentándose al lado del rubio.

-Shikusho...- Murmuro Naruto.- "Perdón" Dice...- Murmuro para luego estallar en lagrimas ocultando la cara.- Kuso, se nota que no ha cambiado...Pero...PORQUE ME HACE ESTO, TEBAYO!!!!

* * *

_No entiendo porque hice eso..._

_Kuso!_

_Porque lo bese!!!_

_Sobre todo porque le dije eso _!!!_

_Me siento un estúpido!_

_No me entiendo!!_

-Sasuke-kun...? – Se hizo escuchar Karin, a lo que el moreno volvió a la realidad, y se encontró comiendo junto con Karin y Suigetsu, que lo habían ido a visitar, ambos lo miraban extrañados.- Que te paso, Sasuke-kun? Estabas ido.

- No es nada...-Respondió secamente, a la vez que comenzaba a tomarse un jugo al seco.

- De seguro estaba pensando en el beso que le dio a Naruto... ¬¬

Sasuke escupió el jugo en la cara de Karin, a la vez que se sonrojaba notablemente.- QUE DICES?!! SI TU NI SIQUIERA ESTABAS AHÍ!!!.- Dijo apuntándolo con el dedo.

- Que...? Paso en serio? Si yo lo decía en broma...¬__¬

- N-no, no paso nada!!!- Grito Sasuke, más rojo.- No hagas ese tipo de bromas!

- Sasuke-kun está mintiendo.- Se quejo Karin, a la vez que se secaba el cabello.- Solo te estaba preguntando cómo se encontraba Naruto...

- NO ESTOY MINTIENDO!!!! Si, está bien...el solo...- De pronto volvió a recordar el beso, después lo estúpido que había sido al decirle que todo había sido un error...y por último, la expresión dolida del rubio y la forma fría en que le hablo antes de irse...

- Sasuke...? – Hablo Suigetsu interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

- Go-gomen...él solo necesita guardar reposo.- Dijo para luego levantarse.- Disculpen, pero necesito estar solo...-Se disculpo encerrándose en su habitación. Al cerrar la puerta apoyo su espalda en ella, con una mano en su cabeza que cubría sus ojos, a la vez que se deslizaba llegando al suelo.

_¿Por qué...?_

_¿Porque me siento así...?_

_Si todo esto fue solo un accidente..._

_¿Pero porque Naruto me miro tan dolido?_

_Mierda..._

_No encuentro ni una respuesta..._

_¿Será que Naruto es aquella persona que fue tan importante para mí?_

_No..._

_Él ya me lo habría dicho..._

_¡Como pude besar a un hombre!_

_Tengo demasiadas cosas en mi cabeza..._

_¿Qué debo hacer...?_

_¿Cómo deberé comportarme con Naruto luego de esto...?_

_Kuso..._

_Me siento mareado de nuevo..._

_La vista se me nubla, mientras caigo al suelo..._

* * *

_La nieve cae y cae._

_Maldito día…_

_Maldito invierno…_

_¿Por qué justo tenía que nevar ahora?_

"_**Y yo que quería hacer guerra de nieve contigo"**_

_Dijiste al escuchar que no teníamos permitido salir…_

_Yo también quería…_

_Pero a la vez no sería bueno…_

_Lo más probable es que los otros estúpidos se aprovecharían y te harían daño de nuevo…_

_¿Cómo lo has hecho para aguantar durante once años?_

_Sigo mirando por la ventana…_

_Intentando ignorar a las tontas de las chicas que les encanta molestar…_

_-Sasuke…_

_Como si no tuvieran nada que hacer…_

_-Oe Sasuke, me estas escuchando??_

_Al fin me gire, y vi a ese niño mirándome tratando de que le prestara atención.-Que quieres, dobe_

_-Te estaba hablando hace rato…-Se quedo mirándome un rato mientras yo miraba por la ventana.- Oye me estas escuchando o no?- Dijo de pronto agarrándome del cuello de mi poleron, a lo que me puse muy rojo sin saber porque…"Su rostro, esta tan cerca…"_

_Desvié mi mirada.- Oe!- Me dijo.- Estoy harto…porque los últimos días has estado así…!_

_Pronto las chicas se empezaron a acercar, y comenzaron a gritarle con odio que me soltara…-……, Mejor suéltame, ya sabes cómo son…- Dije sin mirarlo. Porque me sentía así?_

_-Al menos mírame a la cara ¬¬- Dijo acercándose más, a la vez que me ponía más rojo._

_**No quiero…**_

_**Porque simplemente no puedo verle la cara…**_

_**No puedo reconocerla…**_

_**Ni siquiera sé como era antes…**_

_**No logro distinguirla…**_

_**Ni siquiera al mover mis labios logro decir ni pensar su nombre…**_

_**Ni siquiera escucho su voz verdadera…**_

_**Ya que la suya suena distorsionada…**_

_- Pero, Usurotonkachi no estés tan cerca…_

_-Qué tiene eso…-Sonaba más molesto que antes._

_-Pues, dobe se puede malinterpre…-Dije girándome, y quedándome callado de repente…De pronto ambos nos empujamos, quedando ambos muy rojos, mientras las chicas chillaban, especialmente las fanáticas del yaoi, (Lalalala jejeje). Mientras una niña de pelo rosado se puso a llorar._

_Por accidente nos besamos…y frente a todos…_

_Ambos evitamos topar nuestra miradas, de seguro nos van a molestar…_

_Aunque…_

_El más afectado en todo esto quizás sea él…_

-Sasuke-kun…?- El moreno abrió lentamente los ojos, y se encontró con Suigetsu y Karin, que lo miraban preocupados…-Estas bien…? Te desmayaste luego de encerrarte en tu habitación.

El Uchiha asintió lentamente.-Solo tengo una pregunta…-Dijo mirándolos serio.- Antes estuve…en la escuela en la que estoy ahora?

-Eh?

-No se hagan…! Acabo de recordarlo, reconocí a unos compañeros!

_Pero porque…?_

_Porque no lo puedo reconocer a él…?_

Empezó a frustrarse, se llevo las manos a las sienes intentando controlarse, el no poder siquiera saber su nombre…lo tenía loco.

Karin y Suigetsu se miraron un momento en silencio, hasta que al fin el segundo se decidió a hablar.- Si, es verdad- Dijo intentando explicarle.- No es que no te pudiéramos contar, pero es que estabas muy inestable y nos pidieron que no te dijéramos nad…-Karin le pego un puñetazo, casi habla de más.

-¿Quien?- Pregunto Sasuke, al ver que seguían ocultándole.- Quien es y porque?? Porque no quería que me dijeran?

Karin luego de mirar con cara asesina a su compañero respondió.- No te puedo decir quien fue…pero, Sasuke-kun debes que entender que lo hacemos por tu bien…

-Como que por mi bien?! Acaso se pusieron a pensar que preferiría que me lo dijeran?

-Escúchame, tú no has tenido una vida fácil…

-Pero…

-Escucha, Sasuke…-Hablo Suigetsu ya cabreado.-No jodas, que mira que si te cuento lo más probable es que olvides todo de nuev…-Otro puñetazo de Karin XD

-Que…?

-La persona que nos pidió que no te contásemos dijo _"Tengo miedo que pase de nuevo lo mismo, por eso prefiero que no le digan…"_ Nos explico que más pequeño también perdiste la memoria…solo que perdiste parte de ella…

-Y eso porque fue…?

-Porque viste como asesinaban a tus padres…- Tercer puñetazo XD

-Los…asesinaron…?

- Hasta cuando vas a seguir hablando!!!!!!- Karin ya estaba que lo mataba.- Si…pero, el problema fue cuando le preguntaste a esa persona lo que había pasado, eran muy niños así que te dijo, y de ahí al shockearte olvidaste todo lo que te conto y todo lo ocurrido después del incidente…

- Pero…Ya crecí, no? Ya debieran poder contarme!

- No podemos…

-Que fue lo que me paso para olvidar todo?

-No lo sé…

- No mientan!

- No es mentira…te encontramos en shock y te desmayaste, de ahí no volviste a saber nada…aunque…

- Aunque que…?

- La persona que pidió que no dijéramos nada…Dijo no sé el porqué… Que había tenido la culpa…

- Y esa persona…la he visto…?

Suigetsu, por primera vez en toda la conversación miro dudoso a Karin antes de hablar (obviamente no quería otro puñetazo xD).- Si…

-De verdad no pueden decirme quién es? –Pregunto frustrándose más. Ya estaba harto que le escondieran cosas, Suigetsu, Karin y sobre todo Naruto…Estaba harto…

-Entonces…esta recordando?- Pregunto Deidara contento de ver después de mucho tiempo, sonreír otra vez a su hermano.

-Si! Y dijo que me estaba recordando!!- Naruto no podía verse más contento, el único hecho de pensar que su Sasuke estaba recordándolo, lo ponía feliz.

-Pero…entonces, que ocurrió antes? Los dos estaban muy raros…

-Bueno…eso…es que bueno si Sasuke me recuerda, pero no sabe que soy yo…

-Eh? Pero porque no se lo dijiste?

- Si sabe que soy yo de golpe, puede ocurrir lo mismo que la otra vez…

-Pero, Naruto…

- Además, ni siquiera…no sé el porqué, pero recuerda hechos, no me recuerda físicamente, ni mi nombre…-Dijo mirando sus manos.- Pero, de ahí…me abrazo, y también…

-Se besaron ¬¬

-Q-q-q-q-Como lo supiste?!

-Sasuke es muy obvio a veces -.-

-Cierto…=-.-=

-......

- Pero, de repente llego y empezó a disculparse…y dijo que era un error, que además somos hombres…-Dijo medio deprimido.- Y por eso me enoje xD. Antes a él no le importaba eso, pero ahora…

-Es normal eso…-Dijo Deidara acariciándole la cabeza.- Tienes que pensar que él no es consiente aún de que es gay…

- .___. Pero…

-Tienes que darle tiempo, para qué se dé cuenta…Tu mismo debieras saber que es difícil admitirlo.

-………

-Yo también tuve que admitirlo…-Dijo con un poco de nostalgia en su mirada.

- Niichan, tu también? Pero…de quien…?

-Eso no importa ahora, esa persona se fue así de repente, al igual que Sasuke, solo que no tuve como ir a buscarlo, como tu…

-Deidara-niichan…

- A…se me olvidaba decirte, para que no tengas problemas con Pein…Sasuke, va a reemplazarte mientras estés en reposo.

-QUE!!!!!!! Pero…

-El quiso…

…_**Flash back…**_

_-Pein-san, le pido que me disculpe no podre ir al trabajo porque Naruto está en el hospital…y el no podrá ir como por una semana…_

"_Uff" Se logro escuchar por el teléfono." Desde que ese chico llego solo ha traído problemas…"_

_-Pero, Pein-san debe entender, usted sabe…_

_-"Lo sé, lo sé…Pero, Deidara…no puede seguir esto. Naruto siempre busca peleas y cosas así por el estilo…"_

_- Pein-san!- De pronto Deidara miro a su lado al sentir que le tocaban el hombro.- Que pasa, Sasuke-kun?_

_-Dígale que si quiere, yo puedo reemplazar a Naruto…_

_Deidara se quedo sorprendido ante la propuesta.- Estas seguro?_

_El moreno asintió.-Pein-san, no se preocupe acabo de conseguir un reemplazante, irá a la misma hora que Naruto mañana._

…_**Fin Flash Back…**_

-Y así fue…-Dijo Deidara sonriendo, librándose de toda culpa.

- Sasuke…

- Se nota que no ha cambiado no crees? ^^

-……si tienes razón.- Dijo dando una pequeña sonrisa inconsciente, teniendo la piedra de su collar entre sus dedos, a lo que el rubio mayor le acaricio la cabeza al recordar lo que le había preguntado el Uchiha.

…_**Flash back…**_

_-Deidara-san…-Pregunto el moreno, luego de que el aludido hubo cortado el teléfono, a la vez que volvían a mirar al ojiazul, que dormía profundamente con un suero en el brazo._

_- Que pasa?- Pregunto el rubio extrañado._

_-…Porque…porque odian a Naruto…?- Sasuke se lo llevaba preguntando desde la pelea en el instituto, cuando el rubio se desmayo, y al ver lo que costo que hubiera un solo doctor que tuviera "disponibilidad" para atenderlo._

_Deidara se quedo un rato mirándolo, y sonrió con tristeza para luego acariciarle en la cabeza, pensando que Sasuke en verdad no había visto nada, y ya sentía eso.- No es que lo odien…_

_-Pero entonces porque…_

_-Solo…que la gente lo culpa de algo que no hizo…_

_- Eh?_

_- Y tengo que agradecerte, Sasuke ^^- El moreno lo miro raro.- Gracias a ti, Naruto volvió a sonreír…_

_- A que te refieres?- Pregunto el Uchiha realmente sorprendido.- Siempre sonríe todo el tiempo, no?_

_- Pero…no lo hace de verdad…Eso es solo un escudo.- Dijo mirándolo serio.- Hasta volvió a llamarme "Niichan"…_

_-………_

_-Desde que llegaste, Naruto ha vuelto a tener aquella sonrisa sincera…_

_El moreno de pronto recordó la sonrisa que le dedico el kitsune un poco antes de desmayarse.- Así que debo pedirte que lo cuides o te la veras conmigo ¬¬_

_-o…ok _

…_**Fin Flash back…**_

Sasuke salió temprano de su casa. Estaba algo frustrado, con muchos pensamientos en su cabeza…

_Entre que vi el odio que le tenían a Naruto_

_Descubrir que voy en la misma escuela que de niño_

_Entre que Suigetsu y Karin no me dicen nada_

(Sin contar lo que se le salió a Suigetsu XD)

_El hecho que hay una persona que no quiere que me entere de mi pasado_

_El haber besado a Narut…_

_Otra vez me puse rojo a la vez que me lleve una mano a mi boca…Como podía seguir pensando en eso…_

_Bueno y además vi en mis recuerdos a Haruno Sakura…_

_Nadie me quería dar respuestas…_

_Pero yo las conseguiría…_

_De seguro Haruno sabía algo…_

_Debía de preguntarle…_

_Al llegar al instituto…me puse de mal humor_

_Por dos razones…_

_Una…_

_Las niñas tontas se empezaron a tirar encima de mí…_

_Dos…_

_Recordé lo ocurrido ayer con Naruto…_

_Porque lo odian tanto…?_

_De que lo culpan…?_

_No entendí muy bien lo que me quiso decir Deidara…_

-Sasuke-kun!!!- Al fin, de todas las tontas por fin apareció la que esperaba…

- Oe. Haruno necesito hablar contigo.- Dijo Sasuke, a lo que el resto de del club de fans se quedaron mudas con cara de…NOOOOOOOO!! XD

-Kyaaaa!!!!-Grito frentuda…

-No es lo que creen ¬¬* - A Sasuke se le asomaba una linda y hermosa gran venita xD- Solo necesito hablar algo en privado con ella…a solas ¬¬-Dijo mirando al resto de manera asesina para que se alejaran.

-Y…? Sasuke-kun, que querías de mi?- Pregunto la niña de pelo rosado, luego de que se sentaran en unas bancas del colegio.

-…Pues…

- Ya Sasuke-kun no seas tímido*.*

- ya te dije que no era nada de eso!!! "_QUE ESTARA PENSANDO ESA…!!Ò.Ó_ "

- … T.T

-Bueno…es que últimamente…estuve recordando cosas de mi pasado…y…-No sabía cómo preguntar.- Nosotros…fuimos compañeros de curso cuando niños, cierto?

- Sugoi, Sasuke-kun! Lo recordaste!!

- Pero…no te quería preguntar eso…

- Eh?

- Se que hay una persona…que era muy cercana a mí, pero…no logro recordar ni su nombre…Tu debieras saber quién…

-No lo recuerdo.

-Eh? En serio?

- De verdad…-Dijo haciendo una pausa.- Y Sasuke-kun, que recordaste de mi…?

- La vez que por accidente bese a un chico y llorabas como tonta igual que siempre ¬¬

-QUEEE!!!!!!!!!

- Veo que recuerdas ¬¬

- .___. Recuerdo el hecho…pero no lo recuerdo a él…

- ¬¬ "_Por alguna razón no le creo_"

-Que aburrido…-Suspiro la de ojos verdes…- Y yo que pensaba que me ibas a preguntar cómo estaba después de lo de ayer…

-Co-como que lo de ayer…! Si Naruto te defendió! Y ni siquiera fuiste capaz de ayudarlo!

La de pelo rosado lo mira extrañada…-En verdad eres amigo de él…? Yo pensé que estabas con él por lastima…además…

-…

- Yo solo ayudaba a esos tipos…

-Qué?!

-Porque Naruto esta……

-…

-Enamorado de mí…

-…!

-Los tipos de ayer, también lo saben…hace una semana más o menos vinieron pero Naruto…no peleo en serio…-Dijo a la vez que miraba la hora.- Por eso los ayude ^.^- Dijo poniendo cara estúpida de haber hecho su buena acción del día…- Ah! Espera Sasuke-kun

_Menuda pérdida de tiempo…_

_Maldita zorra…_

_Y encima sabe que Naruto le gusta…_

_Como le puede gustar siquiera una persona como ella…_

_No entiendo…_

_Porque me molesta tanto…?_

_Porque le hacen esto…?_

_Porque diablos lo odian…?_

-Etto…Sasuke-san…- Se hiso escuchar una voz bajita, a lo que el moreno, que miraba por la ventana, volteo y vio a Hinata que lo miraba preocupada.-Estas bien? Llevo un buen rato hablándote.- Dijo preocupada.

-Gomen, estaba distraído…-Dijo algo serio.- Que querías?

-Quería preguntar… si podemos almorzar juntos.- Pregunto bajito con cuidado de que las del club de fans del Uchiha la fueran a escuchar…

-Eh?

-Está bien…si no quieres…

-No…es que…ya es hora de almuerzo? o.o

-Etto…hai…o.o _"En verdad esta distraído…"_

-Entonces…te veo en la azotea en cinco minutos…- Dijo levantándose sabiendo que si Haruno y las otras veían a Hinata con él le harían la vida imposible…

_Y aquí estoy de nuevo…_

_En el techo de la caseta en la que suelo almorzar con Naruto…_

…

_Que aburrido…_

_El día ha sido algo más que aburrido…_

_Y pensar que ni me di cuenta que era hora de almorzar -.-_

_En verdad Konoha es aburrida si no está por aquí…_

_Maldición…_

_Pensar que tengo clases y después tengo que trabajar hasta las diez ¬¬_

_Y recién podría ir a ver a Naruto al hospital…_

_A ver si a esa hora todavía permiten visitas ¬¬_

-Sasuke…

_Mire rápidamente..._

_Por un segundo creí escuchar la voz de Naruto..._

_Estaba aquí...?_

- Sasuke-san...-Llamo Hinata por segunda vez y el Uchiha al darse cuenta de quién era puso cara de decepción.- Disculpa...no soy Naruto-kun.-Dijo dándose cuenta...y el moreno se puso rojo.

_Que me pasa...?_

_Tantas ganas tengo de ver a Naruto...?_

_No puede ser..._

- No sé de que hablas ¬///¬

- ¬¬

- Vamos sube ¬///¬

-Etto...hai xD

...

- Hinata de que querías hablarme?

- Bueno...etto...primero quería acompañarte...ya que sabía que almorzarías solo...y etto...yo...quería...pre-preguntar...c-como...

- Como esta Naruto?

-Etto...hai xD

- Se encuentra bien...pero podría estar mejor si no fuera por...- Recordó un segundo la mirada que le había dado el rubio mientras peleaba.- Por que el muy baka no deja que le ayuden...

-...No...Es por culpa de esa Haruno...

-Tu...tu también lo sabías?

-Claro...siempre hace eso...Siempre lo provoca...! .

- No me refiero a eso...

-Eh...?

Sasuke parecía entre dolido y molesto.-Que a Naruto...le...le gusta Haruno, no es así?

La Hyuga se quedo mirándolo con los ojos abiertos por un momento y luego se lanzo a carcajadas.-No me parece gracioso ¬////¬

-Jajajaja...go...gomenasai...jejeje...Es que....jijijijiji xDD

- Vamos para!! ÒoÓ

-jejeje...Yo no creo...jajaja...A Naruto-kun no le puede gustar jejeje xD

- En serio?

-Si...Así que no debes preocuparte de nada ^^

-Gracias...espera...QUE ES ESO DE QUE NO TENGO QUE PREOCUPARME DE NADA!! Ò0Ó

-jejejeje...

-¬¬ Que?

-Si se notaba que estabas celoso xD

-No estaba celoso!

- jijijijiji...

-Si a mi Haruno no me interesa!

-Y quien dijo que me refería a Haruno?

-Eh...?- El moreno se quedo mudo y se sonrojo al recordar de nuevo lo ocurrido la tarde del día anterior...

-Jaja, era broma...!

-Tu... ¬¬*

El moreno paso un buen tiempo con Hinata, descubrió que cuando ella quería no era tan tímida, ni callada como decían todos...

Ahora tenía que ir a reemplazar a Naruto, a la cafetería Akatsuki, que extraño estaba seguro de haber ido a esa cafetería, pero no lo había visto.

Cuando entro, lo recibió una persona con una extraña mascara que en si llevaba un espiral, pero ovalada en toda la cubierta, con un agujero pequeño que dejaba ver su ojo derecho.- Konichiwa!! Tobi para servirle, mesa para uno...?

-No...etto...yo soy el reemplazante de Naruto

-Ah...Eres amigo de Naruto-kun?

-Etto...hai.- Respondió el moreno, un poco harto de aquella voz chillona.- Mi nombre es Uchiha...

-Sasuke.- Se escucho una voz familiar, a lo que el moreno volteo y se encontró con un rubio de ojos azules que venía hacia él...solo que...tenía el pelo más largo...

-Deidara-san, como esta?- Saludo algo decepcionado de que no fuera el kitsune.

-DEIDARA-SENPAI!

-Ya Tobi, deja de gritar ¬¬.- Lo regaño el superior.- Mira que Naruto-kun no va a volver si te pones así...

-No!! Tobi quiere que vuelva!

- Etto...Deidara-san...

-Oh! Si, Sasuke-kun...te tengo que llevar al camarín jeje, vamos...

Deidara le explico que debía hacer, tendría que ponerse una antifaz que le cubriría la mitad del rostro al menos, y atender a los clientes...Esto le extraño, ya que cuando fue solo vio a una persona con antifaz en el lugar...

Y eso ya le parecía extraño...

Conoció a los otros mozos: Sasori, Kisame, Hidan, Kakuzu, Konan y Zetsu (quien tenía una apariencia bastante extraña xD) todos lo recibieron amablemente, y por lo visto todos debían usar antifaces.

Todo aquello era muy extraño...

Sasuke, trabajo bien aquella tarde se llevo bien con todos, solo faltaba ir a conocer a su ahora jefe llamado Pain.

Entro junto a Deidara, a la vez que Pain los saludaba amablemente, para luego hacerle varias preguntas, le hizo salir, y Deidara le pidió que lo esperara, ya que tenía unos asuntos que hablar con Pain.

_Ahhh…_

_Se están demorando mucho -.-_

_Porque tardaran tanto…?_

_A este paso lo más probable es que no me dejen ver a Naruto…_

_Oye espera…_

_Si no lo quiero ver Ò.Ó_

_Me pregunto que hablaran tanto_…

El Uchiha se acercó a la puerta un poco, se escuchaba a Deidara molesto, al igual que Pain, solo que estaba más tranquilo.

-Pero, Pain-san… Porque no me cree…?

-Pero si es verdad…como va a ser que a Naruto lo ataquen siempre que sale de la escuel…

- USTED SABE MUY BIEN PORQUE…!

-Pero…él también se lo busca…No recuerda acaso lo que ocurrió hace una semana…?

-PAIN-SAN! Acaso aún piensa que Naruto ataco a ese niño?!

_Naruto atacar a un niño?_

_Espera fue hace una semana…_

_No se referirá al chico que vi aquella vez con un antifaz…?_

_**---Flash Back---**_

_Aquella tarde Suigetsu y Karin, decidieron sacar a dar a vuelta a Sasuke, para que así pudiera conocer y quizás recordar un poco la ciudad, además de que al día siguiente asistiría a la escuela…_

_Eran cerca de las siete de la noche cuando pasaron frente a una cafetería llamada "Akatsuki". Suigetsu se quedo mirándola un momento para luego decirles que entraran._

_Al entrar lo atendió un hombre que tenía cara de tiburón xD, y se sentaron._

_Sasuke, estaba aburrido tomando su café, preguntándose por qué diablos Suigetsu había querido entrar específicamente a esa cafetería, cuando de pronto paso frente a él un chico, tenía el pelo rubio y llevaba un antifaz que le cubría casi toda la cara…que extraño, era el único que llevaba antifaz…_

_Sin saber porque ese chico le daba curiosidad…sin saber porque sentía que lo miraba a ratos, solo que no podía saberlo por él antifaz._

_Siguió observándolo, mientras el chico, dándole la espalda atendía a una familia con un niño pequeño, de quizás unos cinco años…el pequeño también miraba curioso al chico…sobre todo el amarre que tenía el antifaz…de pronto el pequeño tiro del hilo, y el antifaz cayo…_

_En seguida el chico se llevo sus manos a su cara, para ocultar su rostro…pero los padres del pequeño se pusieron a gritarle asesino a la vez que alejaban al niño…_

_De pronto los otros clientes se levantaron…_

_Y comenzaron a gritarle cosas a aquel chico…_

_Yo miraba horrorizado…_

_De ahí otros le golpeaban y pateaban…_

_Y no falto el bastardo que le tiro el café que el mismo había servido…_

_Porque…?_

_Que les hizo…?_

_De pronto sentí que de entre esa gente…_

_Se asomaba una cabecita…_

_Intentando cubrir su cara con sus manos…_

_Vi unos ojos azules asomándose…_

_Pedían ayuda…_

_Me levante rápidamente…_

_Pero Suigetsu y Karin me detuvieron…_

-Que les pasa?! Él no ha hecho nada…!

-Esto no nos incumbe…nos vamos…-Dijo Suigetsu…

-Pero…

-Vamos.- Dijo Karin agarrándolo a arrastre del brazo…

-No…esperen!!

_**--Fin Flash back--**_

_Ese chico…_

_Era Naruto…?_

_No…no podía ser…_

_Pero si él…_

_Entonces…_

_Por eso sería que el día que conocí a Naruto estaba lleno de quemaduras…_

_No puede ser…_

_Si Naruto me dijo…_

"_**Es que…como te dije soy muy torpe…y se me cayó el café…jeje"**_

_Sería que me mintió…?_

Salió pronto Deidara, murmurando para sus adentros...-Perdona la demora, Sasuke-kun…espera un poco y vamos al hosp…

-Deidara-san…

-Que pasa, Sasuke-kun?- Pregunto viendo la cara de sorpresa que tenia Sasuke…

- Que…que hizo Naruto…

-Eh…?

-Que…que fue lo que se supone que hizo Naruto…! Porque lo tratan así…!- Pregunto dejando claro que había escuchado la conversación.- Porque tiene que usar antifaz…?!

-Que…?

-Yo estaba presente cuando a Naruto le tiraron hasta café, todo por ese pendejo!- Grito agarrándole del cuello de la camisa…

-Sasuke-kun…

-Yo se que Naru-chan, no ha hecho nada!!!!!- Se detuvo luego de darse cuenta, miro al suelo…otra vez había dicho Naru-chan, porque…y no es primera vez…

Miro a Deidara, que también miraba sorprendido…pero de repente sonrió y acaricio la cabeza del Uchiha.- Yo también se que no hiso nada ^^

-……- El moreno avergonzado salió corriendo hacia el hospital…

_Porque Naruto…_

_Te dejo de ver un día…_

_Solo un día…_

_Y me doy cuenta de lo poco que te conozco…_

_Porque…?_

_Porque mientes…?_

El moreno llego rápidamente al hospital, sin saber porque tenía que ver a Naruto rápido. En cuanto entro vio que en el hospital había habido un poco de caos, pero le importo poco así que fue donde la recepcionista…

-Buenas noches, vengo a ver al paciente Uzumaki Naruto…

- Uzumaki escapo…

-Que…?!

-Siempre ocurre lo mismo…-.-

-Pero no lo han buscado?!!

-Sí pero hace media hora que pararon…

-Hace cuanto huyo?

-Más menos una hora…

-Mierda…

-Ah…siempre insisto que aumente la seguridad cuando van a hacer "eso"…pero como siempre no escuchan…

-"Eso…"?

-Me refiero a "ponerlo a dormir por muuucho tiempo…"

-…!

Sasuke no quiso escuchar más, así que salió corriendo del hospital, a la vez que llamaba a Deidara por celular…

-Moshi, Moshi…?

-Deidara-san, soy Sasuke.- Hablo el moreno jadeando al ir corriendo.-Fui al hospital…y Naruto…él escapo!

-Qué?! Otra vez?!- Exclamo Deidara sorprendido.- Mierda, esos tipos no se rinden…

-Como que no se rinden!

-No importa eso ahora…Sabes donde vive Naruto?

-La verdad es que no…

-Bien…anota… lo más probable es que aún no haya llegado…

_Maldición…_

_Cuando…_

_Cuando será el maldito día…_

_En que pueda quedarme tranquilo en un hospital!_

_Ay…Me duele todo…_

_Y aún me falta para llegar…_

El rubio seguía caminando a duras penas apoyándose con una mano de la pared, no sabía si alcanzaría a llegar.

-Oi, oi! A quien tenemos aquí…-Se hizo escuchar una voz un tanto brabucona.

El rubio volteo.-El hermano mayor de Matsuri…que quieres…?

-Jeje, quedaste bien después de la última...

-No estoy para juegos…Si no te importa estoy ocupa…- Se calló al sentir que lo agarraban de la camisa y lo incrustaban en la pared.

-Je, crees que te voy a dejar ir tan fácil después de lo que le hiciste a mi hermano?!

-Él se lo busco…

-Por tu culpa mi hermano esta grave en el hospital!

-También estuve en el hospital baka!

-Pero al menos saliste!

-Crees que por las buenas…?

-Maldito…tu...!-El mayor de los Matsuri golpeo a Naruto en el estomago, dejándolo más adolorido de lo que estaba, luego lo agarro del cuello aún acorralándolo en la pared, sin querer soltarlo, mientras el rubio iba perdiendo aire…

-NARUTO!!!!!!

El rubio con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban abrió los ojos y vio a Sasuke que corría rápido hacia ellos.

"_Sa…su…ke…!"_

El rubio volvió a cerrar los ojos, y de pronto lo soltaron y cayo sentado en el suelo…abrió los ojos a duras penas, a la vez que tosía y se tocaba el cuello, veía a Sasuke que estaba parado frente a él dándole la espalda.

-Sasuke…

-No te atrevas a tocar a Naruto!!!!!-Grito un furioso Sasuke, que en seguida fue y le dio sus buenos golpes, recibiendo también por el lado de Matsuri, hasta que este ultimo salió corriendo.

La calle queda en completo silencio, solo podían escucharse los jadeos del rubio y del moreno, ambos cansados. El Uchiha seguía dándole la espalda al rubio, agachado apoyado sobre sus rodillas.

-Sasuke…

El moreno pareció reaccionar, y volteo inmediatamente acercándose al rubio, preocupado.-Naruto, estas bien…?-Sin esperar respuesta se puso a examinarlo.-Baka, que te paso! Estas lleno de cortes…!

El rubio se quedo mirando el suelo, sin responder nada.- Naruto, responde…!

-………

-Tu…-Intento preguntar ya que necesitaba confirmarlo de sus propios labios.-Tu…eras el chico, el único con antifaz…al que tiraron café…golpearon y burlaron… la otra vez…

El rubio al fin reacciono abriendo los ojos, muy sorprendido, al fin lo miro.-Tu…d-d-e ver-verdad eras el que estaba ahí…?- Pregunto con voz temblorosa, al ver que no se lo había imaginado…

-…

-Es verdad o no!?-El moreno asintió.- Entonces…porque…

-Suigetsu y Karin me detuvieron…-Dijo sin escuchar la pregunta.- Ellos estaban preocupados por mi salud, era el primer día que salía…Pero…cuando logre soltarme estábamos fuera de la cafetería…Así que corrí rápido a intentar ayudarte…pero…ya alguien había detenido todo y tu…ya no estabas…

-Sasuke…

-Perdona…he vuelto a llegar tarde…

-Ba…Baka…sino hubieras llegado, ahora quizás hubiera…

-Pero mira como estas!

-Eso fue porque escape del hospital!- Dijo el rubio.-Y mira como terminaste tu también!

-Ya lo sé! Pero no entiendo por qué haces cosas peligrosas baka!!

-…

-Naruto…porque escapaste…- El rubio bajo la mirada.- Oye…

_**--Flash Back--**_

_Naruto se encontraba sentado sobre su cama, ya era tarde…Sasuke y Deidara le habían prometido ir a visitar aquella noche._

_Como miraría a Sasuke a los ojos luego de aquello…?_

_De pronto tocaron la puerta y se abrió sin esperar la respuesta del rubio, y aparecieron unas 5 enfermeras y un doctor, los miro desconfiado.- Que es lo que quieren?_

_-Buenas noches, Naruto-kun…-Saludo el doctor, mientras las enfermeras se acercaban a él…- Temo decirte que tu brazo empeoro…así que tendremos que ponerte una inyección…-Dijo sacando una aguja._

_-Que…? Esperen…-Pedía a la vez que las enfermeras lo agarraban de brazos y piernas._

_-Que te "pondrá a dormir por muuucho tiempo" jejeje.-Rio el doctor mirando luego hacia la puerta.- Hozuki-san, quiere hacerme el honor…?_

_Naruto miro a la puerta, y vio que una de las enfermeras se había quedado ahí tenía el pelo blanco y largo, y sus ojos eran amarillentos…-Sera un placer_

_-No…no puede ser…_

_-…Esto es por lo que tu familia hizo a mi hijo…!- Hablo la mujer a la vez que el doctor le entregaba la aguja…_

_-Espere…Usted no entiende…!- Pero la mujer no lo escuchaba, mientras el de ojos azules luchaba por soltarse.- Suéltenme!!!!!!_

_De repente logro de una patada soltarse de una de las enfermeras y así más fácilmente de las otras, se levanto rápidamente empujando a todos, y vio que en la puerta tenia guardias, así que agarro con rapidez su ropa y se lanzo por la ventana rompiendo el vidrio…_

_**--Fin Flash Back—**_

-Naruto……respóndeme- Rogo el moreno.-Oye, responde…!

-……Siempre…

-Que…?

-Siempre hacen lo mismo…-Dijo el rubio con la voz ahogada.- Por eso…por eso no quería ir al hospital…también…por eso siempre escapo de allí…

-Naruto…pero que te hicieron…?- Pregunto Sasuke, tomándole de la barbilla obligándole a mirarle…

-E-Ellos…-El rubio hacia su mayor esfuerzo por no llorar, pero de sus ojos salían lagrimas que no lograba detener.- Intentaron matarme…

-Qué?!

-……

-Es primera vez que lo hacen?- El rubio negó con la cabeza.- Pero porque…?

-…

-Naruto…?

-…

El moreno suspiro, para luego abrazar al de ojos azules.-Esta bien, si no quieres contarme ahora…vamos te llevare a tu casa…

El rubio fue llevado a su casa en la espalda del Uchiha, aún con las protestas del rubio que apenas podía caminar.

En cuanto entraron llegaron a un departamento pequeño, con suerte tenía su habitación, la cocina y un baño, todos muy pequeños para lo que Sasuke estaba acostumbrado.

El moreno bajo a Naruto.-Dime, tienes alcohol y algodón…para curar tus heridas…

-Etto…si, espera un poco…-Dijo yendo corriendo al baño.

-Oye espera yo los busc…

-Puedes sentarte en la cama si quieres…-Se escucho la voz de Naruto en el baño.

El moreno suspiro, era tan dobe, en fin. Se sentó en la cama, y se dedico a mirar las cosas que el Usurotonkachi tenía, partió por la mesita de noche que tenía su lámpara, un despertador y había un marco de foto.

Lo tomo con ambas manos, aquella foto debió haber sido tomada hace un par de años atrás. En ella estaba Naruto, muy sonriente como siempre, y más bajito, mostrando claramente rasgos más infantiles, que los que se ven ahora; estaba agarrado del brazo de su acompañante…

-Ya encontré el alcohol, Sasuke.- Se escucho la voz del rubio saliendo del baño, que de repente abrió los ojos alarmado y le quito rápidamente la foto al Uchiha, guardándola en un cajón.- Gomen…pero…es personal, tebayo…

-Perdón, pero no debieras dejarla encima si no quieres que la vean.

-Es que…No estoy acostumbrado a tener visitas…

-…Lo siento……

-Eso no importa…

-Ven, mira que hay que curarte…-Le dijo e hizo que se sentara en la cama.- Etto…Sácate la camisa .///.

-Em…hai…- Se la saco, y Sasuke vio que tenía todo el cuerpo lleno de cortes menos el hombro izquierdo.

-Naruto, como te hiciste estos cortes…?- Pregunto a la vez que le curaba

-Ay…! Es que…-Miro dudoso si decirle o no a Sasuke, pero este lo miro con cara de "me dices o te golpeo!".- Escape tirándome por la ventana…

-Y no la abriste?!

-Que querías que hiciera! Estaba escapando! Y había seis personas en la habitación conmigo! Además intente de escapar por la puerta como otras veces pero tenían guardias…

-Gomen…pero…te podrías haber matado…

-Sasuke…

-Que…

-Era un primer piso -.-

- ¬///¬

Siguió curándole, y de pronto recordó el beso que se habían dado el día anterior… -Espera –Dijo de pronto el rubio.-También te voy a curar.- Dijo tomando un poco de algodón con alcohol, y aprovechaba de curarle la herida que tenía en la mejilla.

-Naruto…-Lo llamo de pronto, mientras le curaba la zona cerca del cuello, mientras que el rubio sonrojado curaba la otra mejilla.-A…Aún sigues molesto por lo de ayer…?

El rubio se detuvo en seco, además que había terminado, y al ver que el moreno aún no terminaba apoyo su cabeza en el hombro del moreno, este se sonrojo al sentir su respiración rozándole…

-La verdad…es que nunca me molesto…

-Pero entonces…porque parecías molesto…?

-…Es que…me molesto otra cosa…

-Pero que…

-Secreto… ^

-Baka…-Dijo terminando de curar al rubio.- Entonces…si no te molestó.-Dijo mirándolo, para luego recostarlo sobre la cama. -Podríamos…repetirlo?

El kitsune se sonrojo mucho, demasiado sorprendido.- Sa…Sasuke…

El Uchiha lo miro triste.- Esta bien si no…-Intento decir, pero el rubio se adelanto y le tiro del cuello de la camisa besándolo, a lo que el moreno sorprendido correspondió el beso…que se fue volviendo más apasionado.

Pronto el mayor introdujo su lengua, besándolo con más pasión. De repente dejo de besarlo para morderle el lóbulo de la oreja.- Ahhh…!-No se lo esperaba.

Fue bajando por el cuello, besando y lamiendo, haciendo que el rubio emitiera gemidos que intentaba contener; siguió bajando por su pecho y fue besando cada herida, como si fueran cura para ellas…

El rubio se estremecía con cada toque que recibía, agarrándose de las sabanas…el moreno llego al ombligo, donde introdujo su lengua, haciendo que Naruto gimiera. -Ahh…! Sasuke…Mmmh…!

El Uchiha siguió bajando, llegando al pantalón, dio una mirada a Naruto pidiendo autorización, a la vez que se quitaba la camisa, a lo que el rubio le dedico una tierna sonrisa, lo mismo hizo el de pelo negro, para luego volverlo a besar en los labios a la vez que metía su mano bajo los pantalones del rubio, arrancándole fuertes gemidos.

Sasuke sonrió triunfante, y bajo los pantalones del rubio, encontrándose con su miembro erecto, lo introdujo en su boca, lamiendo en un principio la punta, mientras el kitsune gemía avergonzado, a la vez que se sentaba y colocaba una mano sobre la cabeza de Sasuke.

-Ahhhh….Sasu…ke….espe….ra….ahh…!

-Que pasa, Naruto…?-También estaba excitado pero podía controlar bien su voz.

-Yo…yo también…-El moreno levanto la cabeza sin entender, a lo que el rubio lo obligo a recostarse, quedando Naruto sobre él, cada uno frente a la parte intima del otro…

-Naruto, que hac…Ahh!- El moreno gimió al sentir la lengua traviesa del de ojos azules, lamiendo la punta.

-Jeje…ahora podemos hacerlo los dos…ahhh! Ba…ka……Sa…su…ke…- Sintió como el de ojos negros tenía todo su miembro en su boca, mientras el rubio sin quererlo hizo lo mismo.

-Na…ruto…Ahh!

-Ah….suke…ya…voy a….

-Yo…Mmmhh! Tam…bién…

-Ah…ah…Ahhhhhhh……!

-Mmmh….Ahhhhhhhh…..!

Naruto se levanto jadeando al igual que Sasuke, y ambos se recostaron en la cama de nuevo, abrazándose bastante cansados.-Naruto…

-Dime, Sasuke…

-…Porque hicimos esto…?-Pregunto un avergonzado Uchiha, a lo que el ojiazul, miro con algo de tristeza y lo abrazo más fuerte.

-No, no lo sé…-Mintió

-Supongo…que esto tampoco te molesta verdad…?-Pregunto el moreno con algo de miedo.-Ya que…los dos no entendemos…

-………Baka, no me molesta.-Dijo el rubio riéndose, feliz…- Y no me arrepiento ^^-Dijo haciendo que el moreno se sonrojara notoriamente…

-Naruto….una cosa más.- Dijo intentando no quedarse dormido.

-Que cosa…

-De ahora en adelante…te voy a proteger…-Dijo cerrando los ojos, a la vez que el rubio comenzaba a llorar silenciosamente.- Lo prometo…

_Y pensar que hace una semana…_

_Estaba aquí…_

_Volviéndome loco…_

_Pensando que tú me llamabas…_

_Viéndote por todas partes…_

_Intentando matarme…_

_Pero…_

_Ahora estas aquí conmigo…_

_Como si nada hubiera pasado…_

_Y renovando…_

_Tú promesa de protegerme…_

Fin Capitulo V


	6. Amigos de Infancia

**Capítulo VI**

**Amigos de Infancia…**

Los rayos del sol entraron por la ventana provocando que el moreno se revolviera un poco entre las sabanas y abriera los ojos.

¿Dónde estaba? Se pregunto mirando a quien lo abrazaba, para luego sonrojarse e intentar que el rubio, que dormía profundamente lo soltara recordando que ambos estaban desnudos y lo que habían hecho la noche anterior...

-Naruto-Lo llamo el moreno zarandeándolo suavemente.- Mira que tengo que ir a la escuela.

El ojiazul entre abrió sus ojos, por el sol que le llegaba a la cara.- Sasuke...-Hablo medio dormido.- Que pasa?-Pregunto mirando al de ojos negros que aún estaba sonrojado, dándose cuenta que lo estaba abrazando lo soltó rápido.- Gomen...

_Se ve triste..._

_Porque...?_

-Etto...puedo usar la ducha?

-Si- Asintió el rubio dándole una sonrisa.

_Que le pasa?_

_Esta muy extraño..._

_Estará confundido al igual que yo...?_

_Pensara que abuse de él?_

_Naruto..._

_Porque...._

_Hicimos eso...?_

_Te habrás arrepentido?_

"_**No, no me molesta...Y no me arrepiento..."**_

_Pero si ayer dijiste que no te arrepentías..._

_Entonces..._

_Porque hoy?_

_Porque hoy vuelves a tener esa sonrisa falsa?_

-Naruto, ya me voy...- Anuncio Sasuke mirando hacia la cama del rubio que se encontraba en pijama, para luego dirigirse a la puerta.

-Espera!- Se escucho la voz del rubio, a lo que el Uchiha volteo y vio que se acercaba casi corriendo, para luego abrazarle y darle un beso rápido en los labios.- Que te vaya bien ^^

Sasuke se sonrojo notoriamente, zafándose de Naruto salió casi corriendo, cerrando la puerta de golpe dejando a un kitsune triste.

De pronto se escucharon unos pasos que venían corriendo y la puerta se abrió y se dejo ver a un Sasuke jadeando.-Tú! Que haces! Deberías estar en cama! (N/A:Reacción tardía xD)

El rubio sonrió.- Lo sé, lo sé que no me puedo despedir?

Sasuke se puso rojo de nuevo.- Anda ahora!

-Hai, hai...Sasuke se te hace tarde -.-

-Mierda...! – Vuelve a cerrar la puerta de golpe.

El rubio recién iba a dar un suspiro cuando la puerta volvió a abrirse.

- Naruto, TeVolvereAPasarAVerDespuésDelTrabajo, cuídate.- Dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla para luego irse por tercera vez y cerrar de nuevo de golpe.

Naruto se quedo un momento mirando la puerta y dio una sonrisa algo triste, pero melancólica a la vez que llevaba una mano a su mejilla inconsciente.- En verdad es un Baka tierno…Idiota…

_Quizás…no fue buena idea…_

_Lo de ayer y lo de hoy…_

El Uchiha se había quedado un momento al otro lado de la puerta, respirando nervioso y completamente rojo.

_Que hice ahora...?_

_Lo bese de nuevo_

_Y Naruto también..._

_Parecíamos una pareja de recién casados…_

_Ni que fuera lo más normal del mundo!_

_Somos hombres_

_No podríamos ser nunca una pareja_

_Aunque quisiéramos_

_Espera que de verdad no quiera ¬¬_

_Naruto tampoco debe quererlo..._

_De seguro me beso ahora para quizás complacerme_

_Y lo de ayer también_

_Qué clase de amistad tengo con él?_

_Porque ahora me siento triste?_

Pasaron cerca de veinte días para que Naruto pudiera volver a la escuela, veinte días en los que Sasuke trabajo para la cafetería Akatsuki, y seguía teniendo recuerdos no muy relevantes del niño que no sabía nada, en los que este lo evitaba y no sabía bien porque.

Todos se lo contaba al rubio,(solo que nunca conto sobre el beso-accidente que habían tenido) y este siempre lo intentaba consolar con esa sonrisa falsa diciéndole que tuviera paciencia que pronto iba a recordar quién era.

Ese día rubio volvería a Akatsuki y Sasuke tendría que dejar el cargo temporal, pero a la escuela tendría que volver al día siguiente.

Hora de almuerzo, iría a almorzar con Hinata que no había ido a la escuela en esos días por un resfriado.

-Sasuke-san, fuiste a ver a Naruto-kun ayer?- El moreno asintió poniéndose rojo recordando de pronto lo ocurrido unos días antes.- Y como esta?

-Está bien, muy bien…-Respondió a punto de sufrir una hemorragia nasal al recordar a Naruto gimiendo.- mañana podrá venir a clases.

-Que bueno.- Suspiro aliviada.- Yo quería ir a visitarlo al hospital, pero...

-Igual no hubieras podido- Dijo Sasuke.- El baka escapo del hospital.

-Con qué es eso, pero él está bien verdad?

-Hinata, tu sabias de eso?

-Eso qué?

-Que...en el hospital han tratado de...-El moreno le dio pena recordar a Naruto llorando harto de todo.

"_**Ellos...intentaron matarme..."**_

La de ojos blancos asintió, como no atreviéndose a hablar del tema.- Naruto-kun nunca ha podido pasar más de un noche en el hospital...Cuanto estuvo esta vez?

-Lo mismo...

-No entiendo, esos tipos no se rinden nunca.

Se formo un silencio un poco incomodo entre los dos, y el Uchiha tenía una pregunta dándole vueltas en la cabeza.

Deidara no le respondió, quizás Hinata sabía algo.-Hinata...

-Que pasa, Sasuke-san?

-Etto...quisiera saber...tu sabes porque odian a Naruto?

-De donde sacaste eso?-Dijo intentando evadir la pregunta.

-Como que de donde! Eso basta con ver como lo tratan!

-Es que...-La Hyuuga lo miro dudosa.- Yo creo que...es algo que Naruto-kun debiera decirte...

-Pero, tú crees que me va a decir?

-Porque no lo haría?

-Es que...No lo sé, tu sabes...nos conocemos poco.- Dijo algo triste, mirando el suelo.- Estoy seguro que no me lo va a decir...Y por un lado lo entiendo...

-...

-Yo creo que él podría pensar que si me dice, lo podría llegar a odiar

-Pero tu...Fuera, lo que fuera...Lo odiarías?

-No!

-Aunque eso te involucre?!

Algo que lo involucrara? Porque tendría que…-No! No podría odiarlo nunca!

La morena sonrió.- Me alegro ^^- Dijo volviendo a su almuerzo y Sasuke se quedo mirándola.- Que pasa?

-No me vas a decir nada?

-No...- Respondió a la vez que Sasuke casi se caía.- Naruto-kun es quien debe decírtelo. Además...

-...

-Hay cosas que yo creo que debes saber antes de eso...

-Tampoco vas a hablarme de eso verdad? ¬¬

-Obviamente no! non

-Hinata, a ti...te gusta Naruto...verdad?

Ante la pregunta la morena dejo caer su comida, a la vez que se ponía roja y comenzaba a entrechocar sus dedos índices.-Pe-pero...a Naruto-kun...l-le gu-gusta...o otra...per-persona...-Dijo temblando mirando al Uchiha, a quien la primera persona que se le ocurrió fue Haruno.

-Pe-pero, es-estoy bien...porque yo solo quiero que...Na-Naruto-kun sea feliz...

-Si quieres te puedo ayudar

-Eh?!

-Eres bonita, además siempre andas preocupada de él. Yo creo que en una de esas le gustas pero es tan baka, que no se ha dado cuenta.

_Porque_

_Me siento molesto conmigo mismo_

_Si yo lo estoy proponiendo_

_Entonces_

_Porque siento tanto dolor?_

-No, no lo creo Sasuke-san..._"Yo...ya pensé eso..."_

-Mira, hoy lo iré a ver para cuando llegue del trabajo y veré cómo reacciona al escuchar que almorzamos juntos.

-No...No creo que sea buena idea, Sasuke-san

-Incluso mira, te invito a un helado en la tarde y lo planeamos bien (N/A: Ah! Sasuke eres tan baka!!)

_-"Naruto-kun me va a querer matar T.T"_

Se escucho un estornudo, que hiso que las personas que andaban en la calle miraran con desagrado al rubio, que se dirigía al parque.- Alguien está hablando de mí

-Naruto, al fin te encuentro!

-Hola, Suigetsu-san como estas?

-Bien, vamos al parque así podemos hablar

Se sentaron en una banca que había por ahí, ambos serios.- Karin no pudo venir, tenia cosas que hacer- Dijo Suigetsu.- Y bien, hablemos de Sasuke

Naruto se quedo un momento callado, serio.- Él…al parecer me ha ido recordando, pero…No sabe que soy yo…

-Pero…tu no le has dicho nada?-El rubio negó con la cabeza.- Pero, porque?

-Ya te conté lo que paso cuando éramos niños! No quiero que pase eso de nuevo

-Entiendo…

-Pero en verdad tenía otra cosa de que hablarte-Dijo el rubio haciendo una pausa algo incomoda.-Tu madre…La has visto?

Sasuke y Hinata habían ido después de clases a tomar helados, pasaron frente a la cafetería Akatsuki y vieron a Naruto que trabajaba con el entusiasmo de siempre, con su antifaz, de pronto Deidara lo llamo. -Naruto, mira Sasuke-kun está afuera.

El rubio volteo rápido, lo habría ido a ver a él? Feliz lo vio desde afuera que lo saludaba, el correspondió el saludo, pero de pronto…había alguien con él…Sasuke estaba con Hinata, que hacían juntos?!

No podía creer que Hinata le estuviera haciendo eso…aun conociendo sus sentimientos…Una ira que hace tiempo no sentía comenzó a apoderarse de él.

No quisieron molestar al rubio, así que fueron directo a la heladería. Estuvieron un rato conversando hasta que llego una llamada del primo de Hinata, regañándola por no haber llegado aún a casa.

-Gomenasai, Sasuke-san…

-Está bien, entonces mañana empieza el plan…

-…

-Pasa algo?

-Es que…No creo que sea una buena idea, Sasuke-san

-Pero, porque? Mira…

-Es que…Sasuke-san, a ti no te conviene…-Dijo la Hyuuga para luego irse corriendo.

-Espera, a que te refieres!?- Grito el Uchiha, pero la morena no volteo y siguió corriendo. Que no le convenía?

En fin no le quedaba más que hacer, así que mejor iría a su casa.

Aprovecho de hacer los deberes, que no eran muchos. Así que termino recostándose sobre su cama mirando el techo.

_En la noche iré a ver a Naruto_

_Me pregunto cómo le irá en el trabajo_

_La verdad es que me gustaba trabajar en Akatsuki_

_Desearía que al menos se desocupara un puesto y que Pain-san me llamara_

_Aquí me aburro_

_Al menos podía olvidarme por un rato de mis preocupaciones_

_Ese niño que aún no se quien es_

_Naruto siempre me dice que debería tener paciencia_

_Que pronto lo recordaría_

_Pero esa sonrisa falsa que me da siempre que lo dice, no me convence_

_En los últimos recuerdos que he tenido_

_Ese niño se ha pasado ignorándome_

_Debe ser por ese beso-accidente_

_Que hago…Estoy hablando en presente...¬¬_

_Ahora…Siento sueño de nuevo…como si…_

…

_Aún seguimos sin hablar desde ese incidente, ya ha pasado más de una semana._

_No encontramos en los pasillos y ni siquiera nos miramos_

"_**Como si aún así pudiera ver su rostro…"**_

_En clases se ha dedicado a sentarse lo más lejos posible de mí…_

_Todos los días llega siempre lleno de heridas_

_Como se nota que ya no estoy a su lado para protegerlo_

_Esto no puede seguir así_

_Reconozco que también yo lo he ignorado_

_A la hora de salida intentare hablarle_

_-Oye, ______ necesito hablar contigo_

"_**Otra vez…Porque no logro saber su nombre?"**_

_Ni me miraste, pasaste a mi lado como si no existiera._

_Es tercer día que lo intento, pero no me rendiría tan fácilmente.-Oye, escúchame!- Intento seguirle, a la vez que él se dispone a correr.-______!-Logro agarrarle del brazo, pero sigue dándome la espalda, mientras comenzaba a nevar- Porque me estas ignorando!_

_-…_

_-Lo sé, yo también te estuve ignorando…Pero, esto no puede seguir así, solo por un accidente!_

_-Suéltame! No quiero hablarte de nuevo!- Me grito haciendo que lo soltara, para salir corriendo_

_He…sido abandonado de nuevo…_

_Porque…_

_Yo que lo protegía_

_No lo abandone en su momento por eso_

_Sin embargo_

_Era tal como pensaba_

_Igual que mi hermano_

_El miedo que tenia de niño se ha vuelto realidad_

_Está nevando más fuerte_

_Cuando fue que llegue aquí junto al rio?_

_Hace demasiado frio_

_Y pensar en esto me hace mal…  
Usurotonkachi…_

_Se recostó sobre la nieve, y se quedo pensando un momento. Cualquiera que lo viera pensaría que estaba loco._

_Me siento sin fuerzas_

_Me duele la cabeza_

_Porque…_

_Siento unos pasos_

_Veo una figura que se acerca a mí_

_Me siento tan mal que no logro captar quien es_

_-Imagine que te encontraría aquí, Sasuke-baka_

_///_

_Abrí los ojos, encontrándome acostado sobre una cama, que claramente no era mía, estaba en un hospital?_

_No, la habitación se me hace un poco familiar…_

_-Parece que ya estas mejor…_

_Me giro rápidamente_

_Ahí estas acostado a mi lado abrazado a mí_

_-______?-Me sonroje al ver que estábamos semi desnudos (N/A: Tranquilas que no hicieron nada xD)_

_-Gomen ^^U jeje…es que cuando te encontré, te estaba empezando a dar hipotermia, y recordé que había visto esto en una película en que un hombre se tiraba a un lago porque lo estaban persiguiendo, pero estaba casi congelado, entonces la mujer lo rescataba y luego se iban a un cuarto y quedaban semidesnudos para entrar en calor…así que… .///._

_-Pensaba que no querías volver a hablarme nunca más…_

_Se quedo callado un momento, desviando la mirada para luego quedar sobre mí.-Que haces?_

_-Al llegar a mi casa, sentí que el haberte dicho eso estaba mal, entonces decidí que sería mejor aclarar las cosas…_

_-Aclarar que, si…!_

_-Pero, como no te encontré en tu casa te fui a buscar al rio, y te encontré casi inconsciente…_

_-…_

_-Perdóname, la razón por la que te he ignorado es…-Le tapé la boca con mi mano._

_-No te tienes que disculpar, dobe. Yo también te estuve ignorando._

_-Pero tú fuiste el primero en querer hablar, Sasuke-baka!-Dijo quitando mi mano de su boca.-No quería que por culpa de un accidente que fue culpa mía, salieras afectado. Entonces…_

_-Entonces…?_

_-Ellos creen que soy…- Su voz sonó ahogada.- Y no quería que creyeran eso de ti…_

_-Pero porque…?!_

_-Y también…Sakura-chan me aconsejo que era mejor que nos alejáramos_

_-Que tiene que ver Sakura aquí!_

_- Era para que no te lastimaran más…_

_-Estás loco?! Esto es algo que nos incumbe a los dos!_

_Fuimos los dos que por accidente que nos besamos! Sakura no tiene porque meter…Mmh…_

_Abrí los ojos completamente sorprendido. Que hacia besándome de nuevo?_

_Porque siento esto…? Es igual que la otra vez…_

_Lo empuje con suavidad, vi que estaba completamente sonrojado.-Porque…?_

_Él miro hacia otro lado.-No lo sé, es igual que la otra vez…-Hiso una pausa un tanto incomoda.-Olvidémonos de esto…y lo de la vez pasada también_

_-Tienes razón…_

_-Pero, Sasuke…Seria mejor que dejáramos de vernos_

_-Porque…?!_

_-Por estar conmigo te lastiman…_

_-Pero a mí no me importa!_

_-Sasuke…_

_-Si te prometí que te protegería, es porque yo quiero!_

_-Pero…_

_-Aunque no quieras, lo hare…Lo juro…_

…

El celular comenzó a sonar, y el Uchiha aún medio dormido se levanto y vio la hora, las ocho de la noche.

Tanto durmió?

En fin, miro su celular era un número desconocido.-Hola?

_-Buenas noches, Sasuke-kun habla Pain_

-Pain-san? Como esta?

_-Mmm…no sabría decirte, en fin te llamaba porque se ha liberado un puesto, no sé si te interesaría_

-En serio? Se lo agradezco, Pain-san

_-No es nada, en fin te importaría venir ahora a firmar los papeles?_

-Si claro, estaré ahí en quince minutos

Termino llegando en diez. Estaba feliz, podría trabajar con Naruto esta vez, de forma permanente y ya conocía a todos los de allí.

Sobre todo le alucinaba la idea de trabajar junto al rubio, así lo podría conocer más.

Estaba llegando a la cafetería, cuando de pronto vio a Naruto caminando hacia él cabizbajo.- Naruto! Como estas? A que no sabes que hago aquí!- El rubio paso de largo y Sasuke ingenuamente lo siguió.-Pain-san me llamo y dijo que hay un puesto libre, así que …-El rubio paró en seco.

-Y tu…aceptaste?

-Pues, si ahora mismo iba a firmar…

-Ah…-Siguió caminando, pero esta vez más rápido, cosa que le extraño a Sasuke, que volvió a seguirlo.

-Naruto, ocurrió algo?

-No, nada…

-Entonces porque huyes

-No lo hago…

-Entonces al menos mírame a la cara!- Dijo agarrándole del brazo e hizo que volteara.

_Al voltearlo, lo encontré llorando e intentando ocultar sus lágrimas con varias quemaduras y golpes. Incluso le sangraba la cabeza.- _Usurotonkachi…Que te paso?!

-Eso no debiera importarte, baka!-_Dijo soltándose a la vez que se iba corriendo._

-Naruto, espera!!

-Sasuke-kun…!- Se escucho la voz de Deidara, cosa que distrajo al moreno.

-Deidara-san…

-Sasuke-kun, viste a Naruto, verdad?

-Que fue lo que le paso!?- Sasuke estaba histérico.- Le hicieron lo mismo de la otra vez, cierto?!- Sin esperar respuesta de Deidara, se encamino a la cafetería.- Voy a matar al bastardo!

-Espera, Sasuke-kun! No fue eso lo único que paso…!

-Entonces dime, para que tenga otra excusa para matarlo!

-Es que…- El rubio lo miro con algo de miedo la mirada del Uchiha.- a él…

Naruto se encontraba deshecho, sobre su cama, completamente a oscuras hecho un ovillo, miraba hacia la pared aún con sus heridas lloraba en silencio desconsolado.

_Sasuke…_

_Hubiera esperado cualquier cosa de ti..._

_Pero, nunca imagine que tú serias capaz de hacerme esto_

_No sé que voy a hacer ahora_

_Necesito el trabajo para pagar mis estudios_

_No me van a contratar en ningún lado_

_Menos con mis antecedentes…_

_**--Flash Back--**_

Naruto atendía a sus clientes como siempre eficiente y con su antifaz. Aún después de estar frustrado al ver a Hinata y a Sasuke juntos, decidió olvidarse de ellos un rato, aunque poco lo conseguía ya que todos le preguntaban a ratos quien era la chica que estaba con Sasuke.

De pronto, vio que un cliente de una mesa que no le correspondía lo llamaba. Se acerco, y el hombre que parecía venir con unas copas demás, le dijo algo que no entendió.- Disculpe, en seguida pediré que lo atiendan.- Dijo con una sonrisa, para ir donde Tobi, que le correspondía la mesa, pero el hombre le agarro del pelo.-

Te dije que me trajeras un trago! Estúpido!

-Ay! Aquí no servimos alcohol, señor…- El hombre le tiro más fuerte del pelo y lo tiro contra el suelo, haciendo que se golpeara la cabeza.

Algunas personas que estaban cerca se levantaron e intentaron ayudarlo, pero el borracho se agacho junto al aturdido rubio y lo levanto jalándole nuevamente del cabello.- Escuchaste lo que te dije o no!

Lo lanzo de nuevo al suelo.- Oye… porque llevas antifaz?! –El hombre se volvió a acercar a Naruto, para comenzar a patearlo en la cara.- Que tanto ocultas, ah?!

Lo levanto esta vez del cuello de la camisa, y siguió golpeándolo, sin que el rubio se defendiera para luego quitarle el antifaz.

-Tu…! Ya veo porque usas antifaz, bastardo!!!- Volvió a golpearlo y lo tiro al suelo, y toda la gente al reconocerlo se unieron al borracho, incluyendo a las personas que intentaron ayudarlo.-Maldito asesino!

Como siempre comenzaron a tirarle cosas, café, a golpearle, patearle, reírse de él. Como si él fuera un payaso de circo.

Pronto llego Pain a calmarlo todo, hizo que todos se sentaran, incluyendo al borracho.- Naruto-kun, anda a mi oficina de inmediato.

Allí lo tuvieron un rato esperando a Pain que calmaba todo, y averiguaba que era lo que exactamente había ocurrido.

Pein volvió pasados unos minutos y se sentó frente al rubio.- Lo siento, Naruto-kun…pero, en el último tiempo he estado perdiendo clientes por tu identidad…

-…

-…Y además pasas en el hospital por culpa de que te metes en peleas y le tengo que estar más encima pagando a un reemplazante.

-Entiendo…

-Así que no me dejas más opción que despedirte.

El Uzumaki no dijo ni una palabra, simplemente se levanto y salió de la oficina, a la vez que escuchaba a Pein hablando por teléfono.

-Buenas noches, Sasuke-kun habla Pain- Hizo una pausa. -Mmm…no sabría decirte, en fin te llamaba porque se ha liberado un puesto, no sé si te interesaría…-El rubio no quiso escuchar más así que se fue

_Maldito Pain…_

_Me despide y luego llama a Sasuke_

_Él jamás aceptaría…_

_Estoy seguro_

_El jamás sería capaz de hacerme algo así…_

_No sé ni para que lo intenta…_

_--Fin Flash Back--_

_Sasuke-baka…_

Se escucho que tocaban la puerta. No tenía ganas de que lo molestaran, así que fingió que dormía.

Volvieron a tocar insistentemente. Hubo un silencio.- Naruto…- Se escucho la voz de Sasuke.- Soy yo, Sasuke…

Maldición a quien menos quería ver en ese momento era al moreno.- Estas ahí? Responde, por favor…

-…

-Voy a entrar…

"_Maldición! Deje sin llave!"_

Se escucho la puerta abrirse, y la luz de la calle se hizo presente en el departamento, viéndose la silueta del moreno el rubio siguió en posición de ovillo fingiendo que dormía.- Naruto…?-Lo llamo, a la vez que cerraba la puerta, quedando todo a oscuras de nuevo y comenzó a acercarse con cuidado, sentándose junto a él sobre la cama.-Oye, Naruto-El rubio sintió que lo abrazaban por la espalda, estremeciéndose un poco.- Se que estas despierto, Usurotonkachi…

El rubio siguió callado, aún fingiendo inútilmente estar dormido. El moreno sin dejar de abrazarlo hizo que lo mirara, aunque el rubio seguía con los ojos cerrados.- Dobe, ya veo porque siempre se te notan tanto las quemaduras, las debes mojar al tiro!- Se levanto, y fue a buscar un paño con agua helada.

-Naruto…yo…ya supe lo que paso…-Dijo a la vez que estrujaba el paño- Para de fingir.- Dijo volviendo junto al rubio colocando el paño helado sobre su cara, que estaba llena de quemaduras, a lo que el rubio dio un salto y grito de dolor, sin mirarlo.

-Ahh! Baka, Sasuke! Eso duele!

-Al menos dejaste de fingir que dormías ¬_¬- Dijo el moreno volviendo a colocarle el paño al de ojos azules que volvió a quejarse y aún no lo miraba a los ojos.- Naruto…

-……

-Mira, ya supe lo que te hicieron…así que no me evites…

-No te estoy evitando…Ahh!- El rubio gimió de impresión al sentir los labios del Uchiha sobre su frente, aunque aún así no lo volvió a mirar.-…Porque…?

-Eh?

-Porque tengo que aguantar las mismas cosas siempre…- Volvió a llorar el rubio, abrazando al moreno, ocultándose en su pecho y sin mirarlo- Ahora no sé que voy a hacer…! No van a quererme contratar en ningún lado!

-Dobe, no seas tan pesimista…ya ves que encuentras trabajo luego…-Intento consolarlo el moreno.

-Tú no lo entiendes!- Le grito el rubio aún ocultándose en el pecho del Uchiha.- Con suerte gracias a que era amigo de Deidara-niichan que me dejaron entrar a Akatsuki!

-Naruto, cálmate…

-No me voy a calmar! Mejor vete y quédate con tu maldito puesto!!

-De que estás hablando…

-Que te contrataron a ti, en seguida de que me despidieran!

-Quien te dijo eso…

-Como que quien?! Tú!

-Cuando te encontré todavía no había firmado nada

-Pero…-De pronto proceso las palabras de Sasuke, y dejo de ocultarse en el pecho de Sasuke, para mirarlo a los ojos.

Estaba herido, lleno de golpes y porrazos, le sangraba el labio y un ojo lo tenía hinchado.- Sasuke…tu…

-Son las cosas que pasan por pelear con un borracho jeje-Rio un poco el Uchiha para luego sonreírle.-En un principio no sabía que te echaron, pero…Como pudiste creer que yo iba a firmar, luego de que te despidieran…

El de ojos azules lo miro sonriendo-Gracias, Sasuke…En verdad-Se quedo mirando la cara de Sasuke un rato, para luego reír a carcajadas.- Jajaja Sasuke te ves divertido así jajaja xD

-No es gracioso ¬¬

-Ok, ok…déjame voy a buscar el alcohol y esas cosas.

…

-Oye, Naruto eso duele…

-Quédate quieto, baka mira que no soy yo quien se va a pelear con un borracho ¬¬

-Ah, sí? Entonces qué pasa con esta herida.- Dijo el moreno a la vez curaba la herida de la cabeza del rubio.

-Ay!

Naruto se quedo un rato, en silencio le curaba y luego ponía hielo en el ojo hinchado, en medio de la oscuridad, solo se escuchaban los quejidos del moreno.

-Sasuke…?

-Ah…Que…?

-Desde cuando…que eres tan cercano a Hinata?

Sasuke sonrió triunfante, su plan estaba funcionando, eso haría que se olvidara de esa peste de Haruno.- Ella se ofreció a almorzar conmigo, mientras tú no venias a la escuela…

-Entonces…que hacías tu con ella en la tarde?

-Y eso que te importa- Sasuke lo miro molesto- Te gusta Hinata?

-No! No es eso!

-Entonces que!

-Es que tu nunca fuiste cercano a ella en el pasado…!- El rubio se tapo rápidamente la boca, mientras el moreno lo miro con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Pasado…?- El rubio miro al suelo sin saber que decir.- Me estas queriendo decir que nos conocíamos de antes…?

-Sasuke, yo…

-Respóndeme! Porque no me lo dijiste antes?!- Lo agarro de los hombros, el rubio siguió sin mirarlo.- Al menos mírame…

-Yo…solo lo hice por tu bien…-Otra vez le venían con ese cuento.

-Como que por mi bien

-……

-No sabes lo que es perder la memoria!- Sasuke le obligo a mirarlo.- Sabes lo que es despertar y de repente darte cuenta de que no sabes siquiera si tienes un nombre, quien eres y para que estas en este puto mundo?!

-Y tu sabes lo que es encontrarte con alguien a quien creías muerto y llega y te pregunte si te conoce?!!

-No, no lo sé y tampoco quiero saberlo, Naru-chan…!!!!-Ahora fue el turno de Sasuke de taparse la boca y ver que a Naruto se le habían formado pequeñas lágrimas.

-Me…me llamaste Naru-chan

-Perdona…yo…-El moreno titubeo un poco a la vez que se levantaba de la cama, para salir casi corriendo del departamento.

-Sasuke…

_Lo hice llorar de nuevo…_

_Igual que cuando nos conocimos_

_Que digo…Cuando nos reencontramos!_

_Ahora entiendo tantas cosas_

_Ahora entiendo el porqué sabia mi nombre cuando entro imprudente a la clase_

_Después por miedo comenzó a llamarme Uchiha_

_Ahora puede que entienda esta quizás necesidad de protegerlo_

_El porqué pierdo el control si es que alguien se atreve a tocarlo_

_A hacerle algo_

_Que soy capaz de matar a alguien_

_Pero…lo que aún no entiendo_

_Porque lo llame Naru-chan_

_Porque lo bese_

_Porque… hicimos aquello…_

Corrió hasta llegar junto a un rio, era el mismo que aparecía en sus recuerdos, solo que alrededor de este no había nieve obviamente, ya que estaban en primavera.

Se sentó sobre la hierba, mirando el rio. Que haría ahora con Naruto? Lo hizo llorar y lo dejo solo…

-Sasuke!- Se escucho una voz a lo lejos, pero conocida. Quiso voltear pero se sintió mareado de nuevo, se llevo una mano a la cabeza sintiendo que le iba a estallar, cayendo de pronto al suelo.

Lo último que logro escuchar fue la voz de Naruto llamándolo.

_Corría como loco por toda la casa buscando, incluso lo busque en su habitación y no estaba. Baje las escaleras y encontré a Mamá que venía subiendo.- Mamá, puedo ir al parque?- Pregunte con mi voz infantil._

"_**Okaa-san…"**_

_-Sí, claro Sasuke-chan- Me dijo con su hermosa sonrisa.- Le diré a tu hermano que te lleve…Itachi-chan! Para de esconderte y lleva a tu hermano al parque!_

_De pronto veo a mi hermano, que sale detrás del sofá. Debía tener unos ocho años.- Pero, mamá! Yo iba a salir a jugar con Kisame y los demás! (Si…esa es su junta xD)_

"_**Niisan…"**_

_-Al menos llévalo y luego lo pasas a buscar._

_-Está bien, está bien…Vamos, Sasuke_

_-Yay! xD_

_Pasaron como siempre cerca de un rio, y ahí estaba de nuevo. Ese niño rubio que siempre estaba solo y no jugaba con nadie._

_Se encontraba sentado hecho un ovillo sobre la hierba. Siempre lo había encontrado extraño._

_Pensándolo bien, quizás él simplemente no tiene ningún amigo y por eso no juega con nadie.- Niichan, me puedes dejar aquí?_

_-Como? No me digas ahora que no quieres ir al parque!_

_-Es que…yo estaba pensando…-Dije mirando hacia el niño que seguía ahí.- Que ese niño se debe sentir solo y quizás le falta un amigo…_

_-Pero, Sasuke si Okaa-san se entera…_

_-No le diré nada!_

_Mi hermano se quedo mirándome un rato para luego suspirar resignado.- Esta bien, está bien…pero tienes que tener cuidado con no caerte._

_-Hai!- Dije para luego bajar casi corriendo, y con cuidado de no caerme quede tras el rubio sin que se percatara de mi presencia.-Hola!- Le salude amistosamente._

_El puro hecho de escucharme hizo que el niño se resbalara y cayera sentado, y al verme se cubriera con sus brazos, dejando así ver sus hermosos ojos azules como el cielo, pero estos no presentaban emoción alguna, ni siquiera temor._

_-Qué pasa?- Lo mire sorprendido, ya que no pretendía hacerle daño.- No te voy a hacer nada.- Le dije a la vez que me hincaba a su lado y estiraba mi mano, mientras el de ojos azules cerraba sus ojos e intentaba protegerse aún con sus brazos.- Te digo que no te hare nada.- Le reitere acariciándole la cabeza y sonriéndole._

_El niño volvió a mirarme con sus ojos vacios, ya un poco más tranquilo._

_-Oye, oye cómo te llamas?- Le pregunte sonriendo todavía viendo que estaba más tranquilo sin dejar de acariciarle- Yo me llamo Sasuke_

_En un principio se quedo callado, mirándome con algo de desconfianza. Yo insistí.- Dime… No se lo diré a nadie.-El rubio volvió a mirarme dudoso._

_-Naruto…-Le escuche hablar por primera vez, hablándome bien bajito, con una voz dulce de manera que solo yo pude oírle…_

_-Naruto…? Es un nombre bonito…Me gusta- Al fin había hablado, tan solo quería volver a escuchar esa dulce voz.-Puedo llamarte Naru-chan?_

_No volvió a siquiera decir una mísera palabra, aunque pareció reaccionar cuando le propuse llamarlo Naru-chan, no sé si fue bueno o malo._

_Al parecer no estaba acostumbrado a hablar con nadie…_

_Quede en juntarme con Naru-chan al día siguiente, pero no sé porque, cuando lo propuse puso una mirada triste…como de soledad._

"_**Este…no es Naruto…"**_

"_**Él no es así…!"**_

-Imagine que te encontraría aquí…- El moreno abrió sus ojos rápidamente y se encontró apoyado de la rodilla del de ojos azules, quien le acariciaba la cabeza mirándolo a los ojos y sonriendo.- Al fin despertaste, Sasuke baka…

-Naruto…?

-Este es el lugar donde nos conocimos.- Dijo el rubio.- Veo que me recordaste jeje

-Tu…como lo sabes…-Sintió al rubio muy cerca de su rostro, por lo que se puso rojo.

-Ya para de llorar…

-No estoy llorando, Dob…Ah…-El rubio acaricio el rostro pálido, limpiando con sus pulgares aquellas lágrimas que no querían dejar de salir.

-Hablaste dormido…-Naruto seguía sonriendo feliz alejándose de Sasuke.- Llamaste a tu mamá y a tu hermano…

-…

-Jeje…Pensar que nunca creí, aunque no hubieras perdido la memoria, que me volverías a llamar Naru-chan…

-Pero…no te molesta?

-La verdad es que no…-El rubio lo miro con melancolía.-Hasta me pone feliz.- Sasuke lo miro extrañado.-Ya que…fue la primera muestra de afecto que recibí, luego de que mis padres murieran…

-Naruto, que edad teníamos?

-Tu cuatro y yo tres

-Pero, porque…

-Un poco antes de que despertaras dijiste "Este no es Naruto, él no es así…" Verdad?- El moreno se puso más rojo.- Lo que recordaste de mí era la persona que yo era antes…

-…

-Con mis padres muertos, no tenía a nadie y ningún cariño que me ayudara a salir de ese lugar profundo en el que me había metido…

Además de siempre me han molestado, así que cuando alguien se acercaba a mí, no confiaba aunque fueran amables, porque simplemente no volvían y luego se volvían en mi contra…

-…

-Pero, sabes…? Fuiste el primero y único que volvió…- Le sonrió el de ojos azules.- Por eso…tu eres la persona a la que…

-Naruto…-El moreno se levanto, para abrazarle.

-Sasuke, que pasa…?- Pregunto el rubio sonrojado, sin hacer nada.

-Perdóname, Naru-chan

-Sasuke-baka, porque te estás disculpando…

-Debiste haber sufrido mucho por mi culpa al perder la memoria…

-Pero si no fue culpa tuya…

-Y yo llego y te voy contando lo que voy recordando de ti, sin saber que eras tú

-No tenías como saberlo…-Intento consolarlo correspondiendo el abrazo, al sentir que lloraba silenciosamente apoyado en su hombro

-En verdad…

-…

-Creo que si algún día…tu llegaras y me preguntaras si me conoces…

-…

-Creo que me muero…

-Sasuke…

-Naru-chan…entonces, nosotros dos…Que somos?

-Nosotros somos…-El de ojos azules dudo antes de responder.-…Amigos de infancia…

Desde el puente, mientras Sasuke seguía abrazando a Naruto, se podía distinguir a un hombre con capa negra.

-Sasuke…He vuelto…

_Fin Capítulo VI_


	7. Castigo

**Capítulo VII**

**Castigo**

_No puedo ver nada…_

_¿Por qué… esta tan oscuro?_

_¿Por qué estoy solo?_

_No escucho nada a excepción de mi respiración agitada y los latidos acelerados de mi corazón_

_Me encuentro en el suelo con algo demasiado pesado para mi pequeño cuerpo_

_Miro a la nada con temor_

_Como si algo se acercara, aun así no logro moverme_

_Alguien más se acerca_

_Me mira paralizado y con miedo,… a mí, pero pareciera que también a otra persona…_

_Estiro mi mano pidiendo ayuda, pero él parece dudar._

_Puedo distinguir su cabello tan negro como el mío_

"_No te vayas!" suplico_

_Me mira con dolor una última vez, para luego dar media vuelta e irse…_

-Niisan!! – Pego un fuerte grito al despertar, mirando a todos lados respirando agitadamente, llevándose una mano a la cara. Comenzó a convencerse a sí mismo de que debía calmarse y que solo se trataba de una pesadilla.

Un buen rato le costó al moreno lograr tranquilizarse, vio el reloj. Eran casi las seis y media de la mañana, era demasiado temprano, no entraba a clases hasta las ocho, y no le convenía volver a dormirse si se levantaba a las siete.

Salió cerca de las siete, aunque había hecho lo posible por demorarse, no lo consiguió, y en su casa no tenía nada que hacer.

De pronto diviso a una cabeza rubia, que caminaba a unos cuantos metros de él.- Naruto!- Lo llamo, a lo que el aludido volteo y con una gran sonrisa saludo al moreno con la mano para luego correr hacia él.

"_Ha pasado una semana"_

-Hola, Sasuke!- Saludo el rubio en cuanto estuvo cerca.

"_Desde que recordé a Naruto, mi amigo de infancia…"_

-Hola, dobe…- Saludo el moreno mirándolo con algo de preocupación.

-Que haces aquí tan temprano?- Pregunto curioso y extrañado el de ojos azules.

-Bueno…digamos que tuve insomnio.- Respondió Sasuke sin querer contar aquel extraño sueño que estaba teniendo últimamente.- ¿Que fue lo que te paso??- Le pregunto preocupado, a la vez que llevaba una mano al rostro del rubio, que lo miro algo molesto cuando le toco una de las heridas.

-Nada.- Respondió secamente, desviando la mirada.

Era bastante obvio que mentía…Hace días que estaba llegando con más heridas que antes, probablemente se había peleado de nuevo con esos tipos.

-Baka- Murmuro el de ojos negros.- Como te fue ayer buscando trabajo?

-…ejeje ^^U

"_Y desde que está sin trabajo…"_

-Aún nada…-Suspiro el moreno.-…vamos juntos a la estación?

-Ah…no…es que…- Empezó a balbucear el rubio, a lo que Sasuke lo miro extrañado.- A mí me gusta caminar…jeje- Rio nervioso colocando una mano tras su cabeza.

Sasuke se quedo un momento mirándolo con el ceño fruncido, para luego tomarle de la muñeca.

-Que estás haciendo, Sasuke-baka!!- Le regaño el rubio al ver cómo era arrastrado por el moreno.

-De verdad piensas que voy a dejar que te vayas caminando solo?! Estás loco!!- Le regaño Sasuke arrastrándolo, a la estación.

Finalmente se resigno cuando se encontraban esperando el tren, ahora solo se le veía preocupado, y miro al de ojos negros serio.- Esta bien, Sasuke…Iré de buena gana.- Dijo justo cuando el tren pasaba y comenzaba a detenerse.- Pero debes prometerme una cosa.

El Uchiha le miro sin entender.

-Pase lo que pase, no harás ni dirás nada…- Dijo el rubio aún serio.

-No te entiendo Naruto…

-Promételo.- Dijo secamente.

-…Esta bien.- Respondió justo cuando se abrían las puertas del tren, a la vez que Naruto le daba una pequeña sonrisa sincera.

-Bien. Vamos…-El de ojos azules entro en el vagón a la vez que lo hacían miles de personas, con Sasuke que lo siguió algo confundido.

Muchos lo miraron con odio, cosa que no paso alto por el de ojos negros. De pronto se escucho a alguien que caía de bruces al suelo.- Naruto!- Sasuke se acerco al ojiazul ayudándole a levantarse.- Estas bien? – Pregunto dándole una mirada a la mujer que sonreía satisfecha por la zancadilla.

Al momento la mirada de Sasuke se torno a una llena de odio, estuvo a punto de ir a decirle sus buenas cosas a aquella mujer, mientras sostenía a Naruto apoyándolo en su pecho de forma protectora. Pero sintió como le jalaban del brazo, a lo que el Uchiha miro al rubio que tenía la vista baja y miraba por la ventana.

-Naruto…?- De pronto comprendió lo que le habían obligado a prometer, por lo que no pudo hacer más que morderse el labio y dirigir su mirada al suelo sintiendo su impotencia, a la vez que oía los murmullos de la gente.

"Lo viste?!"

"Si, no tenía idea que se le tenía permitido entrar aquí!"

"Si no fuera porque en ese entonces era un niño…"

"Aunque lo tenga permitido, como se atreve?!"

"Sabes el otro día escuche…"

"Lo habrían matado también!"

"Siempre se anda peleando con chicos de su edad"

"Ja, no me da pena siquiera que no tenga amigos"

"…que hace cerca de un mes se peleo otra vez…"

_**No quiero oír más…**_

"Debiera morir…"

"No entiendo como las autoridades aun no lo cogen…"

"Oí que se peleo con un borracho en una cafetería…"

"…Y termino en el hospital…"

"Si no fuera porque es menor de edad…"

"¡También escuche que había salido del país…!"

"Y lo despidieron"

_**No quiero ver…**_

"Ahí estuvieron a punto de lograrlo, pero escapo"

"Más encima anda molestando a ese chico guapo"

"¿¡Como?! ¿Hasta le permiten salir al extranjero?!"

"Solo causa problemas"

_**Esta crueldad**_

"¿Lograr que?"

"Como se nota que ni siquiera sabe defenderse"

"¿Hasta tenía trabajo??"

_**¿Por qué?**_

"Si ¿pero de donde habrá sacado el dinero?"

"Que ingenuo eres…"

"Está completamente herido, siempre se le ve así"

"Que acaso querías que con nuestros impuestos le pagáramos todo?"

_**¿Por qué hablan así de él?**_

"De seguro lo robo, de donde más"

"Pues intentaron matarlo!"

_**No lo aguanto más…**_

Cerro su puño con fuerza, sintiendo la impotencia recorrer su cuerpo, y olvidándose de todo dio un paso hacia delante. Pero de pronto sintió una mano temblorosa y cálida que envolvía la suya reteniéndolo.

-Lo prometiste- Susurro el de ojos azules que no quitaba la mirada del suelo.

Pronto se abrieron nuevamente las puertas de los vagones, en seguida el moreno tomo de la muñeca del rubio y corrieron lo más rápido que podían fuera de la estación.

Sin detenerse corrieron con la mayor velocidad que podían alcanzar sus piernas hasta quedar a tan solo unas cuadras del instituto.

-¡¿Eres baka…o te haces!?- Le pregunto jadeando a duras penas Sasuke sin soltarle aún la muñeca.-¡Porque no me dijiste que iba a ocurrir allí!!

-…

-Responde!!-Le tiro de la muñeca, provocando que en el tirón el rubio levantara levemente la cabeza, logrando verse su rostro triste que le partía el alma, para luego soltarle.- Naruto…

_En un principio…_

_Creí que Naruto no quería ir por falta de dinero_

_Pero nunca, nunca me espere esto_

_Que nunca pudiera subirse al metro como todo el mundo para evitar el odio que le tenían_

_Porque a ti, Naruto…?_

_Me siento culpable_

_Si no te hubiese obligado a ir…_

-Lo siento…pero si te hubiese dicho...-Hablo Naruto bajito.- No me lo habrías prometido…

-¡Claro que no!! ¿¡Crees que si no hubiese sido por esa estúpida promesa me habría quedado de brazos cruzados?!!

-No quería involucrarte…

-…Por último, habría ido contigo caminando!

-No tienes que hacer eso…

-¡Si tengo! ¡¿Eres mi mejor amigo o no?!- Le grito- ¡Y como amigo debí haberme metido y darle a esos lo que se merecen!!!

El rubio le dio la espalda, luego de un momento de silencio con la cabeza gacha a la vez que apretaba el puño.- ¡Idiota! ¡Tú no entiendes nada! ¡Vámonos!- Ordeno a la vez que comenzaba a caminar, con un Sasuke que lo siguió detrás preocupado.

_Serás estúpido…_

_No puedo dejar que te involucres Sasuke_

_Vas a terminar lastimado si lo haces_

_Incluso peor…_

_Además no puedo dejar que hagas algo_

_Si no puedes mantener un control emocional _

_Eso lo comprobé luego de hablar con Deidara-niichan de lo que ocurrió en Akatsuki…_

"_Hubieras visto como reacciono cuando le conté…La verdad es que llego a darme un poco de miedo…" Fueron las palabras de Deidara-niichan_

_**---Flash Back Deidara---**_

_Ya todo se había tranquilizado en Akatsuki. El borracho había vuelto a su lugar y reía a carcajadas de lo ocurrido, mientras el resto de los empleados de Akatsuki limpiaban el desastre causado por este._

_De pronto se abrió la puerta con brusquedad, a lo que todos los presentes callaron a excepción del borracho que seguía riendo a carcajadas, acto siguiente entro un moreno con el rostro calmado, con un aura asesina rodeándole, junto con un Deidara que venía completamente pálido detrás._

_El Uchiha inspecciono el lugar con la mirada, que se poso sobre el borracho que seguía riéndose, se acerco a él a paso lento y calmado hasta quedar frente a él._

_El borracho siguió riendo un rato hasta que se percato de su presencia.- Y tu…Qhe qhierresh? (NA:// Traducción:" Que quieres?" xD)_

_-Tú…- Hablo con voz calmada, pero sin ocultar su furia, para luego agarrar del cuello de la camisa de aquel borracho e incrustarlo en la pared.- Tú fuiste el que hizo daño a Naruto?! – Le grito demostrando toda su furia._

_-Eh??-Fue lo único que logro decir aquel hombre que con suerte sabia como se llamaba._

_-NADA DE "EH??" !!!!!- Le grito haciendo más presión en el cuerpo del borracho._

_-Eshtash hablandoh dhe eshe rushio??? (NA:// Estas hablando de ese rucio??? )- Recibió un golpe de lleno en la cara.- QHE TE CREESH PENDHEHO!!(NA//: Que te crees pendejo xD) – Esta vez fue el turno del borracho de golpear a Sasuke, haciendo que lo soltara, dejándole con el labio sangrando._

_En seguida el moreno se reincorporo y golpeo nuevamente al tipo que estaba tan mareado que no logro reaccionar recibiendo varios golpes. _

_En medio recibió un golpe certero en el estomago, provocando que cayera al suelo recibiendo patadas incluso en la cara quedando con un ojo morado._

_Se detuvo un momento mareado producto del alcohol, momento en que aprovecho el Uchiha para levantarse y lanzarle una patada en el estomago siendo turno esta vez para el borracho de caer al suelo siendo golpeado sin control por Sasuke.- Ves?! No es lo mismo que le hiciste al Usurotonkachi?! Ahora siéntelo tú!!- Esta vez insatisfecho agarro una botella de vidrio que había en una mesa cercana y la quebró con la cara del ebrio, que chillo de dolor._

_-¿¡Que ya no te ríes?! –Se río el moreno.- ¿Y te había parecido gracioso lo que le hiciste a Naruto? Ahora te voy a mostrar algo gracioso y no volverás a tocar ni un pelo ni menos harás llorar a "mi" Naruto, ENTENDISTE?!!!- Le grito a la vez que agarraba esta vez una tetera con café hirviendo y la vaciaba sobre el hombre que yacía indefenso ante el Uchiha y chillaba._

_-SASUKE DETENTE!!- En ese momento Deidara y Kisame agarraron al moreno de los brazos e intentaban de sacarlo del lugar, mientras el moreno se resistía._

_-NO! DEJENME LO VOY A MATAR!!!- Gritaba Sasuke fuera de sí._

_-No sabes lo que estás diciendo Sasuke!!- Le grito Deidara._

_- SI LO SE!! ÉL LE HIZO DAÑO A NARUTO!! POR SU CULPA ES QUE ESTA LLORANDO!!_

_-CALLATE SASUKE!- Se escucho una voz chillona masculina, que le golpeo en la cara, dejándole un poco aturdido, oportunidad que aprovecharon para sacarlo de allí._

_Llevaron arrastrando al moreno que estaba como en estado de shock, hacia los camarines de los empleados y lo sentaron en una silla, parecía que no era consciente de nada, pero pronto se llevo ambas manos a la cabeza y se tiro al suelo de rodillas rompiendo llanto._

_-Porque…?! Porque le tiene que pasar a él…Yo prometí que lo protegería…pero por mi culpa…mi culpa…_

_-Sasuke esto no fue tu culpa.- Le intento tranquilizar Tobi, viendo que el golpearle no había sido tan efectivo._

_- Por mi culpa esta muerto!!!- Esta vez le llego un golpe de Deidara._

_-¡¡Que estás hablando!!- Le grito.- ¡¡Como Naruto va a…!!_

_-Que está pasando aquí?- Se hizo escuchar la voz autoritaria de Pain, a lo que el moreno reacciono de inmediato y se lanzo contra el jefe Akatsuki, cayendo sobre él y dejándolo boca arriba dispuesto a golpearlo, pero pronto fueron esta vez Zetsu junto con Hidan los que pararon al atacante de su jefe._

_-Claro!!-Grito Sasuke.- a él lo defienden?!! Él fue quien despidió injustamente al Dobe!!_

_-Si lo sabemos Sasuke-kun.- Intento calmarlo Kakuzu_

_-Justamente estábamos hablando de eso antes de que llegaras.- Dijo esta vez Hidan.- Y nadie está de acuerdo con usted Pain-san._

_-¿Cómo? ¿Ustedes tampoco entienden? Me estaba quedando sin clientes!- Decía Pain.- Siempre estaba metiéndose en problemas, por eso este era el ultimátum._

_-Pain-san, esta vez Uzumaki-kun no tuvo la culpa.- Se escucho a Sasori que venía entrando.- La verdad es que ese ebrio lo ataco porque Naruto-kun le dijo que aquí no servían alcohol, incluso la gente iba a ayudarlo cuando le quitaron el antifaz, después de eso que la cosa se puso peor…_

_-Bue…bueno, igual lo iba a tener que despedir en algún momento.- Fue lo único que supo decir en su defensa, cosa que hizo que se tuviera que unir Kisame para sujetar al moreno._

_-¡No tenias porque! – Le grito el Uchiha._

_-¡Y tu no tenias porque desquitarte con un cliente!_

_-¡Me da lo mismo tu cliente!- Le dijo al fin más tranquilo, haciendo que los demás le soltaran.- De verdad debiera partirte la cara, pero el Dobe se va a enfadar conmigo si lo hago.- Dijo para levantarse e irse._

_-Espera, Sasuke-kun.- Llamo Pain, cosa que hizo que el moreno se detuviera.- ¿No…no vas a firmar el contrato…?_

_Otro detonante para la más recientemente creada y famosa bomba nuclear llamada Sasuke Uchiha, que se lanzo sobre Pain.- Y TODAVIA PREGUNTAS!!!_

_**---Fin Flash Back Deidara—**_

_Si tienes ese tipo de reacciones…_

_De verdad no puedo dejarle…_

Poco a poco se escuchaba la gente que iba llegando a la sala. Como era temprano estuvieron un buen rato solos en un silencio incomodo, con Sasuke sentando sobre su silla y Naruto en la del frente.

De pronto se vio llegar a la Hyuuga, a quien el rubio le dirigió una mirada de odio, que no paso desapercibido por Sasuke al ver que se cohibía.

-Hasta cuando piensas ignorarla?- Pregunto el Uchiha.

-Hasta que me dé la gana.-Dijo el Uzumaki cortante, dándole la espalda.

Desde que el rubio había vuelto a clases había tratado con cierto desprecio a la de pelo azul.

-No te encuentro razón!- Dijo Sasuke molesto, levantándose de su asiento.-Sabes lo preocupada que estuvo por ti mientras estabas…?

El de ojos azules espero a que continuara, pero al ver que no seguía pregunto.-Mientras estaba que…?-Sin respuesta, miro hacia donde se encontraba el moreno, y lo encontró aún levantado de su asiento, mirando fijamente por la ventana, pálido y con la boca abierta.-¿Sasuke…?- Lo llamo, pero no parecía reaccionar.-Oye, Sasuke, ¿Estás bien?

Le siguió preguntando mientras se levantaba y colocaba una mano en su hombro- ¡Sasuke, reacciona!- Lo llamo un poco más fuerte moviendo bruscamente del hombro de su amigo, cuando dio un ligero temblor.

-¿Qué pasa, Naruto?-Pregunto con normalidad.

-¡Yo debiera preguntar!- Se quejo Naruto, mirando por la ventana y vio que no había, nada y arqueo una ceja.-Estabas raro hace un momento, seguro que estas bien?

-Sí, no se dé donde sacas eso, Usurotonkachi.

Iba a protestar pero tocaron para entrar a clases y Kakashi-sensei llego extrañamente temprano.

…

En el recreo Hinata se acerco de inmediato a la mesa que ocupaba Naruto, quien la miro con rencor e hizo un intento por irse de allí.- ¡Espera un momento, Naruto-kun!

-¡¿Que es lo que quieres?!-Pregunto molesto.

-Tengo que hablar contigo

-Pues yo no tengo nada que hablar.-Miro a Sasuke, que lo miraba pidiéndole que fuera, eso lo hizo enfadar más… ¿que acaso quería formalizar lo que ya era obvio?

¿Que Sasuke y ella estaban juntos?

-No iré.-Dijo con sequedad.

-Dobe…-Hablo por primera vez Sasuke.-Al menos escúchala…

-¿Y que si no quiero?-Pregunto el rubio harto.

-No te daré de mi almuerzo como prometí.

Golpe bajo para el Uzumaki que al estar sin trabajo, no se hacía almuerzo y Sasuke había prometido darle una ración del suyo, así que suspiro resignado.-Esta bien…iré T_T

El moreno sonrió tiernamente, con lo que el rubio se sonrojo y siguió a la de pelo azul.

Apenas hubieron salido del salón, el moreno borro su sonrisa y la cambio por una llena de inseguridad.

Sabia que Hinata iba a declararse y estaba feliz por ella…pero

Porque ahora le molestaba tanto?

Por algún motivo quería que Naruto la rechazara…

…

-Y bien…que quieres hablar.- Pregunto el rubio de mal humor al llegar a la azotea.

-Bueno…Etto...antes que nada…-Hablo la Hyuuga nerviosa.

-¿¡Que cosa?!

-Cualquier cosa le dices a Sasuke-san que me declare…

...

…

…

……

………

……………

……………………………

…………………………………

-EH?!

_Ya llevan un buen rato…_

_Si solo se iba a declarar_

_Si…_

_Solo se iba a declarar…_

_¡¡PERO PORQUE SE DEMORAN TANTO!!!!_

_Sí, estoy nervioso…_

_Si, solo son nervios…_

_Ojala a Hinata le vaya bien…_

_Si, si_

_No es que quieras que Naruto no le corresponda a Hinata, no, no _

…

…

…

_¡¡¡AHH!!_

_¡Definitivamente tengo que saber que pasa!_-Se le vino ese pensamiento a la cabeza, que salió rápidamente de la sala y se dirigió a la azotea.

Estaba cerca de las escaleras, cuando algo que vio a través de la ventana llamo su atención, dejándolo paralizado.

_Otra vez…_

_Que hace aquí…?_

_De verdad, parece que no estoy alucinando…_

…

_Sin duda, tengo que…_

_-Sasuke…Sasuke…OYE SASUKE!_-Se escucho un voz que lo saco de sus pensamientos, y lo hizo voltear y encontrarse con el rubio de ojos azules que lo miraba preocupado junto con Hinata.- De nuevo estas raro, teme…Seguro que no te pasa nada?

-En serio-Mintió, para luego mirar por la ventana y ver que no había nadie.- Me dejarías hablar un poco con Hinata?

-¿Eh? Bueno…los veo en clase- Dijo el rubio, yéndose con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué pasa, Sasuke-san?

-¿Y? ¿Le dijiste a Naruto?- Pregunto el aludido, a lo que Hinata noto una nota de nerviosismo en la voz.

-Pues si…-Respondió la Hyuuga, viendo como la tristeza recorría el rostro de Sasuke.-Pero… ¡me rechazo!

-Ah?! En serio?- Su reacción fue más de alivio que de impresión, al menos eso paso por la cabeza de la Hyuuga. Pronto Sasuke carraspeo.- Lo siento…

-Está bien, Sasuke-san.-Dijo sonriéndole.- ya sabía que no me correspondería.

La verdad es que había llamado al ojiazul para aclarar su relación con Sasuke, y lo que este había estado planificando para que ella y el rubio estuvieran juntos.

_**---Flash Back Hinata---**_

_-Él… ¿planifico todo?- Pregunto impresionado. La de pelo azul asintió.-Pero… ¿Por qué...?_

_-Yo creo…_

_-…_

_-Que son celos- Declaro segura mirando a los ojos al rubio que no entendía nada.- Al parecer que mientras estabas en el hospital Sasuke converso con Haruno…_

_-Y…?_

_-Ella le dijo que estabas enamorado de ella_

_-Idiota…y tu no le dijiste?_

_-Sí, lo intente pero no me quería escuchar…_

_Tú…serás idiota…_

_-Tu… ¿Aún lo amas verdad?- Pregunto Hinata aún sabiendo la respuesta._

_-Más que nada en el mundo.- Respondió con una sonrisa sincera._

_**---Fin Flash Back----**_

De pronto sintieron una bulla en el patio, extrañados se asomaron a ver por la ventana, y pudieron ver que un grupo enorme de brabucones se había colado al colegio y rodeaban a Naruto, parecían estar a punto de comenzar una pelea.

-Otra vez…?!- Exclamo Sasuke.

-Siempre es así…-Hablo en apenas un susurro la de pelo azul.- Hacen como que toman a Haruno de rehén y le obligan a pelear.

-Maldición…!-Murmuro para sí, para luego correr hacia las escaleras.

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo, escuchando como la pelea comenzaba, escucho al rubio gritar, cosa que hizo que corriera más rápido.

Pronto llego al patio del colegio encontrándose con todo el colegio que había formado un círculo alrededor de la pelea, animando a los contrincantes del rubio.

Corrió metiéndose entre la masa de gente, intentando llegar donde Naruto, que esquivaba y devolvía golpes.

A pesar de estar peleando con tanta gente, parecía llevar ventaja.

De pronto, mientras que el ojiazul lograba esquivar un golpe, logro ver a Sasuke que intentaba llegar hasta él. Le grito- No te metas!!

El moreno se quedo helado al ver que en su distracción, uno de los tipos, le iba a golpear con un tubo de metal, directo en la cabeza.-Naruto!!- Le grito, cosa que hizo que el aludido reaccionara y lo esquivara, pero le llego un golpe directo en la espalda, que lo hizo caer dejándole con la respiración entrecortada, y Sasuke a su vez logro atravesar la muralla que los separaba y se lanzaba sobre el tipo que recién había golpeado a su rubio.

-Sasuke… te dije que no…!- Grito Naruto al ver que golpeaban al Uchiha.

En ese momento otro de los tipos se salió del grupo que golpeaba al moreno y con un tubo metálico se dirigió al rubio que seguía suplicando que dejaran en paz a Sasuke.

-No debieras distraerte, mocoso…!- Le grito dirigiendo su ataque directamente a la cabeza.

-No te atrevas a tocarlo!!!- Se hizo escuchar una voz y en menos de un segundo se encontraba Sasuke frente a un indefenso Naruto, con el brazo izquierdo suprimiendo el ataque.

-Deténganse!-Ordeno la voz autoritaria de Tsunade.-¿Ustedes no deberían estar en clases?!- Grito al resto de los alumnos que seguían parados allí pero mudos, a lo que echaron a correr a sus salas.- Ustedes.- Hablo a los brabucones.- Sera mejor que se vayan pronto o llamaremos a la policía.

No tuvieron que decir nada más para que aquellos tipos salieran corriendo.

-Sasuke, Naruto! Vengan los llevare a la enfermería.- Dijo Kakashi.

El moreno en seguida se acerco al rubio.- Usurotonkachi, estas bien?- Le pregunto preocupado, a la vez que tomaba su rostro, para asegurarse de que no le mintiera.

-Algo adolorido jeje.- Rio Naruto a la vez que Sasuke le ayudaba a levantarse.

Llegaron a la enfermería, donde Shizune curo las heridas de ambos, que se quejaban del dolor, mientras el Uchiha regañaba al kitsune por ser tan idiota por pelear solo, hasta que finalmente Shizune salió de la habitación.

-Naruto…-El aludido le miro.- Porque…me pediste que no me metiera?

-Idiota…-Respondió con un insulto el rubio.- No quiero que te pase algo por meterte en mis problemas, además igual no me hiciste caso y te metiste en medio.

-Pero justo el sensei nos hizo parar.-Dijo un amargado Uchiha.- No pude hacer nada…No te ayude…

-Baaaaaaka!-Le golpeo la cabeza y el moreno comenzó a sobársela.- Si no hubieras gritado…-Hablo bajito.-Si no te hubieras metido…Yo ahora…Podría estar muerto…

-…

-Sabias que si te pegan en un punto en la cabeza con un objeto pesado, te puede matar?-Pregunto el rubio dándoselas de sabio.

-Veo que estudias, Dobe.- Se burlo el moreno.

-Si! Ya que es una de las cosas básicas que debes saber para pelear.-Dijo levantando un dedo índice haciéndose de sabelotodo.

-Tanto te gusta?- El ojiazul le miro extrañado.-Pelear…

Naruto miro pensativo por la ventana, para luego apoyar su cabeza en el hombro del moreno, haciendo que este se sonrojara.-En verdad no…De hecho…las odio

-Entonces…porque…?

-Intento de sobrevivencia supongo…-Suspiro, bostezando viendo que Sasuke le miraba raro.- Ya que no soy lo suficientemente fuerte para dejar de depender de ti…

-Tonto, a mi no me importa.- Dijo pasando una mano por el hombro del Uzumaki, acurrucándolo más en su hombro.

-Es que…-Comenzó hablar somnoliento, dando otro bostezo.- Tú…cuando te fuiste…-Sasuke se tenso ante estas palabras, ya que nunca le habían hablado de cuando se fue.-…me hiciste prometer…que me haría fuerte…

-Naruto?- El rubio comenzó a cerrar sus ojos de color del cielo.

-Y así…no tendrías que protegerme… nunca más…- Fue lo último que pudo escuchar del rubio a excepción de pequeños ronquidos casi inaudibles.

_Esta demasiado cansado…_

_De seguro es porque ha estado como loco buscando trabajo…_

_¿Porque me vino ahora con lo de cuando me fui?_

_Yo…_

_¿Porque me fui?_

_Como pude ser capaz de abandonarlo a su suerte…_

_Significa…_

_¿Que yo soy el culpable de que ahora tenga esta forma de vida?_

Comenzó a acariciar los cabellos del rubio que dormía con su rostro angelical.

_Si en verdad fue así…_

_Como pudo perdonar que le hiciera algo así_

_Que le hubiera abandonado…_

_Que lo hubiera olvidado…_

Tsunade durante la mañana los llamo juntos a dirección, donde les dijo que tendrían detención durante una semana, que daría comienzo el día siguiente.

El rubio por algún motivo no se defendía, a pesar de no tener la culpa de nada, por lo que Sasuke intento intervenir.

-Tsunade-sensei, la verdad es que…

-Yo tuve la culpa obaachan…-Interrumpió el Uzumaki.-Yo les dije que vinieran…claro nunca pensé que a esta hora…

-COMO QUE TU LES DIJISTE?!-Grito la "amable" directora, golpeando su escritorio para luego llevar sus dedos a la sien intentando calmarse.- Bueno…se podía esperar de ti, pero de Sasuke?

El moreno los miro incrédulo, porque Naruto se estaba echando la culpa…y porque…

-No, obaachan él no…

-Si es cierto…-Hablo Sasuke, que no tenía ni la más mínima intención de que el rubio asumiera él solo una culpa que no le correspondía.- También soy culpable.

Ahora fue el turno del ojiazul de mirarlo incrédulo, al igual que hacia la rubia.-Bien…entonces, a partir de mañana tendrán que quedarse dos horas después de clases, incluyendo el fin de semana queda claro?- Les dijo haciendo que salieran de su oficina.

En cuanto estuvieron afuera, se dirigieron hacia la azotea sin querer dirigirse la palabra, puesto que entre curar las heridas del rubio y la reunión con la directora hizo que perdieran la clase.

-¿¡Eres estúpido o qué?!- Le grito Naruto agarrándolo del cuello de la camisa.- ¡Intento de que no te metas en problemas de los cuales no eres responsable y tú…!

-¡¿Entonces porque te estabas echando la culpa de todo?!!- Le grito a su vez Sasuke, también agarrándole de la camisa.- ¡Tú mismo me dijiste que odias las peleas! ¡Porque diablos le dijiste eso!!

-¡Porque no me creen!!!!!- Grito el rubio, provocando un silencio entre los dos.- Por eso…

-…

-…

-Pero…tu ni siquiera intentas defenderte!

-Qué diablos saco! Tú nunca lo entenderías…!!!

_De nuevo con eso…_

"_Tú nunca lo entenderías…"_

"_Tú no entiendes nada…"_

-Además…-Siguió el rubio.- Si tengo la culpa de algo…

-Se puede saber qué es?!

-EXISTIR!!!

Naruto, soltó en seguida al moreno, para luego irse furioso, dejando a un Sasuke sin entender nada.

-Como podría ser esa tu culpa…idiota!

No se hablaron por el resto del día. Incluso en el almuerzo, fueron junto a Hinata a la azotea, teniendo que sentarse esta en medio de los dos.

No se dirigían ni la mirada. De pronto en medio, Naruto se levanto yéndose sin decir palabra.

Sasuke recorrió Konoha Gakuen entera en busca del rubio sin éxito. Había corrido por todas partes intentando encontrarlo pero nada…

Se detuvo un momento en el cual sonó la campana agachándose apoyando sus manos en sus rodillas, respirando con dificultad.

¿Dónde podría estar?

Suspiro resignado decidido a irse a la sala, cuando lo diviso casi al final del pasillo caminando en dirección a la sala. Comenzó a correr nuevamente llamándolo, pero este no volteaba si no que caminaba más rápido que antes.

-Naruto!- Le siguió llamando, pero este seguía su camino.- Escúchame!- Le grito a la vez que lograba agarrarle del brazo, sin que voltease.-Te estuve buscando por todas partes, pero no te encontré…-Naruto pareció querer voltear sin responder nada.-Estaba preocupa…

El Uzumaki jalo su brazo, sin escucharlo retomando su camino. El moreno le miro molesto y volvió a jalarle del brazo haciendo que medio volteara con los ojos rojizos.

-Naruto…-Intento de acercarse, pero el rubio se soltó y siguió corriendo.

_No pude volver a hablar con él lo que quedaba del día_

_Al principio, cuando le dije que lo estaba buscando_

_No sé porque sentí como que se alegro…_

_Pero había algo que le hizo enfadar_

_No le entiendo para nada…_

_Y ahí está, tomando el mismo camino que yo…_

_Aunque Naruto solo va a buscar trabajo_

_Y yo voy a mi casa…_

_Va un poco más adelante que yo_

_Pronto dobla la esquina de siempre_

_Mientras sigo caminando_

_Aún no entiendo_

_¿Por qué Naruto si se ha esforzado tanto aún no consigue trabajo?_

_Si oi que hay muchos puestos libres últimamente…_

…

_Ahora que lo pienso_

_Con lo que paso en el metro_

_En Konoha…_

…

_Por favor que sea mentira…_

Naruto se detuvo en una de las calles del barrio tan popular Shinjuku. Trago saliva a la vez que miraba nervioso la tienda que tenía en frente y le rugía el estomago.

Miro con nervios una vez más la tienda.

No tenia opción, debía entrar e intentarlo una vez más.

Era una tienda de muebles, muy amplia. Esperaba que lo contrataran ya que había visto un anuncio que decía que necesitaban a alguien.

-Buenas tardes- Saludo el rubio educadamente.-Vengo por el anuncio.

-Oh! Qué bien- Dijo con una sonrisa la dueña del local.- Tienes currículo?-Naruto asintió entregándole un papel, la mujer quien le basto con leer el nombre, puso una cara de espanto y luego una de furia arrugando el papel entre sus manos, tirándoselo devuelta al rubio en la cara.

-Señora…- Intento el rubio

-Y te atreves a acercarte aquí siquiera!!- Le grito la mujer lanzándole las cosas que tenia sobre el escritorio.

…

_Ha estado un buen rato en la tienda_

_¿Sera que le fue bien?_

_Ojala sea así_

_Y que este equivocado con lo que podrían haber sido los anteriores días._

De pronto Sasuke escucho un estruendo proveniente de la tienda que se encontraba en la acera del frente.

En seguida intento cruzar, pero de repente vio salir a un rubio casi despedido de la tienda mientras se cubría de las cosas que le lanzaban tirándose al suelo.

Pronto una mujer se paro en la puerta de la tienda para gritarle "Y no vuelvas!" para así cerrarla de un golpe.

-Naruto…-Lo llamo en un susurro desde la otra calle viendo como el recién nombrado se levantaba como si nada y entro en esta vez un restaurante.- Hay algo raro… ¿Sera que Naruto ha dicho algo indebido…? Lo dudo, entonces porque…

Decidió observarlo, pudo ver por la vitrina al rubio que se acercaba a un hombre alto y gordo con bigotes.

Lo saludo educadamente y le entrego unos papeles, en cuanto los leyó se puso furioso y comenzó a gritarle, mientras Naruto se cohibía, pero intentaba de mantenerse firme, mientras decía algo en su defensa, que parecían más que nada balbuceos.

"¿Qué diablos haces? ¡Sal de ahí! ¡Ahora!"-Grito Sasuke en sus pensamientos, para luego ver como el dueño le golpeaba en la cara, quedando el ojiazul en el suelo.

Pronto el dueño volvió a acercarse y comenzó a patearle, mientras el rubio como podía se cubría la cara con los brazos, fue entonces cuando llego una mujer, que parecía ser la esposa del dueño y vació sobre él una olla con agua hirviendo haciendo que Naruto gritara de dolor.

Pronto vinieron los empleados del lugar y lo agarraron de las extremidades y lo lanzaron fuera del local, mientras se reían.

-Naruto!!-Grito el moreno, dispuesto a correr hacia él. En ese momento de pronto sintió una punzada en su cabeza y comenzó a sentirse mareado, terminando por apoyarse en una pared, mientras escuchaba un llanto desgarrador en su cabeza, a la vez que aparecían imágenes frente a sus ojos.

_-Maldito asesino!- Era el grito de un adulto que pateaba con furia a un pequeño que yacía en el suelo hecho un ovillo._

_Corrí hacia ellos intentando apartar la multitud que se había formado alrededor._

_-Déjenlo!!- Grite, pero parecían no escucharme y se había sumado más gente a hacerle daño.- No!! Déjenlo en paz!!_

_Seguía escuchando ese desgarrador llanto._

_Aquel llanto resonaba en mi cabeza. Me lancé con mi pequeño cuerpo sobre el otro intentando protegerle recibiendo como recompensa golpes y patadas._

_-No…-Logre escuchar un dulce sollozo.- No hagas esto…por favor.- No dije nada, por nada del mundo pensaba abandonarlo.- Sasuke…- Sollozo al fin mirándome, mostrándome su rostro moreno con sus bigotitos golpeados y sus ojos azules llenos de lagrimas cubiertos alrededor de un manchón morado._

Volvió de pronto a la realidad, a la vez que sentía lágrimas acumularse en sus ojos, llevó una mano a su boca. ¿De verdad Naruto había tenido que vivir esto toda su vida?

Los nervios comenzaron a invadirle con más ansias que antes y cruzo la calle atestada de gente en búsqueda de su rubio amigo.

Al llegar a aquel restaurante, no pudo divisar al rubio en ningún lado. ¿A donde habría ido?

Corrió por todo el sector en su búsqueda. De seguro debía haber seguido intentando en otros locales, ya que al asomarse a ellos había rastro de algún escándalo.

Corrió por la cuadra entera sin éxito, intentando que sea encontrar alguna señal del rubio. Ya se estaba haciendo de noche, y aún nada.

Se detuvo en seco, a la vez que respiraba con dificultad y sacaba su teléfono celular por veinteava vez aquel día, y comenzaba a marcar un número cuando sintió que alguien lo observaba, volteo y logro ver aquella figura negra que había visto aquella mañana.

-¿Alo…?- Se escucho un jadeo.

-¡Naruto…!- Se alegro el moreno de escucharlo.- ¿Estás bien? ¿Donde estas?

-…!

-Naruto?

-Pe…perdón…-Jadeaba a duras penas.-Sasuke………No……ah…puedo…decírtelo…ugh…!

-Naruto? Oye, Respóndeme! Naruto!- Pronto sintió el tono de que le habían cortado.- Maldición!- Grito a la vez que volvía a mirar al desconocido, mientras pequeñas gotas de lluvia comenzaban a caer.

¿Por qué lo estaba siguiendo? Al darse cuenta de que había sido descubierto la sombra se fue corriendo, en seguida Sasuke lo siguió.

Al rato de correr, se distrajo al ver un colgante, tirado en el suelo, se detuvo a recogerlo mientras la lluvia no parecía querer detenerse, tenía una piedra color esmeralda. Miro al local que se hallaba frente a él que era más bien como una casona.

No podía ser…si Naruto en verdad había llegado a tal extremo…

…

Pensar que había tenido que llegar a tal extremo, pero no tenía otra. Se le habían terminado los lugares donde podría buscar trabajo, por suerte la dueña de aquel lugar había encontrado que tenia buen cuerpo y que podía aceptarlo con la condición de que se tapara el rostro.

Ahora estaba acostado sobre una cama, semi desnudo con sus manos amarradas por un hombre que también se hallaba semi desnudo sobre él.- ¿Y…? ¿Quien llamaba?- Pregunto seductor mordiéndole el cuello, arrancándole gemidos al rubio asqueado.

-Un…amigo…

-mmm…-Sintió como el desconocido comenzó a bajar con su lengua por su cuerpo, estremeciéndose ante aquel contacto.

_Perdóname Sasuke…_

_No creí nunca que me vería obligado a esto..._

_Entregarle mi cuerpo a alguien que no sea a ti_

…

_No quiero que él me toque_

_No…_

-No…-Jadeo sin querer el rubio, intentando inconscientemente resistirse.

_No…_

_No debiera estar aquí_

_Tengo que ir con Sasuke…_

Sintió como el hombre que tenia ante él seguía forzándolo a permanecer acostado, mientras trataba de soltarse.- Suéltame…

-¿Qué te pasa ahora?- Le empezó a regañar el otro, aplicando más fuerza sobre él.- Ya pague por ti así que…

_Suéltame…_

_Si no eres Sasuke yo…_

…

_Sácame de aquí…_

…

-…Sasuke…!- Lloro Naruto, intentando soltarse pero de pronto recibió un golpe en el rostro, acto seguido sintió que le quitaban la venda y horrorizado vio a su "cliente" que lo miraba incrédulo para luego agarrarle fuertemente, voltearlo para luego sacarle los pantalones de un tirón, mientras le golpeaba.

-Tu…! Con razón…- Gruño a la vez que seguía forzando con el rubio y le golpeaba en la cara abriéndole las piernas.

-Ah…Ayúdame…-Suplicaba Naruto cerrando los ojos lleno de dolor, a la vez que su "cliente" le introducía su miembro con brutalidad y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.- Sasuke…!!!

Se escucho como una puerta era abierta de golpe y que le quitaban a la persona que tenia encima.

-QUE TE CREES QUE ESTAS HACIENDO!!!

-Quien te crees que eres!- Se escucho la voz miedosa de su "cliente"- Yo pague por él!- Se escucho un fuerte golpe.

-NO TE ATREVAS A VOLVER A TOCARLO, ESCUCHASTE?!

Quería levantarse, pero su cuerpo no quería responder, mientras seguía escuchando la pelea que se había formado.

Se escucho un golpe sordo en el suelo.-JA! Te gusta?! Es lo mismo que todos ustedes hacen a Naruto!!! – Se siguieron escuchando golpes y patadas al parecer ya que se escucho uno que otro hueso romperse. Hasta que ceso.

Solo se podía escuchar una respiración agitada que se acercaba.- Naruto…-Lo llamo arrodillándose junto a él.-Estas bien?- Le pregunto Sasuke preocupado de que no respondiera, viendo que sus manos estaban atadas.- Oye…- Intento de hacer que respondiera mientras las manos del rubio quedaban libres y aprovechaba de cubrir su cuerpo desnudo con su capa.

Pero siguió boca abajo sin moverse ni decir nada. El moreno con cuidado lo levanto y acuno en su pecho sin poder verle el rostro aún.

El Uchiha llevo una mano al hombro del rubio, parecía estar en estado de shock.-Naruto!- Le llamo más fuerte y desesperado moviéndolo con algo de brusquedad.

Fue ahí que el recién llamado giro su rostro hacia su amigo. Tenía la mirada perdida, se encontraba completamente aporreado, herido con sus ojos empapados en lágrimas que se deslizaban por sus mejillas sin control.

El moreno lo miro con impotencia al ver el dolor que cruzaba por su rostro. No sabía qué hacer, estaba impactado por todo lo que había tenido que ver ese día.

Y ver a Naruto con esa mirada perdida como si no lo viera…

_Como si estuviera muerto…_

…

_Un lugar desconocido_

_Gris_

_La lluvia caía con fuerza afuera_

_Miro en mis brazos_

_Cabellos rubios_

_Una mirada azul _

_Apagada…_

_Muerta…_

El moreno dio un grito ahogado. El rubio dirigía su mirada hacia él mientras hacia un ademan de levantarse.-Naruto!- fue lo único que logro pronunciar el de ojos negros viendo que aquella mirada vacía seguía allí.

Estaba logrando pararse, cuando del aturdimiento cayó hacia delante siendo sujetado por Sasuke, quien se tuvo que parar a sostenerlo.- Naruto, estas bien?- La respuesta era obvia, pero seguía sin decir ni una palabra mientras las lagrimas de aquellos ojos azules no parecían querer cesar su caída.

"_Además…si tengo la culpa de algo……EXISTIR!!!"_

_Esas palabras no dejaban de dar vueltas en mi cabeza…_

_¿Por qué… Por qué él…?_

El Uchiha comenzó a desesperarse. Llevo su mano derecha a la mejilla izquierda del rubio intentando que de algún modo reaccionase.-Naruto…-Suplico el moreno, sintiendo como la impotencia le invadía por todo el cuerpo y pequeñas lagrimas se asomaron en sus oscuros ojos.- Por favor… di algo…!- le grito de pronto abrazándolo con fuerza sin poder evitar que las lagrimas cayeran.

¿Qué más podía hacer?

¿Cómo podría hacerle reaccionar?

-Sasu…

-Naruto…?- Se separo de él al escuchar la voz, encontrándose con un Naruto llorando a lagrima viva. Su mirada no era la misma, pero podía ver un pequeño brillo en sus ojos.

El moreno en seguida llevo su mano nuevamente a las mejillas del rubio secándolas, sin que este dejara de llorar.

-Sasuke…- Lo llamo de nuevo abrazándolo de nuevo con fuerza ocultando su rostro en el pecho del moreno que sonreía aliviado aún con lagrimas en los ojos.-…perdón…perdón-Lloro el ojiazul abrazándolo con fuerza.

-No tienes que disculparte de nada.- Dijo Sasuke intentando ser fuerte y no dejar sus lagrimas caer, mientras lo acurrucaba en su pecho.-Ya está bien, Naruto no dejare que te pase nada.-Le consolaba Sasuke en susurros.

Estuvieron allí durante unos segundos abrazados, tratando ambos de tranquilizarse el uno al otro, hasta que sintieron que alguien se acercaba.

-Naruto, salgamos de aquí…- Le susurro el moreno al oído.

El rubio asintió lentamente separándose de él. Luego de que estuviera vestido, Sasuke le miro serio.

-Ni se te ocurra soltarme.- Le ordeno Sasuke tomándole en un movimiento rápido de la mano y salir corriendo de allí.

Al salir de allí se encontraron con que la pequeña lluvia había aumentado, sin embargo no se detuvieron, hasta estar lo suficientemente lejos de Shinjuku, llegaron a un paradero donde se quedaron a resguardarse de la lluvia.

Ambos se sentaron en la banca sin mirarse a los ojos dándose la espalda, cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos sin soltarse las manos.

El moreno no podía sacarse de la cabeza el rostro del rubio cuando le encontró y no reaccionaba como si estuviera muerto…

_Como si estuviera muerto…_

_Como si estuviera muerto…_

_¡Como si estuviera muerto!!!_

Sasuke con aquella imagen en su cabeza exploto.- Porque?! - Grito de pronto golpeando la banca con su mano libre sobresaltando un poco al rubio, quien no se atrevía a mirarle.

-Necesitaba hacerlo…ya que…

-No importa!- Le grito obligándole a mirarle directamente a los ojos.- no puedes vender tu cuerpo así como así!- Sujeto con más fuerza la mano del otro.- Al menos viste el estado en que te encontré?!

-Son solo heridas Sasuke, ya ves que sanan- Le intentaba tranquilizar el rubio.

-SABES QUE NO HABLO DE ESO!- Le grito soltándole la mano para agarrarle de los brazos y esconder su mirada, para luego apoyar su cabeza en el pecho de Naruto.

-Sasuke…

La voz del aludido comenzó a sonar ahogada.-Porque…porque solo te pasa esto a ti…Naruto.

Naruto no dijo nada, solo mantenía su vista fija en el vulnerable Sasuke que tenía en frente.- Tu…viste todo, no?

El silencio de Sasuke le dio la respuesta.

-Es…una especie de castigo.- Aclaro el rubio, haciendo que el moreno levantara la cabeza a mirarlo.-Cuando era pequeño mis padres hicieron algo malo, por eso debo pagar.

-Pero…porque tú, si…

En ese momento sonó el celular de Naruto, quien lo saco de su bolsillo y descolgó.-Deidara-niichan…Como va…- Se quedo boquiabierto asustando al Uchiha que intento preguntar.- En serio?- Su voz sonaba como en estado de shock.

-Paso algo?- Pregunto Sasuke.

Naruto seguía al teléfono.- Gracias…en serio- Derramo una lagrima mientras sonreía, cosa que alarmo más a su amigo.- Si…gracias…-Dijo por última vez colgando.

-Ocurrió algo?- Sasuke lo miraba con suma preocupación.

-Si…- Naruto acaricio la cabeza de Sasuke, para luego abrazarlo.- Aun que haya gente que me desprecie.- Comenzó a decir el rubio.- Todavía hay gente como Deidara niichan, o la gente de Akatsuki que me apoya…- Eso le extraño un poco a Sasuke.- Sobre todo tu…

-…

-Sasuke…vuelvo a Akatsuki…

Era verdad, desde que el rubio se había visto obligado a dejar la cafetería, los otros miembros de Akatsuki comenzaron una protesta (ideada por Tobi) contra Pain para que le re contratara. Y esa noche habían triunfado, luego de que a ambos les tocara tener que ver, escuchar y sentir tanto sufrimiento ese día.

Entonces Sasuke le correspondió el abrazo feliz de que aquel sufrimiento hubiera acabado, mientras la triste lluvia quedaba a un lado de la felicidad que sentían ambos.

_Pero aún…_

…

_No logro entender este trato hacia ti_

_Ese castigo del que hablas…_

_¿Cuánto tiempo más habrás de soportarlo?_

_Está bien que no me lo quieras contar ahora…_

_Pero no permitiré que nadie te vuelva a tocar_

_Que te hagan daño_

_Que te hagan llorar_

_Pero sobre todo_

_Que vuelvas a tener esa mirada…_

_Que no logro sacar de mi cabeza_

_Como si estuvieras_

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

_Muerto…_

FIN CAPITULO VII


End file.
